Si alguna vez
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Capitulo 18.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CAPITULO FINAL!.... ENTREN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, es un Harry/Ginny... aunque al final quien sabe. En este fic dejare descansar un poco a Malfoy asi que casi no hara aparicion... aunque yo quiera snif... Tiene un poco del quinto libro asi que si no has leido el libro... Apareceran personajes de pasados libros. Espero que les guste ¡!!  
  
Si alguna vez...  
  
Un chico pelirrojo se asomaba a traves de la ventana, preocupado y un poco triste viendo a su hermana sentada otra vez en el mismo arbol en que la habia visto todos los dias despues de todos los sucesos acontecidos en el pasado curso, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que alguien habia llegado, tomando su mano y recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras que ella tambien miraba a traves de la ventana.  
  
-Otra vez estaba afuera.  
  
-Si, Hermione... ya me estoy preocupando...  
  
-Entiendela, imaginate com se siente despues de que vio otra vez a Vol... Voldemort -lo dijo ya con seguridad- frente a frente y ver a Harry con...  
  
-Bueno vamos a la cocina a comer algo.  
  
-Hay Ronnie nunca vas a cambiar -se lo dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
La chica en el arbol se encontraba en un mar de sensaciones como: miedo, decepcion, tristeza, enojo, entre muchos otros. Pero lo que mas tenia era decepcion y tristeza, ya habia dejado de llorar... sus ojos ya no tenian mas lagrimas para derramar ademas ya no queria, le dolia pensar en aquella noche... pensar en él y tenia un sentimiento de coraje a si misma por haberse hecho ilusiones de algo que ella ya se habia dado cuenta desde mucho antes: que el nunca la veria mas que como una amiga.  
  
Se habia hecho mas amiga de él, lo apoyo en sus momentos dificiles, lo ayudo un poco con su depresion por la muerte de su padrino, el le empezo a confiar muchas cosas.... pero nunca imagino que él fuera a escoger a una de sus mejores amigas como su novio, no era como Cho que "salian" pero nunca fueron novios oficiales y lo que sentia por ella mas que nada era por que ella era una chica muy guapa pero al conocerla verdaderamente se dio cuenta que no era la persona que el buscaba. Casi no dormia, no podia... cerraba los ojos veia la misma escena cada noche, aun despierta la veia...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Estaban luchando nuevamente contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos, se podian ver las luces por las maldiciones que se decian uno contra otros, estaban a las afueras de Hogwarts porque habian querido atacar la escuela, pero como siempre Harry se dio cuenta y aviso a los demas, asi que en ese momento estaban luchando. De un lado se podia ver a Hermione y a Ron peleando con unos mortigafos a los lejos, tambien estaban los de la Orden de Fenix luchando.  
  
Ella estaba desesperada buscando a Harry, asi que se adentro un poco al Bosque Prohibido ahí lo habia visto por ultima vez, cuando de repente escucho una risa muy tenebrosa, al voltiar hacia enfrente ella vio algo que habia tenido miedo de ver desde que tenia 11 años años: Voldemort.  
  
- Hola... veo que me recuerdas... Ginny -se lo dijo en cierto tono de burla, ella no podia hablar, estaba paralizada- pero mirate como has cambiado... te has puesto muy linda... me recuerdas a alguien...  
  
-¿Don.. donde esta Harry? -lo dijo levantando su varita hacia él.  
  
-Niña baja esa varita... crees que tu me podrias hacer algo jajajaja  
  
- DONDE ESTA HARRY!!! - se lo dijo acercandose firmemente a él, esto lo desconcerto pero sonrio mas.  
  
- Ja pero que valiente me saliste... pero estupida tu crees que te tengo miedo jajaja, estas hablando con el mas grande de los magos de tod.. - no termino de hablar, ella le acaba de mandar un maldicion pero no le hizo nada mas que un pequeño rozon en la mejilla izquierda... se acerca a ella dandole una cachetada- JAJJJAAA viste no me puedes hacer nada, en este momento no te mato... tengo algunos planes mas importantes que matar a una niña estupida... pero una pequeña leccion te dare para que sepas con quien te metes CRUCIO!- ella solo vio como aquel rayo le atravesaba su cuerpo, sintiendo mucho dolor, empezo a gritar pidiendo ayuda.  
  
- Ahhhh... -era un dolor imaginable, no podia mas se estaba empezando a desmayar por el dolor. Seguia gritando pidiendo ayuda, cuando de repente desaparecio el dolor se habia escuchado voces y pasos.  
  
- Nos volveremos a ver y para la proxima te matare.... -y desaparecio.  
  
Vio como llegaban corriendo varios magos entre ellos el profesor Lupin.  
  
- Ginny estas bien -se inclino para ayudarla a levantarse, ella estaba aun temblando.  
  
-Si... -tenia la cara totalmente llena de sudor.  
  
-Quien te ataco? - lo decia mientras miraba alrededor.  
  
-Este... Vol... Voldemort -la cara de Lupin palidecio y vio que le hablaba a alguien.  
  
-Luna ayudala y llevala al castillo - él se alejo acompañado por un mago que ella no conocia.  
  
Ya estaba un poco mejor, hiba apoyada de Luna cuando les salio un mortifago de enfrente apenas las hiba atacar cuando Harry aparece y lo deteniene. Cuando al fin el mortifago estaba desmayado, el se voltio a verlas pero ella vio que sonreia como unicamente el podia hacerlo pero se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa no era para ella...sino para Luna.  
  
- Como estan -las vio preocupadamente, aunque esa mirada no era dirigida totalmente a ella.  
  
-Bien -se lo decia sonriendo Luna y se veian los dos atentamente sin dejar de sonreirse, asi estuvieron algunos segundos que a ella le parecieron siglos...  
  
- Este... Luna ya estoy bien. -Ginny se percato de esas miradas y los vio con tristeza.  
  
-Segura - sonrio y se separo de ellos se alejo un poco viendo que venia su hermano y Hermione.  
  
- Ginny ¿estas bien? - solo asintio.  
  
- Que bueno ya acabamos... pero otra vez escapo- ella no les estaba poniendo atencion, solo estaba viendo hacia la direccion donde estaban Harry y Luna, ellos se acaban de tomar de las manos... el acariciaba su pelo y la abrazaba... y de pronto... él la beso... ella se sintio desmayar, no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo no podia quitar los ojos de aquella escena, vio que cuando se separaron no dejaban de verse y ni siquiera se percataron la mirada de la pelirroja.  
  
- Ups!!!... no, Gin creiamos que ya sabias... lo de ellos se acaban de hacer novios esta misma tarde...  
  
-No... no lo sabia -de sus ojos empezaban a resbalar lagrimas.  
  
-No llores... -el la abrazo  
  
-No voy a llorar... este ya me voy -esto lo dijo cuando los vio acercarse.- tengo que ir a ver a... - se fue corriendo.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Aunque habia dicho de su encuentro con Voldemort.... no queria que nadie se compadeciera de ella, porque asi todos la seguirian sobreprotejiendola. Escucho que gritaba su mamá -Ginny entra a cenar - ella se levanto voltiando por ultima vez al bosque que poco se oscurecia, caminando rumbo a la casa para cenar. 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2  
  
Estaba en el tren platicando animadamente con un chico guapo de Revanclaw, desde que era parte del equipo de quidditch se habia vuelto un poco popular los dos estaba solos en el compartimento que ella habiaencontrado, de pronto se abre la puerta y era Luna.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo... a solas -el chico solo sonrio despidiendose de ellas y se fue.  
  
- Que sucede Luna- lo dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Estas molesta conmigo?... desde que sucedió el ataque, me has evitado.  
  
-No, ¿por qué deberia?  
  
-Por lo de Harry y mio... - lo dijo con un tono incomodo.  
  
-Ha... eso, la verdad ya no tiene importancia -lo dijo con indiferencia  
  
-Yo se que él te gustaba... -se lo dijo triste. -Tu misma lo has dicho... me gustaba, asi que no le des importancia a algo tan indignificante que... -fue interrumpida por Luna.  
  
-Pero todavia te gusta, lo puedo ver...  
  
-suspiro- Como quieres que te lo diga... bueno... yo sabia que el nunca me haria caso, el no ve me mas como una amiga... nadamas - lo dijo en un tono triste- asi que no hechemos a perder nuestra amistad.  
  
-En serio?- sonrio alegremente- que bueno -se acerca y la abraza- ya me voy al rato vengo, ok.- y sale de compartimento cuando se tropieza con Hermione y solo sonrie.  
  
-Que paso?  
  
-Vino hablar sobre lo de Harry y ella... yo le dije que no me importaba.  
  
-Pero sabes que no es verdad.  
  
-Yo lo se... pero el nunca me quiso... nunca lo hara. -estaba empezando a llorar.  
  
-Hay Gin... no vale la pena que llores, ya encontraras a otro mejor... - la abraza poniedose a llorar amargamente  
  
-Yo lo quiero.. a él... - lo dijo mientras Hermione la abraza mas fuertemente, tratando de reconfortarla.  
  
-Yo lo se Gin- se va abriendo el compartimento entrando Harry y Ron.  
  
-Gin que te pasa...-comprendio enseguida- otra vez -ella se levanta y se limpia la cara rapidamente.  
  
-Nada, no sucede nada - lo trato de decir con su mejor sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Ginny - la habia saludado Harry con una sonrisa incomoda.  
  
-Que tal.  
  
-Ginny quiero hablar conti... -fui interrumpido por ella.  
  
-Este... ahora vengo, voy a buscar Colin. -lo dijo mientras salia del compartimento.  
*** *** ***  
  
-Aun no quiere hablar conmigo... no se porque se comporta asi- decia mientras cenaban en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Hay Harry, tu sabes bien la razon. - se lo dijo Hermione con una mirada un poco triste.  
  
-Dejala que se le pase, asi son todos las mujeres... - lo dijo Ron mientras se metia un bocado de comida a su boca.  
  
-Ron tonto, no digas eso.  
  
-Es que yo nadamas la veo como mi amiga... y no creo poder verla de otra forma- lo decia mientras la veia a lo lejos que estaba platicando con varios amigos de ella.  
  
-Si lo sabemos Harry, pero recuerda que tu siempre le has gustado y el año pasado ella se ilusiono contigo por el simple hecho de que pasabas mucho tiempo con ella a solas.  
  
-Pero no fue mi intencion... yo pienso que ella es bonita y simpatica- voltio a ver a Ron para ver su reacción, pero el estaba tan metido en su cena que ni atención le puso - pero a mi me gusto Luna yo no puedo hacer nada- lo decia un poco molesto- no se que pensar.  
  
-Mira, es mejor que dejes que se le pase un poco ella te considera todavia su amigo así que no te preocupes.  
  
- Bueno... mira quien va con ella - los tres voltiaron  
  
-Ese... Stevens que no la deja en paz.  
  
-Dejala Ron ella sabe lo que hace, ademas nunca estaras contento con sus novios.  
  
-Si estaria contento si fuera Ha... -hiba a decir Harry pero fue callado con la mirada de enojo de Hermione.  
  
-Hola Gin.  
  
-Hola Matt- el era un chico de septimo curso de Revanclaw, era alto, delgado, de ojos de un azul intenso y de cabello rubio... ademas de que estaba en el equipo de quidittch como buscador.  
  
-¿te gustaria ir a caminar afuera?  
  
-Esta bien - ella se levanto, ante la mirada de odio de Ron hacia Matt, la sonrisa de Hermione y un Harry voltiado tratando de no verla.  
  
Ya afuera  
  
-Como estas?  
  
-No, bien... ya sabes que son novios -ellos se habian hecho amigos desde el año pasado, cuando los dos fueron castigados por la profesora de Transformaciones primero se llevaban muy mal, pero poco a poco se fueron hablando hasta que se volvieron buenos amigos.  
  
-No pudo creer que no olvidas a ese... Potter.  
  
-Hay Matt, es muy dificil... -lo decia un poco triste.  
  
-Sabes bien que yo te puedo ayudar en lo que sea.  
  
-Si gracias. -El la abrazo, ella solamente contesto el abrazo con una sonrisa.  
  
* * * *  
  
Estaban en la sala comun haciendo las tareas ya era tarde, el hueco en la pared enseño a una Ginny un poco sonrojada y desconcertada, fue directamente a sentarse donde estaba Hermione.  
  
-Que te pasa que vienes tan sonrojada -ella se puso más.  
  
-Este... no se si decirtelo- lo decia con cierta timidez.  
  
-Cuentame!!! -ella habia dejado de escribir para ponerle atencion.  
  
-Matt...  
  
-Que paso con el? -El me pidio ser su novia-se volvio a sonrojar más.  
  
-Y QUE LE CONTESTASTE!!!- esa voz era de hombre y nadamas que la de su hermano. -Tonto, me asustaste.  
  
-No me has contestado!!!!  
  
-Ronnie no te metas...  
  
-Dime!!!!  
  
-PUES QUE LO HIBA A PENSAR!!!!- -se estaba empezando enfadar.  
  
-QUE!!!  
  
-Si eso y haz el favor de bajar la voz, todos nos estan viendo. -ahora otra voz se escucho.  
  
-Que pasa, y ahora que peleas? - lo decia sonriendo.  
  
-Harry ni te imaginas.... ese Stevens-lo decia entornando los ojos- le acaba de pedir que Ginny sea su novia... y ella lo esta pensando...  
  
-Y que le vas a decir?-pregunto Harry un poco preocupado o ¿celoso?  
  
-Le voy a decir que si- lo dijo un poco molesta- y tu Ron no le vayas hacer algo o si no te las veras conmigo!!!! -se lo dijo amenazadoramente.  
  
-Pero Ginny no puedes andar con el!!!!! -voltio su mirada hacia el que habia dicho eso.  
  
-¿Por qué Harry? No tengo nada que me lo impida -esto lo decia con cierto rencor- ¿o si? -Pero... pero.. el es de otro casa y tal vez quiera saber nuestras tacticas secretas para el proximo partido.... y el es muy amigo de los Slytherin!!!!  
  
- Buena respuesta ... jeje yo te apoyo!!!!-lo decia felizmente  
  
-Callate Ron -le decia un poco molesta Hermione  
  
-Hay por favor, ¿a poco valgo tan poco? Para que alguien como él me haga caso?  
  
-No Ginny.... para nada... es que -Dime otras razones validas para que el no sea mi novio -se estaba empezando a enojar.  
  
-Este... el es... un sangron, a tenido muchas novias y no tiene buena reputacion (de lo cual una parte era cierto, pero no todo).  
  
- Jajaja ¿y eso que? A mi me quiere -se sonrojo  
  
-Pero y si quiere lastimarte!!!!  
  
-No para nada, y como te dije ya me demostro que me quiere!!!!!  
  
-Y como? Si se podria decir- lo decia su hermano furioso.  
  
-Me... beso... enfrente de todos sus amigos- se sonrojo aun mas  
  
-QUE....me las va a pagar!!!! - lo dijo parandose y con sus puños cerrados .  
  
-Pero Ginny... tu.  
  
-Sabes... yo no a estar toda la vida enamorada de ti!!!!- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapo la boca con las manos y se fue corriendo a su habitación  
  
continuara!!!! En el siguiente capitulo aparece alguien muy guapo y que salio de la escuela en el tercer libro ¿adivinan?  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Mep1. Amiga aquí te pongo el segunto capitulo!!!! (no soy tan mala como tu que siempre me dejas con curiosidad!!!) Brujita1. Ya se no me los imagino juntos... pero es necesario. Gracias por el review!!! Sakura Shidou: ¿TE GUSTO? Pues que bien que si... la pobre ginnny sufre mucho... pero ni modo jjajaja es la mas apta para el papel!!! Kmila. Gracias por el review... y que bien que te gusta!!! ¿vas a continuar tu fic 2el mejor dia2 y "despues de la tormenta viene la calma??? 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
Ella estaba en su habitacion recostada en su cama estaba furiosa, como se atrevia él a decirle que hacer con su vida, despues de lo que ella sufria en aquel momento, sabia que ella misma se habia hecho ilusiones con el... pero el en parte el tambien tenia la culpa de eso. A veces cuando estaban juntos el tomaba su mano entre las suyas ó la abrazaba cuando notaba que los chicos la veian, hasta una vez casi se besaban... pero ella recordo que fue en un momento en que ellos estaban con mucha adrenalina, por conseguir otra vez la copa de quidditch... pero lo estaba mas enojada consigo misma, como nunca se habia dado cuenta de que a Harry le gustaba Luna, si se le habia hecho un poco raro que se estuvieran pasando tanto tiempo juntos, pero tanto de que a Harry le gustara ella no lo podia creer claro estaba que Luna habia cambiado mucho fisicamente desde que ellas estaban en cuarto, pero seguia siendo una chica muy extraña con sus ideas locas. Asi con todos esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormida, sumida en extraños sueños en que se veia otra vez en su primer año escribiendo el diario de Ryddle....  
  
-Hey Gin despierta! - lo decia una voz exasperada.  
  
-Que?... hay Jane, porque me despertas!!!-lo decia todavia adormilada.  
  
-Recuerda que hoy tenemos clase con el nuevo profesor... dicen que es guapisimo!!!-lo decia felizmente, una chica de pelo oscuro, tez blanca y con unos grandes ojos azules.  
  
-Ok ya me levanto. - se levanto a regañientas ese dia hacia mucho frio y lo unico que deseaba era estar acostada en su comoda y caliente cama.  
  
Aun medio dormida se dirigio al comedor para desayunar, ahí se encontro con la mirada de Ron que aun se veia un poco molesto, y a su lado estaba Harry acompañado por Luna platicando.  
  
-Sientate aquí!!!- se lo decia alegremente Hermione, ella se acerco a la mesa y se sento justo enfrente de Harry que al verla desvio la mirada tristemente.  
  
-Ya sabes quien va hacer el nuevo profesor de vuelo? -pregunto Ginny a los demas, claro evitando ver directamente a Harry.  
  
-Creo que va ser... -Ron fue interrumpido por una voz ronca.  
  
-Hola chicos!  
  
-Hey Wood!!! -saludo animadamente Harry. -¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Yo soy el nuevo profesor de...  
  
-Que bien!!! -dijieron alegremente todos, Wood se percato de cierta pelirroja que no reconocia.  
  
-Hola no nos han presentado- se lo dijo mientras le daba la mano y le sonreia abiertamente- Soy Oliver Wood.  
  
- Ginny Weasley - sonrio un poco sonrojada.  
  
-Mmmm. oyes ella es mi "hermanita" pequeña. - lo miraba receloso.  
  
-Otra Weasley más... creo que yo te conoci -lo decia pensativamente- a si recuerdo... pero como has cambiado mucho no te reconoci.  
  
-En serio? - lo dijo en tono coqueto.  
  
-Si, te has puesto muy linda -ella solto una sonrisa tonta.  
  
-Este no tienes clase ahorita Wood- lo dijo Harry un poco molesto.  
  
-Asi... tengo con unos de 6to. Pero no recuerdo de que casa.  
  
-Es con nosotras - lo dijo alegremente Jane.  
  
*******************  
  
sonrio.  
  
-Esperemos que el Sr. Potter, termine de estar soñando para continuar con la clase - lo decia enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.  
  
-Este -fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un codazo de Ron - si profesor Snape ¿se le ofrece algo?- a Snape se le borro la sonrisa de los labios.  
  
- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no pner atención en clases y castigo por la falta de respeto. -se fue a sentar en su escritorio, mientras anotaba algo en su pergamino y voltiaba a ver con cara de odio a Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? -decia susurrando mientras le le vertia un liquido verde a su caldero.  
  
-Harry yo te quise avisar , pero me vio Snape y no pude- Harry vio en las otras mesas como Malfoy y sus amigos se burlaban de él.  
  
-Ahora si la hize buena... el primer dia de clases pierdo puntos y estoy castigado.  
  
Les tocaba la clase de Herbologia, ellos hiban caminando rumbo al invernadero. Cuando a lo lejos divisaron a Ginny y Wood que platicaban animadamente.  
  
-Ese Wood me caia bien.. pero ahora -decia Ron molesto.  
  
-Ron, deja de ser celoso nada mas estan platicando.  
  
-Pero ella es una niña para él.  
  
-Cuando te daras cuenta que ella ya no es una niña, ya tiene 16 años!!!!  
  
-Pero aun asi el le lleva como 5 años...  
  
- Basta... Harry que castigo te puso Snape. -el estaba viendo hacia donde estaba Ginny.  
  
-Ese maldito, me mando a limpiar la mazmorra mañana en la noche... en mi primer entrenamiento de quidditch.  
  
-Bueno no esta mal. - entraron al invernadero. Harry voltio por ultima vez hacia aquel punto que le habia llamado la atención: Ginny.  
  
Al final de la noche, se encontraron a Ginny con el ceño fruncido sentada en un sillon mientras leia un gran libro, mientras su amiga Jane platicaba con Neville sobre la proxima ida a Hogsmead. Hermione fue directamente a sentarse a lado de Ginny que al verla dejo a un lado el libro dando un gran suspiro.  
  
-Ya no aguanto más... no le entiendo nada!!!  
  
-Dejame ver -tomo el libro- es muy facil mira... -ella le empezo a explicar y Ginny recordo algo.  
  
-Harry me mando decir Luna que estaba buscando - él se encontraba a unos dos sillones de donde estaba ella le extraño el cambio de actitud de ella.  
  
-Asi la acabo de ver. -la veia a un extrañada.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo Harry?  
  
-No, bueno si... es que me estas volviendo hablar ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo? - todos esperaban nerviosamente la respuesta.  
  
-No, y la verdad nunca estuve enojada - lo dijo sonriendo pero al ver la cara de Harry continuo- bueno si me senti un poco, tu sabias lo que sentia por ti -todos estaban con cara de impresión- y aun asi te hiciste novio de Luna... mi amiga..  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Dejame continuar Harry -lo dijo pausadamente- pero ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que tu eras un "amor platonico" y que nunca he estuve enamorada de verdad de ti- lo que sintio Harry en ese momento fue como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido - y pues lo pense mejor y no quiero perder tu amistad  
  
-Ni yo Ginny -afirmo él.  
  
-Ja ademas de que mis hermanos y yo te consideramos uno más de nosotros, como un hermano mas -alargo su mano- ¿amigos nuevamente?  
  
-Claro -lo dijo mientras el le daba la mano. Todos sonreian.  
  
-Bueno, y que le dijiste a Stevens? -pregunto su hermano, esperando la respuesta.  
  
-Le dije que no  
  
-Que??? - pregunto Hermione impresionada- ¿Por qué?  
  
-No me interesa como novio - lo dijo como si nada, volviendo a tomar el libro para leerlo  
  
-Yo sabia que le hibas a decir que no jajaja -lo decia feliz mientras chocaba sus manos con las de Harry.  
  
- Además ya tengo "otro" interes -se sonrojo visiblemente y vio a sus dos amigas que entendieron rapidamente y ellas sonrieron tontamente.  
  
-Jajaja - sonreia Ron pero al ver a las chicas se les borro la sonrisa- pero.. pero de quien hablas?  
  
-Chicos ya me voy a dormir -Ginny se acaba de levantar- asi que hasta mañana - ella fue observada por Harry mientras se perdia en las escaleras.  
  
-¿De quien habla?  
  
-Jejee pronto lo veras - sonrio Hermione alegremente.  
  
Continuara!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!! O si me quieren escribir a mi correo: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Saben siempre ahabia tenido ganas de meter a Wood (suspiro) y al fin se me dio la oportunidad de lo cual estoy super feliz jaja. ¿Qué piensan de la incursion de Wood?  
  
Brujita 1: Que bueno que te siga gustando jaja espero que lo sigas leyendo. Besos!!! Mep 1: Eres muy linda ¿el tercer review? Muchas gracias por personas como tu esque continuo. Gracias. Besos!!!!! Espero que te haya ido bien en Mate. 


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4  
  
El caminaba con su escoba la Saeta de Fuego apoyada en su hombro, metido en sus pensamientos, que choco con alguien y ni cuenta se dio hasta que se vio en el piso.  
  
-Harry te encuentras bien  
  
-Si - vio una mano que lo trataba de ayudar (no veia bien porque se le habian caido los lentes) -Gracias Wood.  
  
-Jajaja en quien pensabas que hibas tan metido en tus pensamientos.  
  
- En Luna  
  
-Luna ¿tu novia? - el asintio - si me lo dijo Ginny -le pareco ver que en la cara de Wood asomaba un leve sonrojo.  
  
-Se te ha visto mucho con Ginny.  
  
- jaja esa niña es maravillosa.  
  
-Si -lo dijo suavemente ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmed?  
  
- Claro... de hecho tengo una cita ese dia -lo dij sonriendo abiertamente. -¿Asi?... ¿con quien? -Con la "pequeña" Ginny jajaja. -Ah... -lo dijo mientras alzaba una ceja. -Vamos a practicar Potter.... mira ahí viene Ginny -Harry vio como Wood fue corriendo a su encuentro. En ese momento se sentia furioso y estaba buscando a alguien con quien desquitar su enojo. Y para sumar mas a su enojo, vio com venian los dos de la mano, sonriendose mutuamente. La vio entrar a los vestidores.  
  
-Hey Gin. -Hola Harry -Estas saliendo con Wood. -Se podria decir que si -sonrio -Pero el es tu profesor. -No importa. -Es 5 años mas grande que tu. -¡Harry estas celoso? -lo dijo inocentemente. -¿Yo?... recuerda que tengo a Luna. -Si... Luna -lo dijo pensativamente - me tengo que ir a cambiar -dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sonrojo y ella se fue sonriendo.  
  
El entrenamiento les fue mejor que nunca, todo el equipo estaba jugando muy bien. Wood estaba contento con el entrenamiento y le daba algunas tacticas nuevas al capitan del equipo: Harry.  
  
-Oliver ya terminaste. -Gin.... ya voy -Te espero afuera. -Mira, Harry como te hiba diciendo el equipo de Slytherin esta mejor que nunca... ese Malfoy ha estado entrenando mucho. Bueno ya me voy. -Este... Wood y que pasa con los golpeadores -le hacia muchas preguntas inecesarios... como si no quisiera que se fuera. -Ya me tengo que ir Gin me espera... asi que nos vemos despues -Harry estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que veia que Wood no queria hablar de quidditch. Al salir vio una escena que no le agrado nada en el pasillo que lleva al campo de quidditch.  
  
-Gin que dices... quieres ser mi novia -Si -vio como Wood se acercaba a ella, faltaba medio centimetro, sus bocas casi se rozaban. Plaf! Se escucha un ruido... inmediatamente se separaron sonrojados, se habia caido un par de escobas que estaban cerca de ellos. -Que tal si despues continuamos, tengo que revisar un par de jugadas. -Si claro.  
  
Ellos salieron por separado. Ella rumbo al castillo y el rumbo a la pequeña oficina que estaba destinada para los profesores. No se dieron cuenta que un chico de ojos verdes los estuvo observando, ahora se encontraba con varita en mano y esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacccion.  
  
******** *****  
  
Se desperto de muy buen humor, llego al Gran Comedor en compañía de sus inseparables amigos... que como siempre estaban discutiendo. Pero ni eso hizo cambiar su humor... de hecho hiba canturreadon una cancion, ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Harry que te sucede? -Nada -Recuerda Potter, que hoy es tu castigo -dijo Snape mientras pasaba enfrente de la mesa de los Gryffindor. -Si, profesor Snape. -Pero extrañamente él seguia con su sonrisa. -¿En serio te sientes bien? -dijo Hermione mientras le tocaba la frente. -Jajaja claro. -Hola chicos -dijo una Ginny recien levantada, aun bostezando fuertemente. -Hola Ginny -dijieron al unisono los tres. -Mañana es la ida a Hogsmead -dijo soñadoramente. -Tengo que comprar un regalo para Viktor ... hay Ron no empieces de nuevo con tus celos. -Pero si yo no dije nada. -Se me olvidaba!!! - dijo desesperado- tengo que comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Luna!- La amiga de Jane se acerco a la mesa y se sento junto a Ginny. -Ginny cuentame que sucedió anoche. -Despues te cuento - le lanzo unas miradas a su hermano. -Ya, Gin si todo el mundo se va a enterar de que eres novia de Wood. -Oh.. oh... ya van a empezar los problemas. -dijo Ginny. -¿Cómo es eso? -Pues asi de simple -dijo moviendo las manos - no empiezes a gritar Ron. -El es el profesor. -¿Y? -Voy hablar con el. -RONALD WEASLEY NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA- dijo furiosa, mientras salia del comedor ante la mirada de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
Durante el transcurso del dia, Ginny no le hablo a Ron... ni durante el entrenamiento y cada vez que veia que se acercaba a Wood lo fulminaba con la mirada. En el castigo de Snape no le fue tan mal a Harry y hasta alcanzo a llegar a practicar un poco de quiddicht.  
  
******* ********  
  
Estaba disfrutando una rica cerveza de mantequilla, mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia. Le gustaba estar con Luna.  
  
-Harry te veo muy distante. -Claro que no -lo dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba. -Jajaja ya me convenciste - Se abre la puerta entrando un aire frio haciendo que todos les diera un pequeño escalofrio. Harry voltea y ve a la chica Weasley sonrojada por el frio y sacudiendo su largo cabello a causa de la lluvia que en este momento habia. Ella seguia siendo la misma chica de baja estatura, delgada y de largo pelo color rojizo... pero el la notaba algo diferente. A su lado se encontraba Wood, que inmediatamente tomo su mano y se la llevo al otro extremo del "Tres Escobas".  
  
Harry no podia dejar de verlos. Wood tenia abrazada a Ginny mientras el susurraba algo en su oido. En ese momento quiso pararse de la mesa y golpearlo. Despues la tomaba delicadamente la cara y la acercaba, besandola tiernamente. Ella lo acepto mientras empezaba a jugar con su pelo, atrayendolo mas a ella. En ese momento Harry deseo estar en el lugar de Wood.  
  
CONTINUARA!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Brujita 1: gracias por tu review y si aquí aparece al fin ginny y wood juntos!!! Espero que te guste!!! Y me poone contenta que sigas la historia!!  
  
Mep 1: Hola amiga!!! Que bien que me dejes reviews, yaa lei tu nueva historia me encanta!!! Y espero que te haya ido bien en ciencias!!!  
  
Marianita-Radcliffe: Gracias por tu review!  
  
Kmila: Que bien que t gusto... y creo que oliver causo sensacion ¡bien!. Por cierto continua con tus historias!!!!  
  
Ani_b: si esos otros intereses son oliver, como se ve en este capitulo jajaj. saluditos!!! 


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5  
  
Ella estaba feliz, al fin habia encontrado a alguien que poco a poco estaba haciendo olvidar a Harry. Wood para ella era el sueño de cualquier chica: guapo, amable, caballeroso y muchas cosas mas. Y lo que mas le gustaba de él era demostraba que la queria. Sabia muy bien que tenia poco de novios pero ahora él la incluia en todos sus planes futuros.. y eso la emocionaba.  
  
A lo lejos diviso a Harry charlando con Luna, ella se acercaba a él como para darle un beso, pero el se quitaba... se veia molesto. De pronto vio como Luna se levantaba molesta y salia del lugar. Ginny se levanto haber que tenia, despues de todo era su amiga y queria apoyarla.  
  
-Luna! -Ah... Ginny -decia tristemente  
  
-¿Te enojaste con Harry? -ella asintio.  
  
-No se que le sucede, de pronto es muy cariñoso y luego es muy frio. Hace rato estabamos muy bien cuando de pronto se enojo y empezamos a pelear...  
  
-Ya sabes el temperamento que tiene Harry, despues de todo lo que ha pasado...  
  
-Si lo se, lo he comprendido... pero como se esta comportando no tiene nada que ver con lo de... (n/a: no voy a decir que paso... me matan los que no han leido el libro jajaja)  
  
-No le hagas caso, sabes que es muy enojon jajaja.  
  
-Me voy al castillo... este tengo tarea.  
  
Ginny vio como se alejaba, deprimida. No podia creer que hace un rato estuviera ayudando a Luna.. quien hiba a pensarlo. Entro al lugar, busco con la mirada a Harry ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Fue a su mesa, encontrandose a Wood y Harry platicando... sobre quiddicht (n/a: que raro... ¿verdad?).  
  
-Hola chicos  
  
-Hey Gin ¿a dónde fuiste? -lo dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Ante la mirada de Harry que casi se atraganta con su cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Fui con Luna -vio a Harry -estaba muy triste...  
  
-¿Te conto? -dijo molesto Harry.  
  
-No dijo nada... ella te quiere no la tienes que tratar mal.  
  
-Sabes Ginny, no te metas eres mi amiga... pero esto es problema de dos.  
  
-Disculpame... pense que podia ayudar.  
  
-¿Ayudar? - dijo burlonamente.  
  
-Harry no le hables asi a Ginny.  
  
-Yo hablo como quiera.  
  
-Oliver vamonos -dijo mientras le daba la mano.  
  
-Pero Gin... -dijo mientras salian ahora él estaba enojado con Harry, por como le habia hablado a su novia.  
  
***************  
  
Ella estaba sentaba frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro que le habia prestado su amiga Jane, estaba muy entretenida que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo atentamente.  
  
-Ginny!  
  
-Hey Harry me asustaste.  
  
-¿Qe haces?  
  
-Leyendo, pero la verdad me estoy muriendo de sueño -lo dijo mientras bostezaba.  
  
- Te quiero pedir disculpas.  
  
-No importa, Harry. -dijo friamente, volviendo a su lectura.  
  
-Si importa Gin, no debi hablarte asi a ti ni a Luna.  
  
-¿Hablaste con ella? -dijo levantando la vista de su libro.  
  
-Si, pero ya nos contentamos -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno -suspiro- ya que ella te perdono yo tambien lo hago.  
  
-Gracias -lo dijo mientras tomaba su mano.  
  
-Ya me voy a dormir - dijo nerviosamente, mientras soltaba su mano.  
  
-¿Tan pronto?  
  
-Si -sonrio, cerrando el libro.  
  
-Me imagino que hoy te divertiste mucho con Wood.  
  
-Ni te imaginas... nunca pense que fuera asi- decia soñadoramente.  
  
-mmmhhh....  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry?  
  
-Nada...  
  
-¿Nada?  
  
-Bueno si... no me gusta verte con el.  
  
-¿Qué? Jaja te escuchaste como Ron... - no pudo terminar la frase... sintio los labios de Harry en su boca , separandose rapidamente.  
  
-¿Por qué? -dijo sorprendida.  
  
-Me gustas...  
  
Continuara!!!!... y en el proximo capitulo veran la reaccion de Ginny, ¿dejara a wood?.. no se todavia jajaja, pero opinen.!!!! Estoy super feliz, porque me estan dejando muchos reviews, por lo visto Wood tiene muchas fans (yo soy una de ellas). Y si me tardo un poco en subirlo es porque estoy pasando por examenes.... Lean mi nueva historia!!!  
  
Escribanme a : arwenchan2003@hotmail.com o me pueden ver en el messenger...  
  
Dejen reviews!!!! (ahora tambien puden dejar reviews anonimos... gracias a Luadica me di cuenta que no me podian enviar jaja).  
  
Sakura Shidou: A mi tambien me a gustado la pareja g/w... aunque no tanto como un g/d. Y espero que te guste este capitulo. Y si se van a quedar juntos... aun no lo se, depende de sus reviews!!  
  
Mp1: Amiguita! Que bien que te este gustando y si sube el capitulo... aunque este dramatico... me encanta los fics dramaticos. Es algo que no podemos evitar amiga jajaja. Y me sonrojas con tus halagos.. sabes que te quiero yo tambien!!! Bueno espero que al final te haya ido bien en ciencias!!!. Marianita Raddcliffe: Gracias por tu review.  
  
Cass metallium. Gracias por escribirme y que bien que te esta gustando.  
  
Azkaban: Hey!!! Jejeje no me sobornes jajaja... aunque es al reves entre mas reviews mas capitulos jajaja. Y gracias, meppone contenta que te haya gustado.  
  
Bere Raddcliffe: Que bueno que lees este fic... y la verdad Luna no es tonta... es extraña jajajaja. Necesitas leer el libro para que conozcas tan estraña personalidad que tiene esta niña.... Si quien imaginaria a la "puequeña ginny" con el... me gusta la pareja y he visto que casi no hay fics de ellos. Y si van a quedar juntos... aun no lo se!!! Besos!!!!  
  
Pao Bloom: Hey gracias, que bien que te gusto!!!  
  
Loyda: Amiguita gracias por tus reviews!!! Que bien que te guste Wood (a quien no). Saluditos!  
  
Mar: Gracias por tu review... espero que te siga gustando. 


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6  
  
Era una mañana de domingo muy fria en ese momento estaba lloviendo fuertemente, haciendo un dia muy gris. Harry habia sido el primero en levantarse tan temprano, se encontraba viendo en direccion de la chimenea, que en ese momento se encontraba apagada. . Se sentia apenado por la tonteria que habia hecho con Ginny, al recordarla levanto su mano a sus los labios tocandoselos suavemente. Le habia agradado ese pequeño beso que le habia dado... aunque ella no lo acepto muy alegre. pero esos calidos labios le habian gustado.   
  
Flash Back  
  
-¿Qué? Jaja te escuchaste como Ron... - no pudo terminar la frase... sintio los labios de Harry en su boca , separandose rapidamente.  
  
-¿Por qué? -dijo sorprendida.  
  
-Me gustas...  
  
-No lo puedo creer -lo dijo mientras se levantaba furiosa del asiento.  
  
-Que no puedes creer.  
  
-Que seas asi... que no te importen mis sentimientos.  
  
-No te entiendo  
  
-Harry tu sabes bien, que tu me gustaste por muchos años...  
  
-Si lo supe ¿y que?  
  
-Bueno ahora ya no siento lo mismo... ya te olvide creo que estoy enamorada de Oliver.  
  
-No tu no puedes enamorarte asi de rapido...  
  
-Lueg ahora vienes -dijo ignorando a Harry -y dices "que te gusto"... como si nada, despues de que me hiciste llorar amargamente por que te hiciste novio de mi AMIGA!!!! -en ese momento estaba expresando todo lo que se habia guardado durante años.  
  
-No fue mi intencion, yo solo te veia como mi amiga. -dijo el levantandose, acercandose a Ginny.  
  
-Ya ves, ahora yo soy la que te ve como un amigo...  
  
-Pero no quiero que me veas asi!!!  
  
-Espera un momento -dijo callandolo - tu en este momento tienes novia... vienes conmigo, te me declaras... ¡¿tu crees que asi yo te haria ahora caso?  
  
-Ese no es el asunto, simplemente yo podria romper con Luna y si tu me dieras oportunidad - PLAFF!!! , en ese momento Harry se tocaba la cara , Ginny le acaba de dar una cachetada.  
  
-No lo puedo creer... ser el famoso Harry Potter ha hecho que se te suba a la cabeza.  
  
-Gin, yo solo.... - en este momento, ella se dio la vuelta llendose a su habitación, dejandolo solo.  
  
Fin del flash back.  
  
Lo desperto el ruido de pasos que venian bajando d las escaleras, varios alumnos con cara de sueños bajaban para ir a desayunar. Harry decidio ir a su habitacion para ver si podia de nuevo dormir.  
  
******** **********  
  
Esa semana habia sido un poco dificil para Ginny, se encontraba confundida con sus sentimientos hacia Harry. si lo seguia queriendo. Pero Wood era tan lindo con ella, que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él. Pero aun asi no habia podido olvidar ese fugaz beso, que aunque ella quiso responderlo, no pudo. no podia engañar ni a su novio ni a Luna. Sabia bien que de haberlo hecho, dificilmente se separaria de el.  
  
-Me encanta -decia feliz la pelirroja, que se encontraba abrazando en este momento a su novio.  
  
-Ufff!!! batalle mucho para encontrarte un buen regalo -lo dijo regalandole una sonrisa.  
  
-¿En serio? -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -no me tenias que regalar nada -decia mientras miraba la pulsera de plata que le acababa de dar.  
  
-Bueno... es para celebrar nuestra primera semana juntos. -Yo no tengo nada que darte -dijo incomoda.  
  
-No es necesario que me des nada -dijo mientras la la tomaba de la cintura, acercandola a el para finalmente besarla.  
  
-Harry te dije que no molestaras a Malfoy -dijo Ron, un poco preocupado.  
  
-El me busco -contesto enojado.  
  
-Si lo se, pero sabes que le va a decir a Snape y...  
  
-Mira Ron, no tengo ganas de escuchar a na.... -se callo viendo la escena de Ginny con Wood.  
  
-Este... hola Wood -dijo celosamente Ron, viendo a Wood fijamente. Ellos se separaron sonrojados.  
  
-Hola Ron... -dijo alegremente- Harry - dijo serio.  
  
-Wood... - contesto indiferente.  
  
-Hermanita no es que me moleste... pero tienes que hacer eso siempre...  
  
-Hay Ron no molestes, el es mi novio y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.  
  
-Pero recuerda...  
  
-Ron no te preocupes, yo no le haria nada a Ginny ...  
  
-Claro que nada que yo no quisiera -dijo viendolo coquetamente, sonriendo. Apenas Ron (que se puso rojo en ese momento) les hiba a contestar pero entraron los demas compañeros, para cambiarse de ropa. El entrenamiento hiba bien, pero Harry estaba muy distraido, que varias veces por poco hiba ser derivado por una bludger. Tambien el tiempo no habia sido muy favorable, seguia lluvioso frio.  
  
Harry hiba subiendo la escalinata, cuando fue alcanzado por Ginny, que paso apresudaramente a su lado, ignorandolo. El la alcanzo tomandola de un brazo.  
  
-¿Que quieres? -dijo molesta  
  
-No quiero perder tu amistad- dijo serio, soltando su brazo.  
  
-Harry. -sonrio  
  
-Fue una tonteria lo que hice. pero sabes que te quiero.  
  
-Yo tambien, me molesto lo que hiciste. pero sabes bien que no puedo enojarme contigo. - Sonrieron, el la abrazo timidamente respondiendo ella como si abrazara a uno de sus hermanos.  
  
-SABIA BIEN QUE NO TE QUEDARIAS TRANQUILA - los dos voltiaron con cara de interrogacion.  
  
-Luna ¿que pasa? -pregunto Harry  
  
-Te has burlado de mi. viendote a escondidas con ella.  
  
-Espera, el y yo no tenemos nada que ver -dijo con voz suave  
  
-Jajaja dejame reirme. yo se que te sigue gustando.  
  
-Claro -contesto con seguridad, ante la mirada atonita de los dos -pero yo ahora tengo a Oliver y me encuentro muy feliz.  
  
-Hablemos en otro sitio -dijo Harry dirigiendose a Luna.  
  
-No, ahora no quiero hablar - dijo mientras lagrimas recorrian su cara, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.  
  
-Luna. espera!!!- grito Harry, corriendo hacia donde estaba Luna, voltiando por ultima vez dandole a Ginny una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Ginny se quedo parada viendo como se cerraba la puerta. Decidio caminar cerca del lago , para tomar un poco de aire y acomodar sus ideas. se sentia tan confundida.  
  
-¿Como estas Ginny? -dijo una voz que conocia muy bien. era una voz fria y aguda. Penso que era otra de su pesadillas. pero no el estaba enfrente de ella.  
  
-Voldemort -dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa. El asintio, esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
-Te dije que volveria..  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado!!!!. no se como continuar, pero tratare de actualizarlo pronto.De hecho andaba medio bloqueada pero gracias a sus reviews pude escrbir este capitulo y si me tardo es que todavia sigo en examenes =( pero ya estoy por terminar. Ya saben si me quieren escribir por alguna duda ó sugerencia!!!! : arwenchan2003@hotmail.com . me encantaria recibir e-mail´s!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Cada dia me pongo mas feliz (ultimamente lo estoy diciendo mucho) pero he recibido muchos reviews!!!! Y ni siquiera mis otros fics recibi tantos!!!.. bueno ahora si a contestar reviews:  
  
Azkaban: Gracias por leer mi fic, y ya lei todos tus fics (como explico en el review que te mande) prometo ahora si enviarte los reviews correspondientes!!! Saludos.  
  
Mep1: Jejeje todos los hombres son uns mentirosos . (no todos jajajaa) pero que bien que te sigue gustando mi fic. Me encanta recibir tus reviews!!!! Besos!  
  
Icaper 2002: ¿Harry solo? . no seria mala idea. Y todavia no se con quien se va a quedar Ginny... pero depende de lo que opinen uds. .. aunque muchas estan a favor de Wood (bueno... quien no). Dejate llevar que me encanta recibir reviews como los tuyos que hacen que me den mas ideas... si soy la de Harry Latino, de hecho vi tu nick y te reconoci inmediatamente... aunque nunca tuve el placer de platicar contigo. Saludos!  
  
Pao Bloom: Gracias por tu review, y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste! Otra mas que cae bajo los encantos de Wood jajaj... que lastima que casi ya no salga en los libros siguentes....Saludos!  
  
Loyda: Que bien que te sigue gustando, que te agrade como se pone celoso Harry jajaja, Ginny y por supuesto Wood. Ya te puse en mi messenger, haber cuando platicamos.  
  
DanIt: Que bueno que te guste y me encantaria que me agregaras en tu lista de MSM. Saludos!  
  
3$+3%i(estefi): Hola!!! Espero que este capitulo no este tan corto, es que a veces me bloqueo y no se como continuarlo. .. Este capitulo no aparece tan feliz Harry, pero alguien tiene que estar medio depre en mis fics ¡no lo puedo evitar! . Prometo ponerlo mas feliz... ¿pero ya leiste el ultimo libro? Si es asi te daras cuenta porque su forma de ser.... Pero bueno lo pondre mas alegre. Y eres de las pocas que no les gusta Wood para Ginny jeje... bueno a ver que pasa. Saludito!!!  
  
Sabrina Black_G: ¿Piensas que es uno de los mejores fics que has leido ultimamente?... pues la verdad no lo creo porque hay muchos mejores, pero como quiera muchas gracias!!!! Si me encanta ver sufrir a Harry y me tambien me encata, pero no siempre pondremos a Ginny babeando por el!!! Adoro la pareja h/g!!!!! Pero Wood tampoco esta mal... y si mas de una quisera estar en lugar de ella... Saludos!!!!  
  
Luadica: Una de mis escritoras favoritas!!!!! Que bien que sigas leyendo mis fic... y espero que te des tiempo y leas mis otros fics, porque ya estoy por subi otro y nunca vas acabar jajaja. Y continua con los tuyos porque me tienes ya sin uñas!!! Gracias.  
  
Kmila: Gracias por tu review!!! Me encanta tu fic "Un viaje a las Islas Wizards"... ojale que sea un d/g. Que bien que te sorprendio el cap. pasado. Saludos!!!  
  
Ginny Potter W: Gua!!! Que review tan largo. me encanto!!!! Que bien que te guste, eso me pone super contenta. Y no nunca pondre en mis fics Hermione como pareja de Harry, a ella siempre la pondre con Ron... lo siento me fascinan esta parejita. Puse a Luna para ponerlo mas actual, me agrada el personaje... pero pobre chica le toco sufrir jaaja, y por ahora casi no hay fics de ellos dos juntos h/l (jejej que bien). He visto que a todo mundo le a gustado Wood, a mi tambien me molesta que casi no lop ongan... pero bueno aquí esta jaja. Yo soy pareja h/g 100%... pero me agrada mucho Wood...y no quieor cambiar tus ideales, no es la intencion jajaja. Saludos!  
  
Uff.... al fin sigan leyendo y dejando reviews!!!!!! 


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7  
  
Despues de mucho correr alcanzo a Luna en un pasillo, ella tenia la cara llena de lagrimas. Ella queria irse, pero Harry le sujeto un brazo, haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos.  
  
-Luna   
  
-¿Qué quieres Harry? -decia entre lagrimas Luna.  
  
-Entre Gin y yo no hay nada...  
  
-Yo los vi abrazados... -el sonrio  
  
-Fue un abrazo de amigos   
  
-Pero has estado muy distante conmigo...  
  
-Luna ya sabes que he estado ocupado ocn la escuela, el quidditch y todo lo demas -dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
  
-Yo te quiero Harry -decia mientras lo abrazaba ella tambien.  
  
(n/a : ¿qué facil las convence? Jeje )  
  
-Yo tambien Luna- contesto apagadamente.  
  
-Vamos a cenar. -comento Luna un poco más animada.  
  
-Si, tengo mucha hambre.   
  
Estaban todos en el Gran Comedor cenando placidamente. Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo como siempre, ahora la causa era que Krum le habia enviado una carta volviendola a invitar a Bulgaria para pasar la Navidad.   
  
-Herrr... mio...ne!!! -dijo imitando cruelmente a Krum.  
  
-Ya dejate de tonterias -dijo molesta.  
  
-Herrr...mio...ne ¿quierress venirrr a pasarr la navidad conmigo?? -decia burlonamente -pero inmediatamente cambio su cara a una seria- ¿vas a ir?  
  
-Sabes bien que no... -Ron sonrio -aunque con tu actitud me estas haciendo cambiar de parecer... -Ron quito la sonrisa.  
  
-Si tanto te gusta porque no te haces novia de él. -Hermione movia la cara incredula.  
  
-En serio si eres tonto - ahora ella era la que sonreia.  
  
-¿De que te ries?  
  
-Jaja de lo lindo que te ves cuando te veo celoso - contesto mientras le daba un beso.  
  
Harry en ese momento los veia divertido, le gustaba ver cuando se reconciliaban mas que nada para ver la tonta cara que ponia Ron al ver a su novia. En ese momento sintio un fuerte dolor en su frente. Levanto la mano tocandose su famosa cicatriz.  
  
-Voldemort -solo atino decir.  
  
-¿qué sucede Harry? -pregunto preocupada Hermione.  
  
-Voldemort... esta cerca -dijo Harry casi desmayandose del dolor -muy cerca.... - en ese momento se percato de algo : Ginny todavia no habia llegado y hacia como media hora que la habia dejado en la entrada del castillo.  
  
-Harry vamos con Dumblendore -dijo temeroso Ron. Mirando hacia la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba platicando con el Profesor Flitwick divertidamente.  
  
-Si es lo mejor... no ha pasado mucho del pasado ataque... -dijo resuelta Hermione.  
  
-Ya paso - el dolor habia desaparecido en ese instante. Su frente estaba llena de pequeñas gotas de sudor. - Él se fue... hubo otro ataque - dijo nerviosamente, buscando con la mirada a Wood si el no estaba queria decir que Ginny estaria con él. Lo tranquilizo no encontrarlo.  
  
De pronto vieron que un estudiante de Hufflepuff entraba corriendo, dirigiendose directamente a Dumblendore. Vio que el muchacho que recordo poco despues que se llamaba Brian Reggis un chico simpatico de 5to. año, se acercaba a Dumblendore y le empezaba a explicar algo pero por la cara del Director se veia que era algo grave. Notaron que dio un gran suspiro y se levantaba de la mesa rapidamente haciendo que todos los alumnos callaran inmediatamente.  
  
-Quiero que todos los prefectos lleven a todos a sus respectivas casas... y por favor no salgan hasta nuevo aviso. -dijo resuelto. Dirigiendose ahora a los profesores que lo veian tensamente. -Necesito que me acompañen... ha habido un nuevo ataque. - Se escucharon exclamaciones de temor, de sorpresa.... se veian unos a otros porque sabian lo que eso significaba, que Voldemort estaba cerca. Se levantaron apresuradamente los alumnos dirigidos por los prefectos. Ron y Hermione llevaban a sus compañeros, cuando son parados por la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Weasley necesitas venir conmigo - él palidecio - Hermione tu estaras ahora encargada. Anda ya vete. -Hermione vio a preocupada a su novio.   
  
- Yo tambien quiero ir -dijo Harry   
  
-Potter no creo que sea buena idea de que usted venga.  
  
-Profesora, por favor.- dijo suplicante.  
  
Hiban caminando por el corredor rapidamente. Ron preguntaba una y otra vez que habia sucedido y no encontraba ninguna respuesta en la profesora.   
  
-Llegamos. -dijo, ante la puerta secreta que daba con la oficina del director. - Entren. -El lugar seguia como siempre, se encotraron con las miradas curiosas de las pinturas de los antiguos directores. Harry se acerco al perchero del fenix llamado Fawkes.  
  
-Hola Fawkes -lo dijo cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.  
  
-Harry, Ron que bueno que llegaron -vieron al profesor que acababa de entrar por la puerta.  
  
-Director que sucede -decia Ron desesperado.  
  
-Sientense - suspiro- ya saben lo del ataque ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, pero que tiene que ver con Ron - dijo Harry, un poco molesto. Dumblendore dirigio su azulada mirada hacie él.  
  
-Mucho... -ahora dirigio su mirada a Ron- La señorita Weasley.  
  
-¿Mi hermana que?? -se levanto rapidamente del asiento.  
  
-Ha sido atacada por...  
  
-Voldemort -completo la frase Harry.  
  
-Pero... pero como esta?  
  
-Ella ahora se encuentra en la enfermeria, no le sucedió nada si no hubiera sido por el profesor Wood quien sabe que hubiera sucedido.  
  
-¿Wood?... le sucedio algo.  
  
-No, nada grave -sus ojos templaron un poco -fue atacado por la maldicion Crucio, -Harry temblo ligeramente, el sabia el dolor que podia causar esa maldicion... aun recordaba ese dia, cuando fue atacado con esa maldicion: el dia que Voldemort volvio. - pero afortunadamente un profesor al escuchar los gritos -dijo callandose por unos momentos al notar la cara de Ron -se acercp, haciendo que Voldemort se fuera...  
  
-Tengo que ir a verla -dijo rapidamente.  
  
-Si ve, pero por ahora no le preguntes nada.  
  
-Si profesor -contesto - Harry vamos.   
  
En ese momento él habia estado muy callado, pensando que si no la hubiera dejado sola no hubiera sucedido nada. El se levanto sileciosamente siguiendo a Ron, dirigiendo un ultimo vistazo a su Director que en ese momento empezaba a redactar una carta, levantando sus ojos cansados hacia los de Harry pero inmediatamente bajandolos nuevamente hacia su escrito...  
  
Aquí se acaba este capitulo y la pregunta del millon ¿Qué sucedió entre Ginny y Voldemort?... pues lo veran en el proximo capitulo, la verdad no se me ocurrio nada... pero ocmo quiera trate de adaptar este capitulo para el siguiente. Bueno espero que les guste.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Loyda: Hey siempre apoyandome gracias!!! ¿Fiel admiradora???... gracias!!!! Bueno lo unico que me preocupa es no quedarte mal. Yo entro al messenger entre las 11 a.m (hora de Mexico) y las 11 de la noche. Ok. Espero algun dia verte!!!  
  
Luadica: Gracias por tu review!!!! Jeje y tienes que continuar con tus fics... como molesto jajaja!!! Besitos!!!  
  
Mep: Hola amiga!!! Que bien que te gusto el pasado capitulo, espero que este tambien te guste... y ahora no actualze tan rapido porque pense que me hiban a dejar mas reviews jajaj y no resulto =( .Y como le hago para escribir tanto y tan rapido... ni yo misma lo se... y eso que estoy ocupada con la escuela.... Besos!!!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Yo estoy bien, espero que tu tambien!!!! Me pone de contenta que te hayan gustado!!! Jajaja y todavia ando viendo cn quien se va a quedar Ginny jaja capaz que al final se me ocurre dejarla solajaja... no es cierto. Bueno nos vemos!!! 


	8. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8  
  
El fuerte viento hacia que sus largos cabellos rojos se movieran lentamente, se abrazo a si misma tratndose de cubrir del viento helado y se fue a sentar a una orilla cerca del lago. El lago esa noche estaba muy calmado, a ella le gustaba ver brillar la luna reflejado en el haciendola olvidar por momentos porque se encontraba ahí. Le daba envia aquel lago, por que en el se reflejaba la calma que ella deseaba tener en ese instante.  
  
Estaba observando su reflejo en el agua, cuando una sombra aparecio detrás de ella. Empezo a temblar solo pensar en ella hacia que en su cuerpo le recorriera un escalofrio.  
  
-¿Como estas Ginny? -dijo una voz que conocia muy bien. era una voz fria y aguda. Penso que era otra de su pesadillas. pero no el estaba enfrente de ella.  
  
-Voldemort -dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa. El asintio, esbozando una sonrisa. Ella se levanto lentamente.  
  
-Te dije que volveria.. - le dijo.  
  
-No vete!!!!... esto no puede estar pasando... - Ella no podia creer que él nuevamente estaba enfrente de ella, lo que mas le sorprendio fue que Voldemort no era aquel que habia visto el curso pasado... sino que nuevamente era aquel joven de 17 años...  
  
-La pequeña Ginny aun me tiene miedo jajaja- se empezo a reir freneticamente.  
  
-Yo.. yo no te tengo miedo... -contesto con un poco de temor, claro estaba que le tenia pavor pero no se lo queria demostrar..  
  
-Jajaja... por lo visto tu famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter te ha cambiado (n/a: jjeje he sacado algunos fragmentos del libro 2... asi para que no digan) por otra -lo dijo burlonamente- ah... se me olvidaba nunca te ha hecho caso.  
  
-Callate... -murmuro  
  
-Aun te comportas como cuando tenias 11 años... - le vio de arriba abajo -pero ya no eres una niña...  
  
-Que quieres... si me vas a matar hazlo rapido... si no vete!! -ni ella misma sabia de donde habia sacado ese valor para decir eso.  
  
-No.. no... ya te dije que te mataria, pero lo estuve pensando mejor... por ahora no te matare...  
  
-¿¿Porque?? -pregunto sorprendida .  
  
-Pequeña Weasley no haga tantas preguntas... -contesto - por cierto veo que te da temor mi actual presencia y por eso me cambie al de tu querido Tom... a ese si no le tenias miedo ¿verdad? -el se acercaba lentamente a ella.  
  
-¿Qué quieres conmigo? -pregunto temerosa. Mientras el acariciaba lentamente su cara.  
  
-Ginny... la verdad contigo -contesto, separandose de ella - no quiero nada, tu sabes a quien en realidad quiero.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Si, y ahora que se que el esta enamorado de ti... te necesito para mis planes.. aunque pensandolo bien si te matara el sufriria mucho jaja.  
  
-No... no quiero morir - trato de alejarse, pero el la tomo fuertmente del brazo.  
  
-Quiero que le des un recado... - dijo en voz baja - dile que lo estare esperando si es que se quiere vengar de la muerte de su querido .... -no pudo terminar de hablar, por que fue interrumpido.  
  
-¿Ginny que sucede? -pregunto Wood desconcertado, acababa de llegar en ese momento, atraido por las voces de ellos..  
  
-Oliver vete!!!! -grito Ginny desesperada.  
  
-Mira a quien tenemos aquí -dijo Voldemort, soltando el brazo de ella. Ginny se fue con Wood rapidamente. Él la abrazo institivamente como protegiendola, el no sabia la razon pero tenia temor.  
  
- A él no le hagas nada... es un sangre limpia y ademas no te ha hecho nada - suplico Ginny abrazandolo mas fuertemente.  
  
-¿Que quieres con ella? -pregunto desafiante.  
  
-Me salio valiente tu noviecito -una pequeña sonrisa salio de us labios- vamos a ver que tanto lo es...  
  
-No!!!- grito Ginny.  
  
-Quitate estupida -grito Voldemort  
  
-Ginny retirate, ves a pedir ayuda -dijo Wood resuelto.  
  
-Amor, pero tu no lo entiendes no te puedes enfrentar a él.  
  
-Es un chico como cualquiera, ademas te esta molestando -contesto molesto.  
  
-¿Despidiendote de tu novio pequeña Ginny? - pregunto burlonamente, mientras camina de un lado.  
  
- Retirate - dijo Wood, mientras la separaba de él.  
  
-Por favor no hagas eso... el es Voldemort... -lo dijo rapidamente. Observo que lentamente Voldemort levantaba la varita, dirigiendola hacia ellos.  
  
-Que... -no pudo terminar la frase, escucho un grito que decia CRUCIO! un chorro de luz dorada (n/a:no se si es de eso color) le acaba de llegar. Era un dolor insoportable. Cayo pesadamente en el piso, algunas lagrimas le empezaron a brotar, al igual de pequeñas gotas alrededor de su frente.  
  
Ginny gritaba pidiendo ayuda desesperada. Mientras Voldemort reia divertido.Cuando sus esperanzas ya se estaban acabando escucho un grito.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -vio al profesor Snape acercandose.  
  
-Profesor -grito alivada. Vio como palidecia Snape al ver a Voldemort.  
  
-Severus -le dirigio una mirada fria, mientras bajaba la varita asi terminando con el hechizo-contigo tengo cuentas que arreglar.... pero este no es el momento...  
  
-Señor... -dijo Snape viendolo, mientras levantaba su varita.  
  
-Dejate de eso Severus.... y tu niña dale mi recado a Potter el sabe donde encontrarme.- desaparecio rapidamente, ante las asustadas caras de ellos.  
  
CONTINUARA......Dejen Reviews!!!!!  
  
Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mas, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, me costo hacerlo porque no tenia inspiracion, les doy gracias a mis amigas: AirLeE (todas esas horas en el messenger sirven de algo =P), Anvy Snape y Ukyofics (jjeej aunque no me deja reviews, me da su opinion a traves del messenger.. . gracias!) porque me dieron muchas ideas... ultimamente no tengo ni idea que hacer con los capitulos.  
  
Loyda: Gracias por tus reviews!!!! Ya ves Wood si quiso ayudar a su amada ¿abra conquistado a Gin con eso? Jejeej no lo se =P  
  
Malu: Que bien que te gusta!!! Y claro yo te aviso cuando salgan los nuevos capitulos.  
  
Icaper 2002:Hola!!! Jeje todo el mundo quiere a la pequeña Gin con Oliver.. haber que pasa... aunque la verdad is esta jugando con las dos guak!!! Asi son los hombres. Y me gusto lo de Oliver que se da cuenta que Harry anda tras su novia... se pondria interesante el asunto y pondria a un Oliver celoso hmmm.....gracias por las ideas!!!  
  
Mep: Gracias por lo animos... y ya se no debo ponerme triste por que casi no me legan reviews.. la verdad sigo escirbiendo por gente como tu que me apoya y siguen mis historias (aun no lo se porqu les gustan). Que bien que te siga gustando mi fics... por cierto ahora tu eres la quetarda en subir fics ¿qué sucede?. Besos!!!  
  
Pao Bloom: Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... y no creo que haya sucedido nada importante entre voldy y gin.... aunque lo queria poner un poco mas interesante... pero bueno salio eso. Besos!  
  
Bere Radcliffe. Gracias por tu review,.. Y aun no se quien va hacer el que se quede con el corazon de Gin... hey sube tu los capitulos de tus fics!!! Cuidate!  
  
AiRiLee: Amiga!!! Hey no puse nada de tu gusto jajaja querias ver algo mas entre Voldy y Gin.. je... ya se pero todavia no se me pega escribir como tu jajaja. Si que se quede cn Malfoy... ha pero me hiciste recordar el no aparece... snif.... y me dices cruel a mi!!!! Jajaj quien es la que hace finales dramaticos ¿??? Jejeje nos vemos .Besos!!! 


	9. Capitulo 9

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga AiRiLeE ya que aparece un personaje que adoramos jeje y gracias por que haces que me inspire con tus ideas. Envi Snape aquí habra algo que te interesara....Hey lean el fic de mi "hermanita" sSIRIUs BLAck22!!!!! se llama: "El dia más triste de Harry".. esta muy bueno!!!  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
Harry y Ron caminaban con rapidez por aquellos estrechos pasillos, que ahora se encontraban iluminados por multiples antorchas. El camino se les hacia cada vez mas largo, hasta que la fin llegaron hasta la entrada de la enfermeria entrando rapidamente a ella. Lo primero que vio Ron fue a Ginny sentada viendo fijamente a Wood y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.  
  
-Ginny! -grito Ron, ganandose una reprimenta de la enfermera.  
  
-Ron- se levanto rapidamente, abrazando a su hermano.  
  
-Ginny... ¿estas bien? -pregunto con timides Harry.  
  
-Si ... muy bien -contesto un pco insegura, no sbaia si decirle lo que le habia dicho Voldemort... y si el hiba a buscarlo.  
  
-¿Pero como fue? -pregunto impaciente Ron.  
  
-Fui a caminar al lago... -ella platico completamente todo, desde que lo vio atrás suyo, que era Tom Ryddle el que se le habia aparecido, y todo lo demas. Pero no dijo nada de que estaba buscando a Harry. Mientras tanto Harry la observaba atentamente, (haciendola sonrojar levemente) tratando de buscar algun indicio de que Voldemort lo buscaba a él.  
  
-Pero que tenias que hacer sola al lago? -exclamo exasperado Ron.  
  
-Ya Ron dejala en paz... -dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.  
  
-Si ya basta...-dijo fastidio- pero al final salio él -suspiro- a rescatarme -dijo orgullosa sujetando mas fuertemente su mano. A Harry se le quito inmediatmente la sonrisa.  
  
-Ahora vengo... voy a avisarle a Hermione -dijo Ron saliendo apresuradamente, dejando solos.  
  
Al retirarse Ron, hubo un molesto silencio que fue roto por un fuerte trueno. La lluvia empezo a caer precipitadamente en aquel solitario y callado castillo. El viento golpeaba las ventanas, haciendo que el lugar se volviera un poco lujubre.  
  
-Me preocupe mucho -al fin solto palabras Harry - al no verte en el comedor... y lo senti.... senti a Voldemort.  
  
-¿En serio? -contesto friamente  
  
-¿No habiamos arreglado ya esto?- pregunto molesto.  
  
-Disculpame Harry... estoy preocupada por - hiba a decir por ti-... Oliver.  
  
-Gin, ven -dijo levantandola de la silla en donde estaba sentada y la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Me hubiera vuelto loco si algo te hubiera pasado - le dijo casi en un susurro, cerca de su oido. Le gustaba el agradable olor que su cabello tenia era una mezcla de jazmines y rosas. Ella se separo un poco viendolo. El se empezo acercar lentamente con un poco de miedo a que ella lo evitara. Deseaba tanto volver a besar esos calidos labios...  
  
-No... harry -dijo cuando finalmente sus labios se juntaron. El la beso lentamente, Ginny repetio varias veces aquella frase pero sin intension de separarse , pero ahora si no pudo evitarlo contesto aquel anhelado beso dejando que el profundizara mas el beso. Era tan agradable besarlo, como siempre lo penso.... lentamente se separaron, los dos sonrieron.  
  
-Fue lindo -dijo fascinado viendola. Aun seguian abrazados.  
  
-Gracias... -pero su mirada feliz, cambio a una triste -pero esto no puede ser - dijo acariciando su cara, para despues separse rapidamente.  
  
Harry se quedo un momento viendola, pero opto por salir silenciosamente de aquel lugar. Voltio por ultima vez para verla, ella nuevo se encontraba sentada en aquella silla de madera. Viendo a Wood tiernamente y susurandole al oido, no quiso ni imaginarse que le decia. Se retiro del lugar sintiendo que una parte de el se quedaba en aquella sala de enfermeria.  
  
Al despuntar el dia, Wood se desperto desconcertado, pero rapidamente esbozo una gran sonrisa, al ver dormida una caballera roja recostada a lado de el. Acaricio su pelo... haciendo que ella despertara.  
  
-Hola amor -dijo la pelirroja dandole un beso.  
  
-Hola... -contesto  
  
-Dijo la enfermera que te podias ir cuando tu quisieras.  
  
-Que bien - sonrio - este... estuvo Harry aquí -pregunto con inseguridad temiendo la respuesta.  
  
-Si -lo vio preocupada - pero se fue enseguida -añadio rapidamente.  
  
- Esta bien -dijo cansadamente. Se quedo pensando que todo lo que escucho entre sueños era cierto... hubo un momento donde desperto y vio a Harry besando a SU novia... tendria que ir a hablar con el - penso decidido- no hiba a dejar que le quitaran a su novia y menos él.  
  
Ya como a las 10 de la mañana salieron de la enfermeria, ella se encontraba feliz y hablaba rapidamente como nunca con él, Wood la veia divertido. Él se fue a su habitacion a cambiarse de ropa. Y ella a su sala comun para ponerse el uniforme para ir a sus clases.Comia alegremente una barra de chocolate e hiba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien le hablaba.  
  
-Weasley!!! -grito aquella voz. Ella lo vio fastidio.  
  
-¿Que quieres Malfoy? -pregunto  
  
-Quiero preguntarte algo... ven - dijo arrastrando las palabras, como siempre hacia. La tomo del brazo y la llevo a un aula solitaria.  
  
***Aparición especial de Draco... para mi amiga AiRiLeE****  
  
-Habla rapido que tengo clase -exclamo molesta.  
  
-Shhh... -contesto poniendo un dedo en su boca -solo quiero saber que dijo Él.  
  
-¿Él? - rio fuertemente - ni siquiera tienes el valor de pronunciar su nombre... recuerda se llama Vol-de-mort -dijo como si le enseñara a un bebe decir mamá.  
  
-Como te atreves a decir su nombre -dijo empujandola fuertemente a la pared, sujetandola de los hombros.  
  
-Idiota, me lastimas. -grito quedamente, mientras trataba de separarse de él.  
  
-Dime que te dijo -dijo empezandose a enojar.  
  
-Te apuesto que no hablo de ti -dijo en tono de burla.  
  
-Me estas empezando a cansar... dime que te dijo -repitio.  
  
-Lo de siempre -contesto con indiferencia - que buscaba a Harry.  
  
-Potter... todo tiene que ver con Potter -dijo enojado.  
  
-El ha estado mucho mas cerca de lo que tu podras estar de "Él" jaja... y sin esfozarse.  
  
-¿Eso es todo?  
  
-Si... ahora si me dejaras irme. -dijo tratando de separarse de nuevo.  
  
-No -contesto, mientras la sujetaba mas fuertemente.  
  
-¿No que? - pregunto.  
  
-No quiero dejarte ir... sabes tengo ganas de divertirme -contesto casi en un susurro cerca de su boca. Ella sintio el frio aliento de el, sobre ella.  
  
-No juegues Malfoy -lo trato de empujar.  
  
-Solo un poco -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura y acercandose más besandola a la fuerza. Ella se trataba de separar pero entre mas luchaba el ponia mas resistencia y pareca que lo disfrutaba. Sintio como las manos de el subia a su blusa tratando de desabrocharla, ahora la boca de Draco se encontraba en su cuello. Queria gritar pero el lo evito besandola de nuevo. De pronto se escucharon pasos y voces en los pasillos, seguramente era cambio de clase penso aliviada Ginny. El se separo rapidamente haciendo hacia atrás un mechon de su rubia cabellera.  
  
-Bien querida... ya me voy... lastima -dijo viendola coquetamente.  
  
-Idiota. -contesto, mientras se arreglaba su tunica.  
  
-Sabes siempre me pregunte a que sabrian tus labios... y saben -dijo pasandose lentamente su lengua por su boca - a ¿chocolate?... que rico.  
  
Ella vio como salia con su estilo de andar arrogante. Salio un poco despues hacia su sala comun, , aun tratando de encontrarle alguna explicacion a lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!! Dejen reviews!!!  
  
Estoy emocionada por que ahora si recibi muchos reviews!!!... pero lastima que no haya hecho el capitulo pasado muy a su gusto. Espero que les haya gustado este... y en el proximo ahora si Wood se enfrentara a Harry ¿qué le dira?. Por cierto a quien prefieren ¿Wood O Harry?... y no se vale Draco jeje. Besos. Ya saben escibanme a mi e-mail: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Pao Bloom. Gracias por tu review, y si parece que Snape es bueno... jeje nunca lo sabremos. Saludos!!!  
  
Azkaban: Gracias por decir que es una historia preciosa jeje ¿tu lo crees?... y eso si dejame reviews para que me alegres el dia!!Sabes me gustan muchos los tuyos y siempre trato de dejarte reviews a ti tambien (en todos). Que bueno que te guste el fic!!! Gracias por ser una de las elegidas... y no creo escrbir mejor que Rowling... ella es la Diosa!!!! E inspiracion de todos nosotros... sin ella no existirian estos fics... como quiera muchisisisiisissmas gracias... por cierto la verdads yo trato de imitarla... pero es imposible! Y que triste que no lo haya hecho mas emocionante... de hecho empeze diferente este capitulo, pero eso haria que se enredara todo y opte por cambiarlo... si supieras todo lo que se me ocurrio. Gracias por valorar mi trabajo (que bien me cuesta)Besos!!!!  
  
Sirius Black: HERMANITA!!! Al fin te dignas a leer mis fics... ya que como tu escribes mejor que yo hmm.... y eso que "no puedo creer que esta bueno" , que poca confianza me tenias jeje.... gracias por el apoyo .....que bueno que te gusto!!!! Besos para mi adorada hermanita pequeña!!! Ya sabes de tu COMPAÑERA DE BATALLAS!!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Aquí otra de mis grandes amigas, me pone de buen humor leer tus reviews... Jeje hubiera hecho mas larga donde aparecio Snape... trate pero ya no tenia tiempo y ya lo queria subir... sorry. Y parece que el final de Gin esta llegando ¿a quien escojera?.... bueno pues aqu estare esperando a que al fin subas azlgun capitulo nuevo. Besos!  
  
AiRiLeE: Amiguita!!! Ya se hize sufrir a Wood ... pobrecito ¿Alguien se apunta para cuidarlo? , pero te lo mando ya mismo para que lo cuides en tu casa jejeje. Y ya no quiero usar tanto drama... pero es mi debilidad... ya me conoces jeje... por algo somos amigas =P . Y por favor no quiero que te vengues de mi... te conozco y me vas hacer sufrir en tus fics.... y ya ves puse una aparicion especial de Draquito!!!!  
  
Anvi Snape: Gracias por dejarme un review y siempre darme ideas para continuar mis fics. Y aquí tienes el capitulo donde Oliver se da cuenta que Harry le quiere quitar la novia... pero el proximo cap. va a reclamarle, tal vez hasta pelea!!! Y tu continua dejandome sugerencias ¡me encanta!!! Y a la vez yo trato de seguirlas.... Cuidate!!!  
  
Mep: Yo estoy muy bien ¿y tu? Gracias por los animos!!! Y yo ya me estoy empezando a desesperar porque no continuas tus fics... pero bueno gracias por tus reviews que hacen que se me levante el animo.  
  
Loyda: Hola amiga!!! Jejej ¿un capitulo extraño? No pense que les pareciera asi jaja... ¿pero porque piensas eso?... ahora tu me dejaste con la curiosidad. Besos 


	10. capitulo 10

Aquí les traje el nuevo capitulo, de hecho lo hiba a subir hasta el sabado, porque ahora tengo mucha tarea... demasiada para mi gusto jeje. Pero me emocione con todos los reviews que me han enviado y pues aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste.  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
Wood se encontraba sentado enfrente de su escritorio. Ya habia pasado algunos dias de aquel ataque y ahora se encontraba tranquilo. Veia distraidamente hacia un poster del equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra, donde los jugadores hiban de un lado a otro pasandose la quaffle, y de pronto se veia una pequeña snitch y aparecia el buscador. Le recordo a Harry... al recordarlo se molesto, tenia que hablar con él.. tenia que aclararle que Ginny era su novia y no hiba a permitirle que anduviera besando a su novia a su antojo. Apreto los puños. Voltio hacia el reloj dandose cuenta que pronto seria el entrenamiento, mañana jugarian contra Slytherin.  
  
*********  
  
Ginny se acerco cansadamente hacia el campo, extrañaba volar en su escoba mientras el frio viento se azotaba sobre su cara. Sonrio solo al pensar en ello. A lo lejos diviso a Wood, que volaba rapidamente sobre aquel cielo azul. Ella lo saludo con la mano.  
  
-Ginny, ahora bajo - grito El aterrizo en el piso rapidamente, dejando su escoba sobre el pasto.  
  
-Hola amor!!! -dijo cariñosamente, besandolo.  
  
-Que hermosa te ves hoy - la veia atentamente, temia tanto perderla.  
  
-¿Que te pasa?... te veo extraño -pregunto preocupada. - No pasa nada -contesto, sonriendole. Acaricio su cara lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento? -pregunto interesada, mientras caminaban tomados de las manos, para ir a sentarse a las gradas.  
  
-Muy bien... otro triunfo mas para Gryffindor -contesto con seguridad.  
  
-Jaja... pues espero que sea cierto... no soportaria ver ganar a esos Slytherin -dijo, mientras le daba un escalofrios al pensar en Malfoy, la verdad pensaba que era un verdadero idiota. Ya no la habia vuelto a molestar, se alegro solo al pensar en la cara de decepcion que habia puesto cuando le pregunto sobre Voldemort.... Ni siquiera por ser hijo de uno le llegaba ya informacion acerca de los movimientos de Voldemort. Estaba segura que su padre le habia dicho de la visita de Él a Hogwarts.  
  
-Mira ahí viene tu hermano ¿todavia sigue enojado con Hermione?.  
  
-Ellos dos se adoran... ya no siguen enojados. -contesto observando como se acercaba a ellos en compañía de Harry.  
  
-Hey Ginny, no vengas a intenrrupir los entrenamientos -dijo su hermano Ron molesto.  
  
-Dejame en paz Ron.... Oliver ¿verdad que no te molesta? -dijo en tono medio inocente.  
  
-Jajaja... claro que no amor. -contesto divertido. Le agradaba como jugaba con su hermano. Vio que Harry se acercaba, e instintivamente abrazo a Ginny.  
  
-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry, cuando al fin llego ahí. Ella contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
-Oliver dice que ya estan listos -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Si claro, los haremos pedazos jajaja - contesto Ron con cierto tono de triunfo.  
  
-Mira viene Hermione -dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Dónde? - Ron voltio a todos lados buscandola.  
  
-Si seras tonto Ron jajaja.... solo queria ver tu reacción -dijo Ginny juguetonamente. Todos rieron, menos Ron que estaba tan rojo como su cabello y la veia enojado.  
  
-Harry vamos a dejar este par de enamorados porque ya me aburrieron. - Camino Ron, hacia donde habia dejado su escoba volando otra vez para seguir entrenando.  
  
-Bueno... nos vemos al rato -dijo Harry viendo atentamente a Ginny. Se dio cuenta que Wood la abrazaba mas, y se le quedaba viendo extrañadamente.  
  
-Gin, ahora nos vemos tengo que seguir entrenandolos.  
  
-Yo me voy tambien, tengo tarea. - Se despidieron con un beso, y cada uno tomo su camino.  
  
Todos los del equipo se encontraban duchandose y arreglandose. Habia sido un buen entrenamiento y ahora se encontraban cansados y esperando que la cena ya estuviera lista, porque se morian de hambre.  
  
-Harry necesito hablar contigo. -dijo Wood.  
  
-Claro... solo dejame terminar de vestirme. -sonrio.  
  
-Te espero afuera. -contesto cortante.  
  
Se encontraba recargado en la pared, viendo como todos hiban saliendo rapidamente para irse a cenar. Al final vio que venia Harry y Ron platicando.  
  
-Ron separame un buen trozo de pastel de calabazas.  
  
-Claro compañero - dijo Ron - Adios Oliver.  
  
-Adios... cuñado - contesto Wood. Ron solo movio la cabeza sonriendo.  
  
-Bien, Wood ¿que pasa? -pregunto.  
  
-Te lo voy a decir rapidamente- contesto. Harry se sorprendio ya no escuchaba como el amable y alegre Wood. De hecho parecia muy molesto.  
  
-Habla -dijo extrañado.  
  
-Quiero que dejes de molestar a MI novia.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Potter -eso si que le sono extraño a Harry - no te hagas el que no sabes... yo vi cuando besabas a Ginny.  
  
-Eso.... -contesto con cierto aire de indiferencia - si lo hice y no me arrepiento.  
  
-¿Que? - grito acercandose peligrosamente a él.  
  
-Lo volveria hacer si ella lo aceptara.  
  
-Tu-no-te-volveras-acercar-a-mi-novia!!!!! -dijo tomando el cuello de su tunica. - ENTENDISTE!!!  
  
-Yo me volvere acercar a ella las veces que quiera... TU NO ENTIENDES YO LA QUIERO!!!!  
  
-Tuviste muchas oportunidades... TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO POR LAS BUENAS NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA.  
  
-Jaja -rio cinicamente -tu y cuantos mas van a evitar que me acerque a ella - Ahora si Wood se encontraba furioso.  
  
-Conmigo tienes -ninguno de los dos supo quien fue el que tiro el primer golpe, pero ahora se encontraban tirados en el piso peleando ferozmente.  
  
-BASTA!!!! - grito Ron corriendo Ron junto a Hermione hacia ellos. Ellos no se separaban, por los gritos salieron algunos de los jugadores que aun se encontraban en los vestidores. Ellos los separaron difilmente, ninguno de los dos querian dejar de pelear.  
  
-Ahora si me entendiste Potter -dijo Wood, limpiandose la sangre que se encontraba en su boca. Separandose inmediatamente de quienes lo sujetaban fuertemente de los brazos.  
  
-Ni lo pienses Wood... ahora menos que nunca dejare a Ginny. -le contesto, el ahora tenia un ojo morado, y la ceja la tenia partida. Ron y Hermione lo tenian fuertemente sujetado.  
  
-Harry ¿por qué? -dijo Luna. Harry no se habia dado cuenta que ella se encontraba ahí. La cara de Luna denotaba el dolor que ahora sentia y los ojos de ella ahora se encontraban con algunas lagrimas. Ella se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
-Maldicion -exclamo Harry enojado. Soltandose bruscamente de sus amigos. Caminando rapidamente hacia el castillo. CONTINUARA...... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
¿Qué les parecio? Bueno a mi me agrado... pero no tanto como quisiera. Por cierto a varias personas les agrado ver a Draco... y a otras no.... pero recuerden era una "aparicion especial", no creo que lo vuelva a poner en todo lo que resta en la historia... disculpa AiRiLeE. Si me quieren escribir a mi correo o platicar en le messenger conmigo: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Ukyofics: Gracias por tu e-mail!!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Pues yo estoy muy bien... y pienos que te gusto el capitulo... me dejaste un gran review!!!! Gracias. Y si para mi son muy preciados los reviews.... ¿me quedo espectacular? Jeje no lo creo.. Pobre Wood... pero en ese capitulo se las cobro de Harry. Que bueno que te gusto lo de Malfoy y si es sexy... jeje. Claro que te puedo ayudar, ya sabes casi siempre entro en las mañanas am MSN o en las noches despues de las 11. Saludos!!!!  
  
Mep: Gracias or siempre dejarme reviews... pero estoy enojada contigo jeje... porque ya no has hecho mas fics??? No señorita muy mal.... usted haga mas que me gustan mucho. Me gusto mucho el final de tu historia... yo quiero a Harry!!!! Besos!!!  
  
Katy: Graciasp or tu review... te gusto que apereciera Draco... a mi tambien.... pero que lastima que a muchos no... jeje .  
  
Loyda: Yo estoy muy bien... atareada por tanta tarea. Jajaja ese Draco causo conmocion... bueno el ya no va a entrar de nuevo en la historia, solo lo hice para divertirme un rato. Gracias por dejarme review. Besitos!!! Pao Bloom: Hey, ya se Draco es un aprovechado... pero a si nos encanta. Bueno en el capitulo puse mas o menos como se entero de Voldemort... simplemente su padre le aviso. Gracias!!!  
  
Sabrina Black_G: Me diste miedo. jeje. Pobre de tu amiga... en serio. Espero que te mantenga contenta por que si no.... Saluditos!!!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Gracias por las cosas que me dices haces que me anime a escribir mas rapido y tratar de escribir mejor... y me encanto tu discurso sobre cuando pudiste postear... me llego en el alma =P . Me gusto eso de esta "chido" tu fic... jeje. Si casi no estoy entrando en el MSN, me da flojera jaja y ando ocupada con tareas, y ya quiero vacaciones.... Tu sigueme escribiendo e-mail.. a no era un review jaja como este. Un gran beso!!!!! Anvi Snape. Hola!!! Que mal que siempre se te desconecta tu internet, cuanod estamos platicando =( ... pero bueno no te preocupes despues habra otras oportunidades de platicar. Y me estoy tratando de tomar tus consejos en el fic ¿te has dado cuenta?. Tratare de meter mas a tu papi Snape. Si cambie totalmente la historia, y se te habia dicho otra cosa en MSN.. pero creo que esto esta mejor. Saluditos!!!  
  
AiRiLee: Pues que decirte. ya viste te puse a tu querido Draco solo por que tu siempre me lo pedias. aunque a muchos no les agrado esa aparicion. Es cierto Draco le dio ese toque especial en el fic... bueno para mi.... y si Ginny lo disfruto... pues espero que si, porque si yo hubiera sido ella ni loca lo ignoro. Espero que te haya gustado la pequeña pelea de h/w... y no creo que vuelva aparecer Draco... pero ya ves yo cambio de desiciones rapidamente. Gracias por las vibras (yo te envio el doble, porque me tienes esperando tu fic) me sirvieron para hacer este capitulo en menos de una hora. Besitos!!!  
  
Azkaban: ¿te gusto? Jeje que bien que si... gracias por decir que soy una maravillosa escritora, pienso que hay mejores.. NO DESGRACIADAMENTE NUNCA ESCRIBIRE COMO ROWLING.... pero gracias me encanta los animos que me das.... y por favor no borres tus fics... jeje mejor tirate de un puente (no es cierto.... entoncs quien me dejaria tan buenos reviews) !!! Besos!!!  
  
Ginny_potter_Irene: Gracias por el review! 


	11. capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11.  
  
Ginny se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca, viendo indeferentemente su libro de Transformaciones, mientras nerviosamente movia sus dedos en la mesa. Estaba pensando en Wood y como los ultimos dias se comportaba extraño con ella... la veia con cierta melancolia, sentia que besaba como si fuera el ultimo beso que le daria ó a veces la abrazaba tiernamente. Levanto su mirada del libro porque llamo su atención un grupo de alumnas que acababan de entrar que cuchicheaban emocionadas y ellas al verlas le lanzaban una risita tonta. Las vio con cara de fastidio, desde que era novia de Wood la gente la veia asi. Una chica de aquel grupo se acerco a ella.  
  
-Weasley -le hablo llamando su atencion. Ella levanto su vista. Se fijo en su tunica y se dio cuenta que era una Hufflepuff.  
  
-Si ¿se te ofrece algo? -pregunto indiferente.  
  
-Este... solo queria decirte -dijo nerviosamente - que acaban de ver peleando al profesor Wood...  
  
-¿Qué? -se levanto rapidamente.  
  
-Si... fue con Potter y .. -no pudo terminar, porque Ginny salio rapidamente de la biblioteca.  
  
Corrio rapidamente, tenia que ir con Oliver. No se imaginaba que habria pasado para que se peleara con Harry, ellos siempre se habian llevado muy bien. Llego rapidamente ante la puerta de la oficina de Wood, toco suavemente la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién? -pregunto Wood molesto.  
  
-Soy yo -dijo. Se abrio rapidamente la puerta, apareciendo un chico con algunos golpes en la cara.  
  
-Pasa -le dijo con indiferencia.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? -pregunto preocupada. Acercandose a él.  
  
-Fue... ese Potter el que me provoco. -se separo de ella.  
  
-Tranquilo Oliver... ven. -tomo su mano y sentandolo en un pequeño mueble color negro. Ella acerco una silla para sentarse enfrente y empezar a limpiar las heridas.  
  
-Ouch... -dijo con dolor. Cuando ella le paso un algodón con alcohol cerca de su boca.  
  
-Ya voy a terminar -sonrio- ¿Qué sucedió? - lo vio dulcemente.  
  
-Yo... yo vi - desvio la mirada -cuando el te beso...  
  
-Oliver... yo -bajo la mirada apenada.  
  
-Y por eso lo golpee... no voy a permitir que ande tras mi novia.  
  
-No se que decir -pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. El tomo su menton levantandolo delicadamente.  
  
-No tienes que decir nada. -acerco su cara a la de ella, rozando suavemente sus labios. Ahora roze de labios se transformo a un beso, que los dos disfrutaban. El la tomo de la cintura, sentandola a su lado. Ella acariaba su espalda y notaba como se estremecia cuando tocaba su cuello. La fue recostando en aquel mueble, besandola con deseperacion y notando que sus caricias cada vez subian mas de tono. Ella lo separo.  
  
-Oliver que te pasa -dijo, respirando rapidamente. Sintio como él la besaba nuevamente, otra vez se separo.  
  
-Nada -pregunto molesto  
  
-¿Nada?... solo que nunca me habias besado asi.  
  
-Eres mi novia ... puedo besarte asi si yo quiero. -ella se levanto molesta.  
  
-Estas muy raro... -ella no veia ahora el Oliver cariñoso que la besaba y la abrazaba. El la tomo de la mano, atrayendola a él otra vez.  
  
-Gin... solo dejate llevar -susurro a su oido. Besandola nuevamente.  
  
-Amor.. yo.. -sus palabras eran apagadas por los multiples besos que el le daba - no... quiero... - callo sintiendo como las mano de el, se metia debajo de su blusa acariciando su espalda....  
  
*********** *************  
  
Harry caminaba molesto, hacia la sala comun. Llego rapidamente, y viendo que la sala estaba atestada de estudiantes, decidio subirse a su habitación. Vio su cama y se fue acostar rapidamente. Veia fijamente el techo, pensando en los sucesos. Fue a buscar a luna, pero ella se habia ido corriendo hacia la sala comun de Revanclaw. Asi que decidio ir a buscarla temprano, antes del juego. Se fue quedando poco a poco dormido.  
  
Desperto en la madrugada, por mas que trato ya no se pudo volver a dormir, asi que bajo a la sala comun. Al mirar alrededor vio libros abiertos sobre la mesa, envolturas de dulces en el piso, algunos pergaminos aun sin terminar. Se sento enfrente de la chimenea tratando de tomar calor de aquella chimenea apagada. Tomo un libro que encontro a su lado y empezo a leerlo. Vio la hora en su reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana, penso frustado porque no podia dormir. Escucho que se abria el hoyo en la pared y aparecia aquella chica pelirroja que tanto le gustaba.  
  
-Ginny -dijo quedamente. Ella lo voltio a ver asustada.  
  
-Harry - contesto nerviosa. Viendo como habia quedado despues de la pelea.  
  
-¿Qué hacias afuera a estas horas? -la vio ceñudo.  
  
-Es algo que a ti no te importa. -contesto, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.  
  
-¿Estabas con Oliver? -ella paro, voltiando a ver rapidamente. Se acerco a él. Harry estaba sacando un botiquin para curarse las heridas.  
  
-Este... si -contesto sonrojada. -pero no le digas nada a Ron... dame eso- le dijo, mentras le quitaba el algodón. Se lo paso lentamente tratando de no lastimarlo.  
  
-No crees que es muy tarde paras que estuvieran solos -pregunto con cierto tono de molestia.  
  
-Le estaba limpiando sus heridas...  
  
-Asi???? - lo dijo con tono de no creerle nada.  
  
-Él me dijo lo que habia pasado... muy mal Harry...  
  
-El se lo busco -dijo levantadose precipitadamente, tirando el material de curación al piso. Los dos se inclinaron rapidamente recogiendo el material. El estaba cerca de ella respirando su perfume de jazmines... pero ahora no era solo el aroma... se mezclaba con el de Wood. Se paro rapidamente, ante la mirada de ella.  
  
-Tu... tu y Wood... -dijo incredulo.  
  
-Yo y Wood ¿qué? -pregunto indiferente. -Los dos... -trato de despejar aquella escena que ahora venia a su mente, aquella donde veia como Ginny se entregaba a Wood. El noto como se sonrojaba y esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
-No Harry... no sucedió nada. -Dijo con seguridad.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Hasta mañana Harry .... suerte en el juego. - Camino rapidamente hacia las escaleras, dejando solo a Harry.  
  
********** ***********  
  
-Harry, levantate ya es tarde -dijo una voz femenina. Tocnado su hombro. Abrio los ojos, para encontrarse con la cara de su amiga Hermione. Se dio cuenta que se habia quedado dormido en el mueble.  
  
-Ya... ok -dijo bostezando, se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cuello.  
  
-Por Merlin, falta menos de dos horas para que empieze el juego.!!!!! -dijo Ron desesperado .  
  
-Maldición... -recordo que queria hablar con Luna, pero ya no le alcanzaba el tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Harry?  
  
-Nada... vamos a desayunar -dijo cansadamente Harry.  
  
Salieron juntos caminando y platicando sobre el proximo juego. Hermione y Ron hiban tomados de la manos. Entraron al gran comedor, lo primero que vo fueron unos ojos zules que lo veian tristemente... vio como se levantaba y salia rapidamente del comedor.  
  
-Mira ahí va Luna -dijo incomoda Hermione.  
  
-Si, lo se.  
  
-¿Vas hablar con ella?  
  
-Claro pero despues.. -fue interrumpido por aquella voz inconfudible.  
  
-¿Qué te peleaste con tu novia... Potter.  
  
-Es algo que no te interesa Malfoy.  
  
-Y por esa Weasley - dijo en tono de desprecio, viendo como entraba Ginny al comedor. Ron se levanto rapidamente, siendo detenido por su novia.  
  
-Vete Malfoy... si no tu equipo no se quedara sin capitan -dijo Ron furioso.  
  
-Te comprendo Potter - observabo a Ginny - besa tan bien -dijo en un susurro que solo escucho Harry.- se levanto apunto de golpearlo.  
  
-Harry no le hagas caso... como sabe que van a perder viene a molestarte. -contesto sabiamente Hermione.  
  
-Suerte -dijo maliciosamente. Viendolos con asco.  
  
Harry vio como se alejaba caminando arrogantemente. Pasando a lado de Ginny dirigiendole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo voltio a ver con fastidio.  
  
Se empezo a escuchar el vuelo de las lechuzas, que llegaban como todos los dias con loas acostumbradas cartas. A ella le llego carta de su padres. Vio que a Wood le habia llegado una carta , notando como sonreia y la empezaba a leer para posteriormente decirle algo a Hadrig que se estaba levantado de la mesa. Hadrig le dio un par de palmadas que casi hacen que la cara de Wood se metiera dentro del plato de avena. Wood se levanto para salir rapidamente del lugar... eso a Ginny le extraño.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!!! Dejen reviews!  
  
Feliz porque recibi muchosssss reviews y hay gente nueva que los esta dejando y eso me pone super contenta!!!!... aunque he visto a varias de mis conocidas ya que no me dejaron =( .... jeje como quiera saluditos a esas personas (ustedes ya saben quienes son). Ademas de que van mas de 70 reviews!!!! Ni con mis tres fics anteriores llegue a juntar esta cantidad... en serio muchas gracias, para mi es muy importante sus reviews!!  
  
Hermanita adorada!!! Espero que ya estes mejor de animos... nuestra pequeña mami se dara cuenta de su equivocacion y volvera a ser la misma de antes. Jejej y lo dije jugando es ode que no confiabas en mi, yo se que si lo haces. Espero con ansias el nuevo capitulo de tu fic y no seas tan pesimista a mi me gusta tu fic... y yo batalle mucho para que empezaran a leer los mios... un gran besote para mi compañera de batayas!!!!  
  
Ginny Potter W: Hay muchas chicas de Potter ¿como le hara Harry? Jaja . Me encantan los reviews largos... asi que sigueme escribiendo asi... y escribe cuando puedas!!! Ya se mchos esperaban mas del encunetro de Ginny con Voldmeort, pero la idea que al principo tenia hiba a enredar mucho la historia y por eso decidi slo poner eso.... pobre Harry lo quieres solito.... y me encantaria recibir tus fics!!!!! Mandamelos cuanto antes y por ierto ya te puse en mi messenger., espero platicar pronto contigo.... y no eres la primera que me dice que ponga a Luna co nWood... mejor la dejo con Neville y harian una formidable pareja. Y prometo que ya no saldra draco, sol ocuando es 100% necesario snif.... me cuesta tanto no ponerlo.... Saluditos!  
  
Azkaban: Querida segura que has leido bien mis fics???... porque no creo que algun dia podre escribir como Rowling... ella es unica. Jajaja niña ,me encantan tus reviews, en serio me hacen animarme mucho y ademas me alegran porque casi siempre son los primeros!!! Que bueno que te sigue gustando mi historia.... ¿ya leiste el 5to. Libro? Por cierto ya lei tu nuevo fic, es encantador.... Besitos!!!!!!  
  
Anvy Snape: Yo si creo que sea ÉL-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el que le puso alguna maldicion a tu compu... siempre falla!!.. ademas de que se las quiere cobrar por lo que le hizo tu padre... ajajja. Gracias por dejarme review y ponerme tantos ocnsejos que siempre trato de seguir.... espero que te llegue la inspiracion y me des mas ideas porque ultimamente como que no tengo (mucho estres escolar)... y desgraciadamente la pequeña aparicion de Draco fue pequeña pero espectacular... ya se me pase pero lo adoro jaja. Trata con mas carilño a tu medio hermano Harry que él te quiere jaja (y lo que es un idiota se me hace que se lo heredo Petunia). Besos!!!  
  
Pao Bloom: Hola!!! Que mal que te decepciono Woood. pero esa es la intencion, es que siempre lo ponen como el entusiasta y buen Wood. y pues a veces aburre eso. En cuanto lo de Luna... haber que pasa, pero eso si ya le va a poner tarjeta roja a Harry en cuanto sa su relacion. Gracias por escribir!  
  
Sabrina Black_G: Yo se que no era esa tu intencion, jaja no te preocupes. De hecho si estaba pensando poner dos finales... pero haber que piensan los demas... Yo se que me quedan un poco cortos, pero si los hago largos los ovy a tardar en subir y no me gusta hacerlos esperar.... Ya entendi por que estas huerfanita... te acompaño en tu dolor snif... Saluditos!!  
  
Jade Potter Weasley (Mégera): Me encanta esa cancion. de hecho a veces cuando escribo mis fics la escucho por eso me quedan un poco. ¿como lo digo? Asi... deprimentes. Gracias por tu review!  
  
AiRiLee!: Hola amiga!!! Ya se no los puedo hacer tan largos como los tuyos.... yo soy fatal para describir tan bin como tu... niña seguimos escribiendo (sabes cuanto tiempo me tardo contestando tus e-mails.... jajaja...) y tu continua pronto con tu fic!!!! Besitos!!!  
  
Ginny_Potter_Irene: Wua que nick mas largo... Gracias por tu review... y en cuanto Wood se quede con Luna... no es mala idea, me lo pensare.  
  
Bea: Jajaj hago mucho sufrir a Harry, pero bueno, que bien que te guste el fic. tratare de poner a Luna algo mas fuerte, es que cuando lei el 5to. Libro ella se me hizo una persona muy sensible, por eso la pongo siempre llorando, pero tratare de ponerla mas feliz!  
  
Mep: Hola niña!!! Este... si te comparto a Harry pero solo en ratitos... bueno solo cuando este con Draco y no se lo haya llevado mi amiga Airilee jaja. Y si me molesta que ya no hayas escrito... muy mal.... y es buena idea hacer una continuacion de ese fic, me agrado mucho.Que bien que yte haya gustado ese capitulo ,a veces no me agradan... pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que poner. ¿Crees que estoy mejorando? Gracias!!! Besos!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Hey yo estoy bien, apesumbrada por los trabajos. pero ni modo..Espero verte pronto para darte ideas para seguir tus fics... continua primero el de "Extraña Obsesión" el cual me encanta. Ya sabes en la mañana casi siempre entro.... o tu dime cuando y tratare de entrar! (quieres Harry que quede con Ginny... mmm... ya veremos =P ) Cuidate y Besitos!  
  
Phoebe: Gracias por tu review y por tus palabras ... que bien que te gusta y espero seguir escribiendo bien para que te siga gustando. Besos!  
  
Loyda: Como siempre nunca me quedas mal... gracias!!! Espero no hacer sufrir mas a Gin.... ¿te gusto lo que te conte del nuevo fic que empeze a escribir?... ya sabes si tienes ideas dimelas y tratare de ponerlas y escribe lo que me dijiste!!! Bueno amiga nos vemos. Besos! 


	12. capitulo12

CAPITULO 12  
  
Ella se quedo viendo un rato mas hacia la mesa de profesores hacia aquella puerta donde habia salido su novio. Se preguntaba que habia pasado.  
  
-Ginny -dijo una voz algo timida a su lado.  
  
-Hee... ¿qué pasa? -pregunto extrañada.  
  
-Andas en las nubes jajaja  
  
-Ya callate Neville...  
  
-Bueno... solo te hablaba para decirte que no tarda en empezar el juego ¿vamos?  
  
-Este... tengo que ir a mi habitacion....  
  
-Entonces nos vemos alla -dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Ella se levanto, dirigiendose hacia su habitación, tenia mucho sueño. Sabia que aun faltaba como una hora para el empiezo del juego, asi que prefirio llegar acostarse un momento en su cama. Se tiro a la cama pesadamente, viendo haca el techo de la habitación. Entraba algo de luz asi que decidio correr las cortinas de su cama encontrandose ahora a oscuras. Sonrio al recordar a Wood... y la cara de Harry cuando le pregunto si habia pasado algo con su novio... era cierto algo habia pasado... pero no le habia mentido.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Amor.. yo.. -sus palabras eran apagadas por los multiples besos que el le daba - no... quiero... - sentia como las mano de el, se metia debajo de su blusa acariciando su espalda....  
  
Se separo de nuevo rapidamente de él, lo queria pero no queria dar ese gran paso... todavia no. El la veia con cara de decepcion.  
  
-¿Pero que demonios te sucede Ginny? -pregunto molesto.  
  
-Espera... que demonos te sucede a ti! - grito  
  
-Solo quiero estar contigo.... -dijo en voz un poco, levantandose del sillon.  
  
-Yo tambien... pero no quiero hacerlo...  
  
-Pero sabes bien que te amo!!!  
  
-Eso tambien lo se ... pero si dices que me amas, esperame...  
  
-Te comprendo. -susurro, bajando la cabeza.  
  
-Oliver yo te quiero y desearia que tu fueras el primero, pero aun no me siento preparada...  
  
-OK- volvio a sonreir como lo hacia siempre. La abrazo tiernamente.  
  
-Gracias -ella le dio un pequeño beso.  
  
-Solo que me da tanto miedo perderte.  
  
-No me vas a perder, ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
-Nada... por nada, ven vamos a sentarnos -ella lo voltio a ver con cara de desconfianza -jaja no te preocupes prometo no hacer nada que tu no quieras.  
  
Se sentaron de nuevo aquel sllos, abrazados y platicando todo lo que les viniera de la mente. No se dieron cuenta pero los dos se habia quedado dormidos.  
  
-Gin - le hablaban suavemente al oido.  
  
-Mmmm... mamá solo cinco minutos mas -el sonrio  
  
-Gin... ya es tarde debes irte.  
  
-¿QUÉ?... SON LAS 4:00 DE LA MAÑANA!!!! -grito asustada.  
  
-Tranquila, te llevare a la sala comun.  
  
-SI MI HERMANO ME VE... NOS VA A MATAR!!!! - dijo aun gritando.  
  
-No te preocupes... anda, vamos -la levanto, tomando su mano. Llegando enfrente de la sala comun, se despidieron con un rapido beso, ella entrando nerviosamente.  
  
FIN DEL FLAHS BACK  
  
******* **********  
  
Las gradas se hiban llenando rapidamente, por entusiastes estudiantes de todas las casas y diferentes grados. Todos envueltos en sus capas y bufandas tratandose de cubrir un poco del viento helado. Multiples banderilllas de colores escarlata y verde decoraban el campo alegremente. Se escuchan gritos como: ¡SLYTHERIN EL MEJOR! Ó ¡GRYFFINDOR EL NUMERO UNO!....  
  
Empezaron a elevarse mas los gritos cuanod los jugadores salieron al estadio, con sus relucientes uniformes. Muchos habia esperado ver a los nuevos jugadores en accion... y claro ver a sus antiguos jugadores.  
  
-AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO CON EL PARTIDO TAN ESPERADO -se escuchaba la voz entusiasta de Wood que habia sido escogido como cronista para ese partido. -AQUÍ TENEMOS A LOS JUGADORES.... POR EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR, EL CAPITAN Y BUSCADOR : HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!  
  
Se escucharon gritos de apoyo. Harry sonriente salio un poco sonrojado aun no se acostumbraba a tantas muestras de apoyo. Se escucho que decian el nombre de Ron y tambien salio sonrojado, pero el tenia una cara de concentracion, que ni siquiera sonreia. Asi fueron diciendo los nombres de cada jugador, tambien mencionando los del equipo de Slytherin que salian mostrando cara de seguridad.  
  
-Ahora los capitanes dense las manos -dijo la señora Hooch a Harry y Draco ellos se vieron a los ojos mostrandose el odio que se tenian, rapidamente se dieron la mano. -YA PUEDEN SALTAR A SUS ESCOBAS!!!  
  
El juego hiba muy reñido, en los dos squipos estaban dando lo mejor de si. Harry penso que habia sido cierto lo que Wood le dijo acerca de Malfoy, el ahora estaba jugando casi a su nivel y ahora si era un contricante peligroso. Ron veia todo el juego nerviosamente, evitando que entrara la quaffle a los aros. A veces voltiaba hacia las gradas buscando a su novia y siempre lo veia sonriente, eso lo tranquilizaba. De pronto se escucharon los gritos mas fuertes y todos señalaban con la mano entusiasmados jacia el cielo.  
  
-POTTER SE HA LANZADO EN BUSCA DE LA SNITCH, MALFOY SE HA LANZADO ATRÁS DE ÉL TRATANDO DE TOMAR LA SNITCH ANTES.... VAMOS POTTER -grito Wood  
  
-WOOD!!! ... usted no debe tener preferencias!!! -bufo la profesora McGonagall molesta, aunque su cara decia lo contrario.  
  
-Perdon profesora.... NO PUEDO CREERLO POTTER LA TIENE!!! -grito aun mas entusiasmado, levantandose del banco, casi tirando a la profesora.  
  
Se veia a Harry aun montado en su escoba volando alrededor del publico, levantando la mano izquierda donde tenia a la pequeña y dorada snitch. Los miembros del equipo se acercaron a felicitarlo.  
  
-EL PARTIDO TERMINA CON EL MARCADOR DE 250-125 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR!!!! -dijo feliz Wood, despues de todo si habia servido los entrenamientos.-EL PROXIMO PARTIDO GRYFFINDOR - REVANCLAW!!! -finalizo.  
  
Los jugadores bajaron de sus escobas y los estudiantes entusiasmados se acercaron a felicitarlos, parecia como si hubieran ganado la copa de quidditch del colegio. Harry diviso a lo lejos el pelo rubio de Luna, rapidamente se separo de los demas, para ir hablar con ella. Ella empezo a caminar lentamente.  
  
-Luna, tenemos que hablar - grito Harry. Luna se detuvo.  
  
-Si, Harry ahora si hablaremos -dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.  
  
******** *************  
  
Ella se desperto por algunos gritos de alegria, algunas de sus compañeras acababan de entrar, sin tener ni la minima preocupacion de bajar la voz, cuando notaron que estaba dormida. Ella se levanto con algo de pereza, empezando a ponerse sus zapatos.  
  
-Ginny tu hermano te esta buscando -dijo una chica distraidamente.  
  
-Gracias Jean, ahora bajo... y porque tanta alegria -pregunto.  
  
-No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormida!!!!  
  
-Ya dime -dijo algo fastidiada, se levanto tratando de desarrugar con sus manos la ropa que traia.  
  
-GANO GRYFFINDOR!!! .-dijo entusiasmada  
  
-Como que gano gryffindor, si todavia no ha empezado el partido. -dijo incredula.  
  
-Querida... te has quedado dormida y te has perdido el mejor partido del año!!!!  
  
-QUE!!!... si solo queria dormir 5 minutos  
  
-jaja, nunca cambiaras. -dijo alegremente su amiga Jean.  
  
Ellas bajaron aun platicando, se escuchaba una gran fiesta y muchos gritos de jubilo. Su hermano estaba cerca de la fogata abrazado por Hermione.  
  
-Felicidades. -dijo sonriente Ginny.  
  
-Hasta que te dignas a venir, hermanita. -contesto con sarcasmo.  
  
-Me quede dormida.  
  
-Como sea... ganamos!!!!! - grito.  
  
-Si, ya lo se.... ¿y Harry? -dijo tratando de escucharse indiferente.  
  
-Ah... Harry fue hablar con Luna -contesto Hermione.  
  
-Que bien - trato de sonreir - bueno voy con Oliver.  
  
-Ese Oliver -Ron entorno los ojos. -Jajaja hay Ron, cuando entenderas... bueno chicos me voy.  
  
Ella se fue directamente hacia el campo de quiddicth, se imaginaba que todavia estaria ahí. Cuando casi llegaba al campo, a lo lejos vio que estaban Harry y Luna... besandose. Estaba por regresarse cuando alguien la abrazo.  
  
-Gin, hasta que llegas.  
  
-Hola Oliver... me quede dormida -dijo, sonrojada.  
  
-Bueno, pero ya sabes ganamos!!! -Ginny volvio a sonreir, era lo mismo que acababa de hacer su hermano.  
  
-Si, lo se... por cierto quien te escribio -la cara de Wood se ensombrecio levemente.  
  
-Tenemos que que hablar.... -dijo seriamente Wood.  
  
Los dos se fueron tomados de las manos, silenciosamente. Ella tenia un presentimiento.... y no era bueno.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Espero que les guste, en el proximo capitul overan que hablaron Harry y Luna. Por cierto no se describir juegos de qudditch, por eso lo estaba evitando... pero creo que no salio tan mal. Por cierto estoy empezanod a escribir un fic compratido... con una amiga llamada Anvi Snape.....Escribanme o si quieren platicar conmigo: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Si alguna vez  
  
Loyda: Hola! Siempre me acuerdo de ti, como olvidarte si siempre veo tus lindos reviews!!! Pronto subire mi nuevo fic, la verdad estoy desesperada por hacerlo!!!. Besos!!!  
  
Ginny_Potter_Irene1: Uff! ... no se como le hago para escribir este nick tan largo. Que bueno que te guste... y ya viste la repuesta a tu pregunta en este capitulo. Saluditos!  
  
Malu: Gracias por el review, y pues como ves casi no me demoro en subirlos. Saludos!  
  
Pao Bloom: Sorry... te seguiras quedando con la intigra sobre la carta de Wood. prometo decirlo en el proximo capitulo. ¿No se te hace que los subo demasiado rapido?... estoy pensando seriamente esperarme mas dias para subirlos... temo fastidiarlas.... pero la verdad es que sus reviews me anima hacer eso. Por cierto me imagino que te gusta Orlando Bloom... que chico mas guapo!!!...Saludos!  
  
Hermanita!: Jajaja gracias por el review... y como ves si fuiste la primera, no se porque siempre me convencen en el messenger de pasarles los capitulos antes de subirlos... pero bueno hermanita te adoro y gracias por seguir mi fic.... depsues platicamos. UN BESOTE!!!  
  
Mep: Gracias por decirme que estoy mejorando... huy no sabes como me emociona que me digan eso!!!! Me siento contenta por recibir tantos reviews, la verdad nunca pense recibirlos, con ms otros fic si recibia tres eran muchos... me siento feliz!!! Y si tengo problemas para escribirlos, pero a veces algunas buanas amigas (anvi snape, airilee, etc) me dan algunos consejillos... y claro esta que confio en ti. Bueno ya sabes comparto a Harry... pero solo un poco. Ya lei tu fic compartido, esta muy bueno!!! Besos!!!!!  
  
Bea: Bueno espero que estes contenta, ya viste no sucedió nada.. Wood es un caballero jaja... y ya se son cortos, pero como ya habia dicho si los hago mas largos entonces no los subiria tan rapido. Tratare de poner mas escenas de Ron y Herm. Luna saldra mucho en el proximo capitulo. Besos!  
  
Luadica: AL fin me dejas un review, y claro que siempre los reviews son bienvenidos... aun no entiendo como les gusta mis fics... si son fatales. Pero bueno algo veran en ellos.Me importa tu opinion... yo pense que te habian dejado de gustar ¡que bien que no!!! Me gusto tu capitulo de ginny/voldy... huy esos si que buscan "otras cosas". Saluditos!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Gracias por el review, pues ya viste que no paso nada entre w/g. Y creele a Ginny que no dijo ninguna mentira.. no hay de malo en unos cuantos besitos. Besos!!!  
  
Ani_b: Gracias por tu cumplido, me gusto platicar contigo en el MSN, si me extraño que te salieras sin despedirte y no te llego mi foto... bueno si la veias te hibas a espantar jajaja. Y no va a sufrir consecuencias Ginny, cuando te saliste te lo hiba a explicar, pero ya no hubo tiempo. Esta super su fic compartido... me saludas a Mep! Saluditos!!!!  
  
Anvi Snape: Como siempre dejandome reviews, gracias jeje aunque siempre lees los capitulos antes de que yo los suba... Ese Draco me encanta... si que abe molestar. Y no paso nada entre g/w, provoco muchas opiniones esa escena.... y bueno pues Ginny no dejo que se quedara con ese buen recuerdo... niña tonta!, si yo fuera... este, cambiemos de tema. Yo pienso que tu escribes bien, si no leyera tus fics y no te hubiera pedido que hcieramos un fic compartido. Bueno veremos como funciona en esta pagina y la otra. Besos!!! 


	13. capitulo 13

HE LLEGADO A MI REVIEW NUMERO 100!!!! ESTOY FELIZ!!! GRACIAS A TODOS...  
  
CAPITULO 13  
  
Harry miraba nerviosamente a la chica rubia que tenia enfrente, no tenia esa linda sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y tampoco lo veia con amor como siempre lo hacia. Trato de ver hacia el lago, tal vez estaria ahí el calamar sacando sus tentaculos al sol ó simplemente ver el reflejo del sol.  
  
-Harry, tenemos que decidir que es lo que va a suceder en nuestra relación. -dijo Luna, al fin hablando. El la vio a los ojos preocupado, le gustaba aquella chica, pero no sentia amor. No se acordaba como se habia dado la relación con ella, ni porque habia dejado de sentir aquel cosquilleo que le daba en el estomago cuando la veia.  
  
-Yo, Luna.... -contesto, desviando la vista. No tenia el valor de verla a la cara.  
  
-Ya no me quieres ¿verdad? - susurro.  
  
-Si... si te quiero, pero no como antes. -respondio, sintiendose el hombre insensible de la faz de la tierra. Como era capaz de decirle eso a la chica, sabiendo que romperia su corazón.  
  
-Harry, mirame -tomo su cara entre sus manos -tu nunca me has querido...  
  
-Este... -trato de replicar, claro que la habia querido por algo era su novia. Ella no dejo que terminara.  
  
-Al fin te diste cuenta -sonrio tristemente.  
  
-No te entiendo -contesto, viendola de nuevo a us grandes ojos azules.  
  
-Tu siempre has estado enamorado de Ginny... - Harry movio la cabeza negando - solo faltaba que tu te dieras cuenta.  
  
-No es cierto...  
  
-Claro yo me daba cuenta como la veias... tu siempre supiste que ella estaba enamorada de ti -se separo de él, dandole la espalda, estaba tratando de controlar sus lagrimas. Un silencio incomodo empezo a inundar aquel lugar.  
  
-Si sabia -contesto finalmente. Realmente se sentia extraño hablando de ese tema con su aún novia.  
  
-Tenia que aparecer un chico, que en verdad se interesara por ella, para que te dieras cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos. - limpio de su cara unas pequeñas lagrimas.  
  
-Luna, sabes bien que te quiero -dijo, camino lentamente para quedar enfrente de ella nuevamente.  
  
-Si, lo se, pero solo me quieres como amiga.... -el la abrazo, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. - no te preocupes Harry, era mejor hablar a estarnos lastimando.  
  
-Gracias Luna -sonrio.  
  
Ella a lo lejos vio que hiba caminando su amiga Ginny, noto que los voltio a ver. Rapidamente ella beso a Harry, por lo menos no le hiba a hacer tan facil que Harry anduviera con Ginny... claro estaba que tambien Ginny tenia novio, pero no dudaba que ella lo siguiera queriendo. Se separo lentamente.  
  
-Bueno Harry, me tengo que ir. - dijo rapidamente. Empezo a caminar.  
  
-Espera, seguiremos siendo amigos. - dijo esperanzado.  
  
-Claro Harry, ¿crees que hiba a dejar en paz tan facilmente? -contesto sonriente.  
  
Ella se retiro, se sentia muy triste pero no hiba a dejar que el chico acabara con su vida, ella era fuerte y habría otras oportunidades. Sonrio, a lo lejos estaba un chico que ultimamente se acercaba mucho a ella, se llamaba Peter Bennet y era de su misma casa.  
  
-Hola Luna. -dijo, sonriente.  
  
-Peter -contesto, vio aquel chico que estaba enfrente de ella: alto, cabellos castaños que se movian rebeldemente a causa del viento, alto y delgado. Unos hermosos ojos azules la veian entusiasmado.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto incomodo, mientras con el pie pateaba una pequeña piedra.  
  
-Bien... ya hablamos. -solto un pequeño suspiro, buscando a Harry con la mirada, el ya no se encontraba junto al lago donde lo habia dejado.  
  
******** ******* ********  
  
Ginny veia tiernamente a su novio estaba sentada en una pequeña banca. El estaba parado, caminando de un lado a otro nervioso, no sabia como empezar.  
  
-Gin lee esto - dijo Wood, sacando entre sus ropas un pergamino, entregandoselo en la mano. Ella empezo a leer:  
  
Señor Oliver Wood:  
  
Para nosotros es un placer anunciarle, que ha sido aceptado en el equipo de la Selección Nacional de Quidditch de Inglaterra como Guardian de nuestro equipo. Se tiene que presentar el dia 5 de Diciembre a las 8:00 a.m. en las instalaciones del equipo, para empezar cuanto antes con su entrenamiento.  
  
Jason Carter  
Director del Departamento de Deportes  
  
Termino de leer, el la veia un poco desesperado por su reacción. Ella lentamente lo voltio a ver, tratando de sacar una sonrisa forzada. El lo noto, pero prefirio no decir nada.  
  
-Amor esto es... maravilloso - dijo tratando de escucharse alegre. Se levanto para abrazarlo -¿y que decidiste? -pregunto temerosa.  
  
-Que si... -respondio con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Ella se separo, para abrocharse las cintas de sus tenis. No queria que la viera a la cara, no ahora, que trataba de controlar las lagrimas... él se hiba y nuevamente se quedaba sola. Hizo la pregunta que en ese momento rondaba en su mente:  
  
-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?  
  
-Yo quiero continuar siendo tu novio... no se que pienses tu... -respondio nervioso. El amaba aquella chica pelirroja y sabia bien que se volveria loco si no la tenia a su lado. Pero esa oportunidad la habia esperado toda su vida, era su gran sueño.  
  
-Oliver - dijo levantadose - sabes que te amo -el se sorprendio era la primera vez que le decia que lo amaba. El siempre se lo decia, y esperanzado que ella contestara lo mismo... pero siempre le respondia con un simple: yo tambien te quiero.  
  
-Yo tambien -se acerco a ella para besarla. Ella ahora lo besaba con desesperación, lo amaba... no sabia si tanto como ella habia amado a Harry, pero en ese momento se sentia en las nubes. Terminaron el beso, se sentaron en la banca abrazados.  
  
Ella tenia recargada su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando las palpitaciones de su corazón. Algunas lagrimas empezaron aparecer en su rostro. Cerro los ojos, tratando de mantener el recuerdo de su olor, el sentimiento que le causaba al estar abrazado a él. Volvio abrir los ojos, para admirar como el sol se hiba escondiendo detrás de las montañas (n/a: ¿hay montañas? Jeje no recuerdo).  
  
-Todo seguira igual - dijo Wood, tratando de tranquilizarla. Mientras acariciaba su cabello. A él tambien le dolia y le dolia más escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su novia. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella si lo queria, siempre lo había dudado un poco... la razon era facil: Harry Potter.  
  
-No se si podre soportar estar lejos de ti -respondio Ginny en un susurro. Levanto su mirada al cielo, poco a poco hiban apareciendo las estrellas. Trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta en ellas... no sabia porque pero sentia un mal presentimiento. Se aferro más él.  
  
-¿Cuándo te vas? -pregunto, esperanzada que faltara muchos dias para que se fuera.  
  
-En una semana -respondio, observando la triste mirada de su novia.  
  
-Es muy pronto...  
  
-Nos seguiremos viendo y te escribire todos los días. -exclamo tratando de escuchar alegre.  
  
-Claro, yo tambien lo hare. -ella lo voltio a ver. Vio que la cara de Wood denotaba tristeza, sabia que él sufria al igual que ella.  
  
Se dio cuenta que solo estaba pensando en su bienestar y no en que Wood seria feliz en algo que habia estado luchando por alcanzar. "Su gran sueño" siempre lo decia emocionada, mientras él le platicaba sobre el quiddicth. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente cuando hablaba de él.  
  
-Ademas nos podemos ver en tus salidas a Hogsmead y... -ella lo callo, poniendo su mano en la boca.  
  
-Si -respondio divertida -sabes estoy feliz por ti y no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas la concentración, quiero que seas el mejor del equipo.  
  
-Por supuesto, yo sere el mejor -exclamo, con sus ojos brillando intensamente.  
  
-Ademas, no cualquiera puede presumir que su novio esta en el equipo Nacional de Quidditch -respondio presuntuosa.  
  
-Jajjaa... y no cualquiera puede decir que tiene a la chica mas guapa de Hogwarts.  
  
-Eso si... jajaja -respondio bromeando. Ella lo veia fascinada, como le gustaba verlo sonreir.  
  
********* ********  
  
En la sala común aun seguia la fiesta de celebración, todos bailaban, comian pasteles de calabaza y bebian cervezas de mantequilla. Ginny entro buscando con la mirada a Hermione, necesitaba hablar inmediatamente con alguien.  
  
Al primero que vio fue a Harry... estaba recargado en la pared escuchando platicar a Seamus y Dean, se veian muy entusiasmado con la platica, aunque Harry estaba con la mirada perdida y parecía que no les ponia atención.  
  
Al fin vio a Hermione besandose con su hermano, sonrio ante aquella escena. Nunca se imagino a Ron tan cariñoso y a Hermione sin un libro a lado. Le daba envidia aquella pareja, ellos podian estar juntos cuando quisieran... Dudo en acercarse, pero ya no aguantaba mas. Necesitaba hablar y si no lo hacia en ese momento se volveria loca. -Este disculpen -dijo incomoda. Hermione se separo sonrojada de su novio, mientras el la fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -exclamo de mal modo Ron.  
  
-Contigo nada, Ronald -respondio friamente -Hermione podemos hablar.. por favor -dijo con desesperacion. Otra vez sus ojos azules (n/a: porque siempre le ponemos los ojs azules a Ginny... si los tiene castaños?) se cristalizaban.  
  
-Es que... -hiba a dar una excusa tonta, no deseaba separarse de su novio, pero se dio cuenta que Gin no estaba bien. -Esta bien, Ron ve a platicar con Harry -dijo en otno autoritario, al notar que hiba a replicar su desición. El solto un gruñido y se alejo molesto.  
  
Ron llego susurrando, maldiciones.Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba con su novia. Como se atrevia su hermana a molestarlo.  
  
-Niña tonta -susurro enojado, viendo por ultima vez a su hermana. Le llamo la atención el hecho de que Hermione ahora la abrazaba.  
  
-¿Que te paso? -pregunto Harry, divertido por la cara de Ron.  
  
-Mi tonta hermana, fue a molestarme -contesto, pero ya estaba un poco mas calmado, ahora se preguntaba que era lo que le sucedia a su hermana... inmediatamente penso en Wood. - ¿Y que paso con Luna?  
  
-Ya no somos novios -respondio. Ahora veia a Ginny que parecia que lloraba.  
  
-No, pues que mal... yo que pense que durarian mas.  
  
-Yo tambien... pero ella se dio cuenta que esto ya no hiba a func... -se callo, viendo pasar rapidamente Ginny. Si estaba llorando, su cara se veia muy triste. Penso inmediatamente en Wood... si le habra hecho algo... el lo mataria a golpes sin pensarlo dos veces. Llego Hermione mostrando preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué la sucedió a Ginny? -pregunto rapidamente Ron.  
  
-Wood... él se va... -contesto Hermone.  
  
-¿Cómo que se va?... termino ocn mi hermana- Ron se estaba empezando a poner rojo, signo de que se estaba empezando a enojar.  
  
-No, todavia siguen de novios -exclamo, tratando de tranquilizar a su novio - pero el fue escogido como guardia del equipo de Inglaterra.  
  
-Wua!! - grito entusiasmado Ron, haciendo que todos lo voltiaran a ver. Harry se sorprendio por la noticia... se dio cuenta que ahora tendria la oportunidad que haba estado esperando...  
  
-Ron, no te alegres tanto que tu hermana esta sufriendo mucho...  
  
Los tres se quedaron callados, cada uno tenia diferentes pensamientos y opiniones. Inconcientemente Ron abrazo a su novia, el no sabria que hacer si ella se fuera. En ese momento se imagino por lo que pasaba su pequeña hermana. Harry los vio a los dos abrazandose y diciendose con la mirada todo lo que se querian... desvio la mirada hacia sus compañeros que en ese momento bromeaban sobre la cara de Malfoy y compañía. Se veia tan felices, sin ninguna preocupacion... deseo ser ellos solo por un momento...  
  
CONTINUARA!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Bueno estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que me han enviado. En serio gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y ademas de dejarme review. Como veran ahora hize mas largo el capitulo y ademas les tengo otra sorpresita: un pequeño adelanto de mi nuevo fic que proximamente subire (otro mas... diran todos jaja), cuando acabe estos fics... espero no fastidiarlos con tanto fic, si lo hago diganmelo y los dejare descansar jaja. Esto lo hago por agradeciemiento... ya saben si me quieren escribir o simplemente platicar conmigo: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
PUBLICIDAD: Lean los fics de mi amiga Luadica, que son buenisimos (la considero una de las mejores escritoras) y divertidos. Ademas tiene mucho de Tom/Ginny... me encanta esta pareja se llama: "Atracción Poder" .  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
(estos son dos reviews que aparecieron cuando apenas acababa de subir el nuevo capitulo)  
  
Sabrina Black G: Que bien que te gusta el nuevo capitulo, y jaja ya necesitaba poner algo de accion entre gin y wood.... no creo que sea una depravada eso dejaselo a los hoombres que con el simple hecho de ver una falda se ponen todos locos jaja. Que tirste que los celos no funcionen con el "amor de tus amoros"... ni a mi. Si que seria raro ver la pareja de Draco y Luna... pero lo pensare, pero la verdad Luna me dejo de gustar desde que todo el mundo me empezo a decir que se veia como la proxima novia de Harry (en el libro yo lo veo con ginny y con nadie mas), por eso casi no escribo de ella, pero tal vez algun dia me anime y escriba un fic de ellos dos.Pides a Wood para ti... bueno concedido dime donde te lo envio y listo jaja, y creo que lo que va suceder en el proximo capitulo sea un poco imposible que haya dos finales, pero total capaz y si lo haga. Voy a tratar de escibrirlo lo mas largo posible.... Bueno ahora: cuidate, portate muy mal,sueña con wood y gracias por inspirarme!!! Besos!  
  
Ginny Potter W: Hola! , gracias por tu review,y ya viste no paso nada jajaja, muchas me dijieron que por favo no hubiera pasado nada y bueno les hize caso y aqui tienes. Huy creo que este nuevo capitulo no te va a gradar mucho.. pasara algo peor...Por cierto tu nombre me sonaba mucho y recorde que yo he leido fics tuyos (tienes en HA y en otra pagina) me gustan muchos!!! Espero encontrarme pronto contigo en el msn. Besos!  
  
Ahora si los reviews de los capitulos 12:  
  
Naomi : Has sido mi review numero 100!!! Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Loyda: Hello amiga!! Que bien que te guste el capitulo... aquí abajo para celebrar pongo un pequeño adelanto de mi nuevo fic. Me siento feliz porque me dices que he mejorado, pero la verdad sus criticas constructivas me han servido mucho!!! Besos!!!!  
  
Katy: Hola linda, gracias por el review. Ya se siempre lo corto, pero ahí es donde se me corta la inspiracion jaja. Bueno ya puedes encontrar el nuevo fic de Anvi Snape y yo... espero que te guste. A mi me encanta como escribe Anvy, por eso le pedi que hicieramos un fic juntas... ¿Qué ta el clima alla en tu tierra? saluditos!  
  
Anvi Snape: Que bien que me dejers el acostumbrado review, me acostumbro muy facilmente a recibirlos..como veras yo soy la mas emocionada ocn el fic compartido, espero que les guste a los demas!!! Yo ayer en la noche al fin pude entrar a la pagina de HA , te toca a ti subir el fic en esta, ya estoy inscrita pero la verdad ahí nadie me conoce...Bueno ya viste el nombre y se que te gusto, si vieras como me las vi para darle un bueno nombre. Bueno Srita: Ann Margaret Violet Snape usease Ann, nos vemos jjaja (porque el nombre tan largo). Besos! (checa tus reviews en la pag. de HA, ya te deje varios).  
  
Mep: Que bueno que te siga gustando, y viste no hizo nada Ginny, mas de una me hubiera matato, y temo decirte que en el proximo capitulo te voy a ganar en cuanto lo dramatico de tus fics... ya veras. Yo tambien pienso que la primera vez debe ser con alguien que debas amar demasiado, no con el primer tonto que se te aparezca... y no considero que seas cursi, entonces yo tambien soy. Bueno ya te convenci: compartiremos a Harry jaja. Me agrada tu fic compratido y creo reconocer tus partes jaja. Besos!  
  
Bere _Radcliffe. Gracias amiga por el apoyo, no creo que este tan espectacular COmo dices... pero como queira muchas gracias. Si vieras como le di vueltas a la escena de quidditch, si que son dificiles de escribir... pero bueno salio mas o menos. Otra que le agrado que no sucediera nada con gin y wood jaja como causa conmocion esa parte jaja. Besos!  
  
Luadica: Gracias po tu review... yo se que tengo faltas de ortografía (las cuales odio tener), pero como se me viene muchas ideas a la cabeza en el momento de escribir se me olvida revisarlo despues jeje. Tratare de hacer los capitulos mas interesante, ya se en este capitulo no paso nada bueno =( pero como dijiste es necesario para lo que viene... huy van a sufrir mucho. Claro que te puedo hacer publicidad... de hecho me encanta, pero como nadie me lo pide....asi que ya ves te empezare hacer publicidad. Saludos!  
  
Hermanita!! : hola viejis!!! Que bueno que este "chido" este fic, tratare de seguir haciendolo mas "chido" . Gracias por el review... ire a dejarte un review a tu fic ¡¡¡LEANLO GENTE LOS INVITO A LEER EL FIC DE MI HERMANITA!!!... pero tienen un poco de spoilers... ups! Un besote, para mi compañera de batayas y hermanita consentida !!!  
  
"En busca de las horas muertas" (no estoy segura en dejar este titulo)  
  
Él entro elegantemente a su palco bellamente decorado en rojo con algunas tonalidades doradas., ante la admiracion de todos los presentes. claro tenia que estar en uno de los mejores palcos de aquel famoso teatro londines, ya que era procedente de una de las mejores familias. Tenia 26 años , su aspecto habia cambiado muy poco desde que se habia graduado de Hogwarts, habia ganado un poco mas de estatura, su pelo rubio ahora lo dejaba caer libremente en su frente y esos ojos grises seguian viendo con la misma frialdad de siempre.  
  
En ese momento se encontraba molesto con su amigo Zabini, lo habia invitado ver esa obra de ballet "Giselle" , sin ni siquera mencionarle que era en el mundo muggle. Veia con desprecio a todo aquel muggle que se le atravesara en el camino. Ahora se encontraba acompañado por Zabini, su novia Pansy (si, al fin lo habia dejado en paz) y su pareja una linda chica pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules, que lo veia coquetamente, mientras el la veia con indiferencia.  
  
Decidio ir por que esa obra gustaba mucho, a veces se identifica con el personaje (n/a: abajo viene una pequeña explicación). Giselle le recordaba a una chica que hizo sufrir mucho... y en ese momento no le importo. Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar su cara, pero lo unico que podia recordar era un pelo rojo que ondeaba suavemente por el viento.  
  
Todo el mundo exclamaba emocionado que seria la ultima aparicion de Virginia Austen. El se preguntaba que tenia aquella mujer de los que todos hablaban, vio algunas fotografias de ella en la entrada del teatro, pero se le hizo como cualquier mujer muggle. Las chicas que hiban con ellos se levantaron para ir al baño.  
  
-Draco... vas a ver a la mujer mas bella que habras visto en tu vida -exclamo entusiasmado.  
  
-Yo pense que para ti Pansy era la mas hermosa.... -dijo Draco mordazmente.  
  
-Claro, pero esta chica es especial...  
  
-Yo la veo como una simple mugle. - contesto arrogante.  
  
-¿Muggle? Jajaja, no Draco esta chica es tan bruja como tu y yo somos -dijo susurrandole.  
  
-Que interesante -dijo con indiferencia.  
  
-Ademas, ella es una antigua compañera de nosotros....  
  
-Haber Zabini... se que te mueres por decirme quien es, ya hazlo -el se estaba empezando a desesperar, no le gustaba ese tipo de juegos.  
  
-Mira en el palco de enfrente. -dijo señanlando, uno donde habia una numerosa familia de pelo rojizo. Ellos sonreian y hablaban. Draco reconocio al chico que hablaba con una mujer de pelos castaños.  
  
-Los Weasleys... ese es Ron ¿creo que se llama asi?, pero no reconozco a la linda chica que esta a su lado.  
  
-Jajaja... eesa linda chica es su prometida, tal vez su nombre te recuerde quien es: Hermione Granger.  
  
-¿La sangre sucia?... bueno pues no esta nada mal.  
  
-Ya vas captando la dea.  
  
-No, todavia no te entiendo ¿quién es la la "gran bailarina"? de la que todos hablan.  
  
-Vale, ya te digo... recuerdas aquella chica de la cual le hicimos creer que tu estabas enamorado.  
  
-Claro que lo recuerdo -sonrio, eso si que habia echo enojar al trio maravilla -como olvidarla jaja.. una Weasley -toco su cara recordando el fuerte golpe que le habia dado el hermano de ella.  
  
-Bueno, ella es la famosa bailarina Virginia Austen. -¿Austen? -pregutno con indiferencia.  
  
-Si, se caso... para desgracias de muchos, yo me incluyo. -contesto sonriente.  
  
Pansy y la chica llamada Heather, llegaron a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares.Dieron la tercera llamada, se apagaron las luces y el empezo a ver como salian las bailarinas del ballet.  
  
La bailarina principal le llamo la atencion, era muy hermosa. Se quedo hipnotizado en el andar de su baile delicado y elegante. Sus ojos recorrieron cada milimetro del cuerpo de la bailarina, considerandolo perfecto. Su pelo rojo brillaba intensamente con las luces del escenario. Ahora entendia todo lo que decia su amigo.  
  
Algunas noches mientras trataba de dormir aun se preguntaba por ella, lo ultimo que se habia enterado hacia como unos4 años, era que ella se habia ido a Francia. Su fugaz relacion se le quedo marcada, ella habia sido muy especial, aunque se dio cuenta muy tarde.  
  
Se acabo la obra donde cientos de personas aplaudian fuertemente a la actriz principal. Ella sonreia, un poco sonrojada. Los aplausos se incrementaron cuando un joven se acerco a ella con un arreglo floral. Ella lo recibio dandole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
¿Qué tal les gusta?.... solo es un pequeño adelanto de lo que sera mi nuevo fic... gracias por leerlo!!! A por cierto no es Harry el que le da las flores a Ginny. 


	14. Capitulo 14

Hola!!! Disculpen la demora, ya saben mis razones por la tardanza.... los examenes....Bueno en este capitulo mas de una me va a odiar... espero que no. Espero que les guste. Sera un capitulo muy triste, es el mas trsite que he escrito desde que empeze a escribir... LEANLO!  
  
CAPITULO 14  
  
En la habitaciónn se encontraba Ginny sentada a lado de la ventana, viendo hacia el campo de quidditch que ahora se encontraba solitario. Afuera estaba tranquilo y la noche ya habia llegado desde hacia unas horas, pero ella no podia dormir. Hacia unos meses que Oliver se había ido, no lo había visto desde entonces, porque él estaba muy ocupado con los entrenamientos. Se escribian casi todos los días como habían prometido.  
  
En las mañanas siempre veia esperanzada a las lechuzas, al llegar con el correo, deseaba tanto tener las cartas de él. Desde que el se habia ido nada habia sido igual. Con Harry si se hablaba pero ella trataba de mantenerse alejada de él, no queria que la lastimara y no queria lastimarlo a él. No sabía si aun lo seguia queriendo o ya lo habia olvidado... pero en ese momento no lo queria averiguar.  
  
Constantemente pensaba en Wood, y como se veria luciendo orgulloso su uniforme del equipo, se lo imaginaba volando rapidamente, mientras su cabello era movido por el viento. Voltio hacia la mesa que tenia a lado de su cama, ahí se encontraba una fotografía que les tomo Colin antes de que Wood se fuera, los dos salian abrazados y sonrientes. Sonrio al recordar el día que se despidieron.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Era una mañana un poco fria, a traves de la cortina se colaban unas pequeñas franjas de luz. Ginny se desperto de pronto, no reconocia el lugar en donde estaba, esa habitación no era la suya.  
  
-¿Gin que te pasa? -pregunto una voz soñolienta. Ella al fin recordo porque estaba ahí, un leve sonrojo se aparecio en su cara, al ver al chico que estaba enfrente de ella viendola tiernamenta.  
  
-Hola, amor -contesto, sonriente. El se acerco para darle un beso en los labios.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto temeroso, pero a la vez feliz. Esa noche había sido la mejor en su vida.  
  
-Muy bien -contesto, acostandose de nuevo en la cama. Acomodandose en el pecho de el. Mientras el la abrazaba. Se sentia tan segura estar en sus brazos, esa noche no habia dudado en nada cuando se entregaba a él.  
  
-Sabes que te amo -dijo Wood, abrazandola mas fuertemente.  
  
-Claro que lo se... y sabes que yo tambien -contesto, acercando sus labios a los de él, no sabia cuando los volveria a besar...  
  
Esa misma tarde, se había ido. Ella se aferro a el, no queriendolo dejar ir, el solo sonreia tristemente. Lo ultimo que hicieron fue volverse a besar como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Cando se separaron sabian que se tenian que despedir, el dijo un "hasta luego" pero ella lo sintio como un "adios". Antes de subirse al carruaje le dijo un ultimo "Te amo", ella contesto con una sonrisa y unas pocas lagrimas. Vio como se alejaba en aquel carruaje conducido por seres invisibles, hasta que ya no pudo ver mas.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Estaba felíz su amiga Jane le acaba de dar una carta de Wood, ya que ella se había quedado dormida y no alcanzo a ir a desayunar. Queria llegar a la sala comun, para leer tranquilamente su carta. Tenia una semana que no le escribia, asi que ya estaba desesperada por tener noticias de él. Apenas hiba a entrar cuando Neville la para.  
  
-Hey Gin! - saludo sonriente.  
  
-Hola! -contesto.  
  
-Me mandaron a buscarte, dijieron que fueras inmediatamente a la oficina del director.  
  
-¿Sabes para que? - pregunto extrañada.  
  
-No se -contesto simplemente Nevile entrando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, despidiendo con la mano.  
  
**************** ***************  
  
Todos estaban comiendo, acababa de ir hablar con Dumbledore, no podia creer lo que le acaba de decir. Entro buscando con desesperacion a su hermano, se tenia que ir en ese momento... seria la ultima oportunidad de verlo. Trataba de mantenerse tranquila, le dolia, no sabia que hiba a hacer sin el.... Ahí lo vio sentado junto a Hermione, sintio una mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, voltio y vio a Malfoy sonriendole con malicia, se dio cuenta que el ya sabia lo que habia pasado. En ese momento queria ir a golpearlo....  
  
Llego con Ron, aun sosteniendo la carta de Wood, temblando. Tratandose de mantener serena, aguantar, no demostrar ante tantas personas, el dolor que ahora llevaba. No soportaria escuchar preguntas sin sentido y ademas ella no era la indicada de dar las respuestas..  
  
-Ron -dijo con una voz poco audible.  
  
-Que quieres ahora -contesto fastidiado. Harry y los demas la voltiaron a ver, con cara de interrogacion. Pero al verla noto que algo andaba mal -¿qué te pasa? -pregunto ahora preocupado, se levanto.  
  
-Me... tengo que ir... -dijo con dificultad, luchando contra sus lagrimas.  
  
-¿Pero... porque? - pregunto, levantandose de la mesa.  
  
-Oliver... -lo abrazo, mas que nada para sostenerse, ya que se sentia desvanecer.  
  
-¿Qué paso con Oliver?, te cambio por otra... - pregunto enojado, soltandola bruscamente.  
  
-No, Ron tu no entiendes -exclamo nerviosa, no queria decirle nada enfrente de todos -Vamos a otra parte.....  
  
-Ya lo sabia tenia que ser... es un idiota, cuando lo vea lo voy a matar a golpes, como engañar a mi hermana... -ella solo movia la cabeza dando negativas, como podía pensar que Wood la engañaria con otra.  
  
-Ron escuchame!!! -dijo en voz alta, cansada de escuchar a su hermano decir mentiras sobre él, haciendo que todos la voltiaran a ver y se callaran.  
  
-Me vas a decir que son mentiras -le grito enojado.  
  
-EL ESTA MUERTO!!!! - grito....no podia creerlo lo acaba de decir, se llevo las manos a la boca, se acaba de dar cuenta lo que en verdad significaria eso... nunca mas lo veria, lo besaria.... ella solo se quedo en shock, de pronto todo se volvio silencio. No escuchaba que le hablaban, lo unico que hizo fue caerse de rodillas con las manos en la cara, sus lagrimas al fin salian. Poco a poco el silencio se empezo hacer ruido.  
  
-Ginny, ginny -le decia preocupa Hermione a su lado.  
  
-Por Dios!! -dijo al fin Ginny - el... el ... -sintio que alguien la abrazaba a ella no le importaba quien, ya que sus lagrimas hacian que todo se viera borroso.  
  
****************** *************  
  
El cielo estaba nublado amenazando con una gran tormenta. Ella estaba vestida de negro, sosteniendo en la mano una rosa roja. Ya no tenia lagrimas, ya todas se habian ido con él. Los padres de él estaban consternados, cuando la vieron la abrazaron como si siempre la hubieran conocido y le dijieron que su hijo siempre hablaba de ella y decia que la amaba. Ella solo sonreia tristemente.  
  
A su lado se encontraba su hermano abrazandola protectoramente, mientras Hermione y Harry se mantenian silenciosos.  
  
Ella veia a travez del vidrio del fenetro su cara antes sonriente y risueña... ahora solo veia aquella cara sin expresion. Cerraron la tapa lentamente viendolo por ultima vez... Solo escucho a medias lo que decia aquel hombre sobre la vida y la muerte.No podia desviar la mirada del fenetro que ahora era bajado hacia su destino final. Ella empezo a desesperarse, queria despertarse y pensar que era una pesadilla. Se dio cuenta que no lo era cuando finalmente vio como era bajado finalmente.... el ya no volveria.  
  
La ceremonia termino, retirandose la gente. Ginny se quedo esperando a que todos se fueran. Ella se acerco a la tumba que decia una pequeña inscripcion: "Nuestro amado hijo, siempre te extrañaremos" y abajo en una pequeña inscripcion decia: "Nunca te olvidare... por siempre tuya G.W."  
  
Ron, Hermione y Harry decidieron darle un momento de privacidad, caminaron alejandose un poco. La querian observar de cerca.  
  
-Hola Amor.... no puedo creer que me hayas dejado -decia entrecortadamente, tranquila como si estuviera platicando enfrente de él - quiero despertar y pensar que todo fue una pesadilla... despertar en tus brazos como la ultima vez... sentirte... escucharte decir que me amas....como cuando desperte ese dia, fui la mujer mas dichosa. Sabes no me arrepiento haberme entregado a ti... solo una noche... solo una noche mas pido... Oliver hablame!!!... DIME QUE ESTAS AQUÍ CONMIGO... QUE NO ME DEJARAS... QUE NO TE HAS IDO... QUE... ME LLEVARAS CONTIGO Y NO ME DEJARAS AQUÍ SOLA- dijo gritando desesperada, se estaba sacando todo el dolor que llevaba.  
  
Su hermano quiso ir junto a ella, pero fue impedido por Hermione.  
  
-Herm... dejame, me duele verla asi -dijo, mientras se trataba de soltar de los brazos de ella.  
  
-A mi tambien, pero es mejor dejarla un poco a solas... deja que se desahoge. -el asintio, viendo como su hermana estaba llena de dolor.  
  
-OLIVER POR FAVOR, DIME QUE ME NECESITAS IGUAL QUE YO A TI... QUE VOLVEREMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS... POR DIOS!!! HABLAME-Harry la veia desesperado queria ir abrazarla, decirle que lo tenia a el, Ginny ahora lloraba desesperadamente - VUELVE... por favor vuelve.... Amor... no se si podre vivir un dia mas sin ti... no se si podre... -Harry se acerco a ella, nadie se lo impidio. Llego a lado de Ginny y la abrazo. Empezo a llover, mojandolos a ambos las lagrimas de ella se perdian con el agua.  
  
-Harry... porque... porque ese maldito...  
  
-Gin, tranquila -dijo, tratandola de tranquilizar.  
  
-El se fue... el se fue... -se aferro a el... no queria que la soltara- me dejo -lo voltio a ver con los ojos llorosos -Harry me quiero ir con él...  
  
-No digas eso! -exclamo asustado  
  
-Ya no quiero estar aquí... quiero dejar de sentir...  
  
-Mirame - grito - yo no te voy a dejar que hagas ninguna tonteria... yo voy a estar contigo. -ella sonrio  
  
-Gracias Harry... pero yo lo unico que quiero es estar sola -se separo de el. El se levanto viendola con preocupacion. Se quedo parado a su lado, mientras que ella aun seguia hincada, hablando en susurros y llorando.  
  
CONTINUARA.... Dejen reviews.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, ya se que muchas de ustedes se decepcionaran... pero en serio era algo que queria hacer desde hace mucho. Me costo mucho escribirlo y la verdad casi lloro. Es mas para que me saliera asi de dramatico puse "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven... asi que imaginense!!. Estaba insegura en subirlo... pero me decidi y aquí esta... Espero que sigan leyendo los proximos capitulos... que creo solo quedan 2 mas. No sean muy malas conmigo... escribanme a: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Azkaban: DONDE ANDABAS?... de viaje que rico, por cierto¿ a donde fuieste? me tenias muy preocupada, no me habias escrito ni nada, no niña no me asustes asi. Los examnes... los odio!!!La verdad pense que te habias olvidado de mi, pero que bueno que no.... Besos!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe. Si, Oliver ya se fue... definitivamente... No tardara en entrar en accion Harry, tu solo espera y lo leeras. Si es un nuevo fic ese adelanto que les di, y ya que es no tener tiempo por la escuela uff!! deberian darnos menos tareas!!!!Jajaj es cierto he recibido muchos reviews, pero uno mas no me hace mal =P Amiga te mando un beso y espero que sigas leyendo el fic!  
  
Anvy Snape: Graciasp or dejarme siempre un gran review jaja. ¿Cómo sigue tu resfriado? No hay mejor remedio que el dormir!!! En que libro sale el personaje de Violet??? Oliver se fue... para desdichas de muchas!!! Estoy temerosa por las consecuencias..... y no desde el principio pense un h/g aunque dude un poco. Creo que si esta gustando nuestro fic, eso me pone muy contenta. Para mi tambien es un previlegio escribir contigo, jaja hiciste que me sonrojara con tus palabras... pero la verdad mi me gustan mucho los tuyos, jja crees quees suerte escribir conmigo... la verdad no lo creo y yo tambien espero que escribamos mas juntas ya que la poca sangre Slytherin que tengo me hace querer seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. El orgullo Snape tienes que sacarlo... pero recuerda que tienes un 30% Hufflepuff y eso te hace un poco sensible.... gracias! BESOS!  
  
Katy: Graciasp or el review, yo me conecto temprano ó en la noche. Aquí se esta quitando el frio.... pero creo que el jueves se vendra otro frente frio SI!!!Hary te cae mal???... a mi me encanta, pero bueno jaja ... Besos! ( y ve a entrenar!!!)  
  
Ginny W Potter. Gracias por tu review, si Ginny si queria a Wood. pero pienso que tu no me vas a querer matar como las demas...Jajaj esa Luna se lo tenia escondido. Odio que digan que Luna sera la novia de Harry, imaginate guak!!! Solo Ginny sera la gran ganadora de su coranzocito... aguantarlo en el 5to libro es un gran logro!!!Hiba ap oner a Harry como esposo de Ginny en el nuevo fic, pero el no me sirve para el tipo depersonalidad que le pondre al marido de ella... ya veran =P claro que sera un D/G, me encanta esa pareja... ya deberia ir buscando a otra para escribir, me agrada la pareja de Lily /James pero como se los que paso al ultimo como que no me agrada mucho....Gracias por decir que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas, me halagas.. Besos!  
  
Hermanita!! Como me subes los animos jaja "los ff de mi hermanita" eso me agrado, que bueno que te gusten!!! Tu ya sabias mis mlas intenciones de matar a Wood... de hecho solo como tres personas lo sabian. Besos de tu hermanita mayor!  
  
Luadica: Graciasp or tus palabras tan sinceras jaja, que bien que veas que ahora escribo mejor... No el que le enrego las flores es su esposo, pero es un personaje inventado. Saludos!  
  
Mep. Creo que ahora si te gane jaja, en lo damatico... GANE!! Huy si vieras cuanto me costo escribir este capitulo... Besos!  
  
Loyda: Me agrado volver hablar contigo... espero que te vaya bi en en tu tesis, jajaj que bueno ue te gusto el peqeño adelanto del nuevo fic. Pronto lo subire, de hecho cuando acabe este fic lo hare. Ginny si lo amaba de verdad como se vio en este capitulo, haber que sucede con la relacion con Harry. Besos!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Yo estoy muy bien, feliz por que al fin terminaron los examenes, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo... "don natural" huy gracias eso nadie me lo habia dicho =) . Yo tambien a veces me siento parte de los personajes y cuando escribo que estan sufriendo yo tambien lo hago... por eso me encanta escribir!!! Que bien que te gusto mi nuevo fic (que no tardo en subir) si Draco y Blaise son unos "#$$# , pero bueno no se les quita lo guapos. El chico que les dio las flores si es su esposo y es un nuevo personaje que invente y va a darles mucho dolores de cabeza... No te preocupes por los reviews, por lo menos dejame en uno para saber que los sigues leyendo =P .Gracias por el review en el fic compartido.... en serio me dejaste sin palabras. Besos!  
  
Pao Bloom. Que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¿te gusto lo que hizo Luna? Bueno pense darle un final mas digno y consegirle un galan guapo jaja. Besos! 


	15. capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15  
  
Era un día soleado y caluroso... raro en esa epoca. Las aves pasaban en manada volando en el cielo azul. Ella se encontraba sentada viendo aquella tumba que ahora se encontraba llena de bellas flores. Ese dia se cumpliria un año de su muerte. Sus ropas ya no eran negras, sino que traia un simple pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa color blanca.  
  
-Hola amor - dijo sonriendo- un año, no puedo creerlo un año sin ti. Sabes mi hermano no tarda en graduarse.... mis padres les haran una gran fiesta para celebrar a él, Hermione y a Harry... -suspiro - me ha ayudado mucho para soportar tu ausencia. Estoy mejor, mi vida se esta volviendo mas pasadera.... en las clases bien. Todo bien... solo que aun no encuentro la manera de vengar tu muerte... ese maldito solo lo hizo para vengarse de mi y de mi familia....  
  
Flash Back  
  
Ginny se encontraba enfrente de la gran puerta de madera de la oficina de Dumbledore, se preguntaba constantemente si se habian dado cuenta que Jane y ella le habian hecho la broma a la gata de Filch, todavia recordaba como corria la pobre gata despavorida y Filch tras de ella gritandole que regresara. Hiba a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrio sin la necesidad de tocarla.  
  
-Buenos tardes srita. Weasley -saludo Dumbledore, ofreciendole una de sus sonrisas calidas. -sientese -dijo, señalando la silla de madera que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.  
  
-Buenos tardes profesor -contesto tambien sonriendo.  
  
-Lo que le tengo que decir... es muy dificil para mi -dijo apagadamente. Sus ojos alegres ahora se encontraban tristes.  
  
-Señor prometo no volver a molestar a la gata -dijo asustada, pensando que a lo mejor la expulsaban. El sonrio levemente de nuevo.  
  
-Ojala que fuera eso... pero es algo mas grave - respondio seriamente - yo me entere que usted tenia una relacion con el joven Wood -ella se sorprendio, ahora si estaba nerviosa.  
  
-Este si... pero nos queremos. -exclamo rapidamente.  
  
-Lo se.... pero ese no es el caso - Ginny al observarlo noto que sus ojos se veian mas tristes y cansados. Empezo a tener un mal presentimiento. - hoy en la mañana hubo un ataque por parte de Voldemort y sus mortifagos.  
  
-Pero... pero que sucedió, le paso algo a mi familia -se levanto asustada.  
  
-No... por favor sientese de nuevo -ordeno, ella se sento de inmediato, escuchando atenta - El ataque fue en la casa de la familia Dickens...  
  
-Oliver -respondio de inmediatamente. El estaba viviendo con un amigo llamado Joshua Dickens - ¿qué paso con él? -pregunto nerviosa, presentia la respuesta pero ella pedia a todo los cielos que no fuera realidad lo que se estaba imaginando.  
  
-Ellos lucharon inalcazablemente con ellos... fue muy valiente -proseguio el director, cada vez batallando para encontrar las palabras correctas.  
  
-No... por favor... no lo diga - murmuraba incredula.  
  
-El murio... defendiendo a su amigo....  
  
-Oliver, no el no puede estar muerto MIRE -grito, enseñandole la carta que sujetaba fuertemente en la mano- me acaba de escribir... creo que usted esta equivocado....  
  
-No estoy equivocado.... - la interrumpio, mirandola con pena- yo mismo lo encontre todavia vivo entre los escombros que quedaban de la casa, la Orden llego tarde.... no pudimos hacer nada.  
  
-El me prometio que regresaria.... -sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.  
  
-El me pidio que te entregara esto -le dio un pequeño cofre, ella lo tomo con las manos temblorosas, y lo abrio era un anillo de oro, trato de sonreir, pero lo unico que resulto fue sacar una mueca de dolor- y te dijiera que te queria... que fueras feliz.  
  
-No, esta equivocado... esto no puede suceder... ya se es una broma, por cierto muy cruel. -exclamo tratando de encontrarle una diferente explicación a eso.  
  
-No, Ginny... no es una broma. Por favor escuchame tienes permiso para salir y verlo por ultima vez.... -dijo pesadamente.  
  
-Tengo que buscar a Ron... tengo... -dijo sin saber lo que decia, solo queria salir de aquel lugar. Escuchaba que Dumbledore le hablaba pero ello solo asentia sin escucharlo. -Profesor me puedo retirar.  
  
-Claro... puede salir -respondio. Ella salio de aquella habitación sin decir nada mas a buscar a su hermano.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
-Ya nos podemos ir, es tarde -pregunto un chico de cabellos negros.  
  
-Si, Harry... solo dame un momento. -sonrio, viendo como se alejaba para respetar su intimidad -Amor me tengo que ir... pero recuerda que siempre estaras en mi corazon... prometo que esto no se quedara asi. -Se levanto, observando por ultima vez la tumba. Camino rumbo a Harry para regresar al colegio.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto timidamente Harry. Desde el dia de la muerte de Wood ya no le habia dicho nada sobre sus sentimintos a Ginny, solo siguio siendo su amigo, apoyandola y animarla.  
  
-Bien -contesto sonriente -ya estoy bien Harry.  
  
********** ************ *********  
  
Ella entro al Gran comedor, queria comer algun platillo y seguir con sus tareas. Observo como entraba arrogantemente Draco Malfoy, entorno los ojos al verlo. Lo odiaba... a veces lo escuchaba comentar alegre sobre la muerte de magos y muggles. Pero no habia dejado de notar que él la miraba mucho. Sonrio, tal vez la podria ayudar encontrar el paradero de Voldemort...  
  
-Hola Ginny -dijo una voz alegre, sacandola de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Hola Luna... ¿dónde dejaste a tu novio? -pregunto sonriente. Se volvieron otra vez amigas despues de todos los sucesos. Luna habia sido un gran apoyo para ella.  
  
-Ah... Peter se fue a jugar quidditch con sus amigos -dijo molesta -no se porque a los hombres les gusta tanto.  
  
-Hombres! -solo atino a decir Ginny.  
  
-Hola chicas -dijo coquetamente Harry.  
  
-Jaja Harry dejate de tonterias - rio Luna. Ellos quedaron en buenos terminos, aun se hablaban, mas que nada por ayudar a Ginny - ¿Ahora con quien saldras? -pregunto burlonamente. Ultimamente Harry salia con muchas amigas, tratando de olvidar a Ginny... pero no podia deseaba tenerla solo para él, pero entendia perfectamente como se sentia ella, por eso no insistia.  
  
-Con nadie... solo me interesa una chica pero ella no me hace caso -dijo bromeando, viendo a Ginny pero noto que ella no le estaba poniendo atención, si no que veia mucho hacia la mesa de los Slytherin.  
  
-Gin, vamonos a clases!!! - exclamo Luna.  
  
-Si vamonos -contesto levantandose, mientras tomaba su mochila. -Nos vemos luego Harry.  
  
- Adios chicas. -dijo observando detenidamente a Ginny, ella se mostraba muy rara desde hacia unos dias y presentia que algo tramaba... y eso tenia relacion con Malfoy.  
  
********* *********** **********  
  
Ginny salio fastidiada de su clase de herbología, la verdad no le interesaba ver a una planta que mordia y escupia cada vez que alguien la trataba de tomar. Se dirigio a los sanitarios, llego al lavabo abriendo el grifo. Inmediatamente baño su cara de agua fria cerrando sus ojos , necesitaba despejar su mente, pensar bien en el plan.. lo tenía que encontrar. Abrio los ojos para encontrarse a una pelirroja de cabello hasta los hombros y su cara casi no quedaban rastros de pecas -si que funciona el maquillaje -penso. Sus ojos ya no mostraban aquel brillo que hacia surguir cuando estaba con Wood, ahora estaban sin vida. Vio la hora en su reloj muggle y se dio que era tarde para sus entrenamientos. Desde ese año había vuelto a entrar al equipo de quidditch claro estaba que no de buscadora sino de cazadora. Recogio su pelo con una liga y se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento.  
  
Llego al campo viendo hacia el cielo y hay se podia ver a sus compañeros entrenando, su hermano se acerco rapidamente aun levitando en la escoba.  
  
-Ginny te atrasaste 20 minutos -grito molesto Ron.  
  
-Ron, la profesora apenas nos acaba de dejar de salir -contesto fastidiada -ademas tu no eres el capitan, asi que no molestes -Ron se torno tan rojo como su pelo, hiba a replicar pero prefirio irse.  
  
Ella entro a los vestidores, encontrandose a Harry besandose con una de las supuestas fans del equipo y de él. No le agrado mucho verlos, e hizo una mueca de molestia. Ella sabía bien que él salia con muchas chicas, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo.  
  
-Disculpen -dijo Ginny, viendo como se separaban rapidamente. Ella los ignoro y fue hacia su locker a sacar su uniforme del equipo. Sonrio al abrirlo aun conservaba la foto de ella con Oliver y la tenia pegada en la puerta. Escucho la voz estridente de la chica despedirse de Harry y salir del lugar.  
  
-Hola Gin -dijo Harry. Sentandose en la banca para abrocharse los zapatos. La observaba atentamente, como le gustaba. Noto también como sonreia al ver la foto de Wood, cada vez que hacia eso se desvanecia la poca esperanza de estar con ella.  
  
-Hola! -contesto secamente. Lo que menos queria era tener una conversación con él y escuchar alguna explicación tonta sobre porque andaba con la chica. Solo queria volar y sentir el aire en su cara, cuando volaba era cuando más sentia a Oliver, tal vez era porque el amaba volar.  
  
-Este... que pena que nos encontraras a Allyson y a mi en esa situacion.. -dijo Harry apesumbrado.  
  
-Harry, la verdad tu vida sentimental me dejo de interesar desde hace mucho, asi que no te preocupes. -respondio un poco molesta. Si le importaba, pero no sabía cuanto. Por más que trataba de olvidar a Oliver no podía recordaba cada uno de sus besos, caricias.... Muchos chicos la invitaban a salir, pero ella no los aceptaba.  
  
-Lo se -contesto - pero aun asi no deja de apenarme que me encuentres asi -Ella lo vio divertida.  
  
-Bien, ya te dije que no hay problema -dijo- ahora me voy a cambiar- ella se cambio de ropa rapidamente, sabía que su hermano la empezaria a molestar si llegaba mas tarde. Cuando salio se encontro a Harry recargado en la puerta de los vestidores esperandola.  
  
-Anda que se no hace más tarde- dijo simplemente Harry -tenemos que seguir entrenando duramente.  
  
-Si capitan -dijo burlonamente. Estuvieron conversando hasta que llegaron al campo dondee los estaban esperando.  
  
Ahora Harry les explicaba la jugada que tratarian de entrenar. Se veia muy entusiasta y caminaba con seguridad de un lado hacia otro. Ginny no lo dejaba de ver, le recordaba tanto a Wood. Harry se sonrojo al ver la mirada insistente de Ginny.  
  
****** ****** ******* ******  
  
Ginny caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Miro haca la ventana, esa noche empezaria hacer otra vez frio y la lluvia estaba empezando a llegar. Vio unos Slytherin salir de la biblioteca y con ellos venia Malfoy, solo al verlo se tenso su cara de coraje... ahora seria el momento perfecto.  
  
-Si hubieran visto como la chica me lloro cuando le dije que ya no queria andar con ella -decia burlonamente Draco, riendose cruelmente.  
  
-Es que no se dan cuenta que ella solo sirven solo para uno noche - decia otro chico que ella no conocia, acompañando a Draco y los demas con su sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Malfoy -dijo Ginny. Él la vio con cara de desprecio.  
  
-¿Que quieres pobretona? - pregunto friamente sin dejar de verla con sus frios ojos - a ya se... quieres dinero para poder mandarles a tus padres para que coman jaja - sus amigos se rieron fuertemente al igual que él.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo - dijo interrumpiendolo.  
  
-Ya vete, que para comadrejas como tu no tengo tiempo -dijo burlonamente.  
  
-Por favor.... -dijo suplicante, si odiaba lo que estaba haciendo pero era necesario. Nadie de la Orden le había querido decir nada sobre el paradero de Voldemort. Cuandose entero semanas despues que él mismo Voldemort había matado a su novio, quiso ir a matarlo en ese mismo instante, por eso la Orden prefirio ya no decir nada enfrente de ella.  
  
-Bueno ya habla -exclamo molesto Malfoy.  
  
-Quiero hablar a solas... -dijo casi en un susurro. Draco esbozo una pequeña sonrisa viendola detenidamente.  
  
-Ya escucharon, vayanse.... tal vez hasta me diverta un rato -dijo cinicamente, viendo a sus amigos. Ginny respiraba agitada, estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabia si podria sacarla la información a él. Escucho la voz de él sacandola de sus pensamientos.  
  
-De que quieres hablar -dijo la voz fria de Draco. Ella solo sonrio acomodandose un mechon de su pelo rojo atrás de su pelo.  
  
CONTINUARA.... Dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo. Ya se puse me fui muy rapido.. un año!!! Si jajaj es que si quero que h/g esten juntos no me podia esperar un mes o algo asi. Les aseguro no sera un g/d... aunque quisiera, usteden solo esperen ok. Si quieren escribirme haganlo a . arwenchan2003@hotmail.com. Y está dedicado a todas las chicas que querian que apareciera por lo menos un poco nuestrop querido Draco.  
  
***** LEAN MI FIC COMPARTIDO .SIMPLE JUEGO****  
  
******** Lean los fics de mi amiga Anvi Snape, son un herm/ron y otro sev/lily. Busquenlos en estas secciones!!!! ********  
  
Hermanita!: Hola, no fue mi intencion molestarte cuando lo dije.. Jaja no creo que nadie quiera pertenecer a el y ¿autografos? Jaja menos. Gracias por el review!! Un besote!!!  
  
Anvi Snape: Jajaj ya estoy acostumbrada a que te desconectes... ese Voldemort ya la trae contra tu familia. Si, buscame el libro es el rojo el que saco al mismo tiempo que el "El quiddicth a traves del tiempo" (ó algo asi , no recuerdo) yo este fin lo voy a ir a comprar y te lo mando la proxima semana... y como es correo mexicano se tardara un buen en llegar =( . Que bien que te avise antes de la muerte de Wood, para que te hicieras la idea jaja... g/h por ahora no pueden estar juntos, definitivamente no. Me encanto tu historia donde sale Violet hasta el nombre te llama la atencion (no lo sacaste de algun libro de Shakespeare??). Si nadie me ha querido matar... ufff!! Oliver se fue para siempre NO!!!!!... bueno si, pero aun nos queda Harry. Oyes por que la "X" en tu nombre??? Besos!  
  
Pao Bloom: Gracias por el review, ¿hubieras preferido que se muriera Harry? Jjaja creo que no.... Besos!  
  
Luadica: Que bueno que te gusto.casi te hago llorar, ese es un gran logro!!! Sabes me molesta mucho la mala ortografia que tengo (yen la escuela me bajan puntos por ella) pero como escribo muy rapido por eso me equivoco mas, pero graicas por la observación. Saluditos!  
  
Ginny Potter: Hola Jaquelin.... Yo tambien prefero la pareja h/g, adoro esa pareja. Pero Wood tambien me agrada como pareja de Gin. Gracias por darme tu apoyo, me pone super contenta!!! ... a mi me dicen Potter en la escuela y es enserio jeje. Besos!  
  
Bea: Hola! A mi me encanta Bethoven.... yo escucho mas musica clasica (jeje nadie me la cree) y a veces escucho musica moderna (rock, etc). Gracias por el review!!! Yo se que fui muy mala en haber matado a Wood... pero era necesario, para que se diera la relacion de h/g... aunque todavia no suceda nada. Pobre Gin... debe gastar mucho dinero en pañuelos desechables... Besos!!!  
  
Ginny Potter W: Uff. al principio pense que me hibas a matar. pero gracias!!! Si era necesario matarlo porque esa idea se me aparecio desde hace unas semanas y queria escribirlo y com veras lo hice.... fue demasiado mala!!! Ya se muy rapido, de hecho lo hiba hacer mas largo y triste pero lo termine casi llorando asi que preferi acabarlo antes. Ginny se entrego a Oliver y cuando lo escribe te recorde... pero veamoslo opor el lado bueno, el murio feliz. Me encanto lo que me escribiste, jaja ni yyo misma se que sucedera hasta que lo estoy escribiendo, cambio de idea mucho. Lo que quise decir que Luna lo tenia muy guardado era que nadie hiba a pensar que besaria a Harry solo para ponerle obstaculos con Gin. Oh!! Sirius... mejor ni le sigo porque ahora si lloro... aunque prefiero al dulce de Lupin. Gracias por las felicitaciones, por personas como tu es que me inspiro. Ahora no se si seran solo dos capitulos mas... pero la verdad ya estoy desesperada por terminar este fic y comenzar mi nuevo fic. Saludos!  
  
Loyda: Graciasp por tu review... te aseguro que Harry la consolara, pero ahora solo como amigos. Si pobre Wood... pero por lo menos murio feliz jaja. Besos!!!  
  
Sabrina Black G: Si, lo mate y eres de las pocas que les gusto la parte de g/w juntos, pero habia que dejar que por lo menos Wood muriera feliz jeje. Y va a salir más de Draco, sera alguien importante (bueno no tanto) en el siguente capitulo. Si por mi fuera seria todo el fic sobre Draco... pero es un h/g. Saldra un poco mas de Luna... aunque no me agrada mucho, quieres mas lagrimas, huy niña eres la primera que me lo pides, bueno tratare de poner mas lagrimas que es mi especialidad. No nunca lo hubiera vuelto gay, hay si me hubieran asesinado todas.. por favor un minuto de silencio para Wood. Portate bien!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Yo estoy bien ¿y tu? ... te hice llorar.. jeje esa era la intencion =) . Que bueno que te gusto... me acabe las uñas esperando ls reviews para saber sus opiniones... Eres muy amable, tus palabras me pusieron muy feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Besos!  
  
Mep: Que bine que piensas que lo hice de una forma muy real. de hecho cuando lo estaba escribiendo me meti tanto en el personaje que casi lloro ¿no te ha pasado eso a ti?. Estare esperando tu fic dramatico haber si es cierto que me ganas jaja. Besos!  
  
Azkaban: Eres española... esa no me la sabia. Quiero ir a España!!!.. Granada esta en ahí... si no ups! Gracias por tus palabras de animos que siempre me dices.... y tu cuando actualizas tu fic??? Te mando un gran beso!!!  
  
Bere_ Radcliffe: Gracias por el review... yo se es un capitulo triste y este tambien, pero en el proximo ya habra mas actividad y un poco de alegria, jeje bueno eso espero porque n yo misma se como lo voy a continar. Que bueno que no te decepcione, en seri o si estaba nerviosa por la actitud que tomarian las demas, pero lo bueno que no se enojaron mucho. Los exmanes terminaron, pero ahora empezare con los trabajos finales... y son muchos!!! Yo nunca me cansare de los reviews!!! Y sabes en cada capitulo no paso de 13 ¿qué raro?.. pero al fin estoy muy agradecida por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. Besos! 


	16. capitulo 16

Hola a todos! Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo... y por cierto va dedicado a mis amigas: Airilee y Anvi Snape (que siempre me dicen que ponga a draco) Ah! y mi compañera de batayas que ya estoy haciendo que el guste Draco jeje.  
  
CAPITULO 16  
  
Harry se encontraba recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro sobre la historia del quidditch, sonrio tristemente al recorda que años atrás el mismo Wood le recomendo ese libro. Suspiro lentamente, no podia evitar pensar en ella. Pensaba que esa año Ginny había cambiado en todos los aspectos. Su fisico ya no era el de una jovencita, ahora muchos chicos se fijaban en ella (para su desgracia) pero ella no les hacia caso, pero no sabia por cuanto mas haria eso. Le gustaba su cabello aunque lo preferia largo, a principios de año ella se lo había cortado. Pero tambien había notado que sus ojos ya no tnian ese brillo de alegria que siempre tenia, ahora los veia tristes...  
  
-Compañero! -dijo la voz alegre de Ron.  
  
-Hey Ron - saludo con una sonrisa Harry -¿dónde dejaste a Hermione?  
  
-Ella se quedo ayudando a estudiar a una chica de primero -dijo molesto al recodarlo - asi que decidi veirme acostar temprano, mañana quiero llegar a Hogsmead temprano -dijo emocionado.  
  
-¿Por qué? -pregunto Harry, cerando su libro.  
  
-Mañana cumplimos dos años de novios Herm y yo -contesto sonrojandose -asi que quiero comprarle un buen regalo.... tuve que ahorrar mucho.  
  
-Pues que bien amigo -dijo sonriente ante la cara de felicidad de su amigo - ¿has visto a Gin? - pregunto tratando de esconder su interes por ella. Ron esbozo una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Si, ella fue a la biblioteca... sola - respondiendo burlonamente.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Harry no te hagas el tonto yo se que todavia te gusta ella -dijo Ron con seguridad. Harry sonrio tristemente.  
  
-Si todavia me gusta - repondio sonrojandose.  
  
-LO SABIA!!!! -Ron exclamo un grito de alegria -amigo entonces te tienes que poner las pilas... por que muchos chicos andan tras de ella y yo no voy a poder alejarlos más -dijo en tono de hermano sobreprotector.  
  
-Si fuera mas sencillo.... yo ya no le gusto a Gin -contesto decepcionado.  
  
-Ahora si pienso que eres un tonto, no has notado como te mira cuando te ve con otras chicas... - dijo - aunque te he de decir que si quieres andar con mi hermanita, no quiero verte ya con otras chicas. -Harry sonrio divertido viendo a Ron, quien hiba a pensar que el celoso de su amgo lo aceptaria para que anduviera tras su hermana pequeña.  
  
-No... yo solo lo hacia para olvidarla. -contesto reafirmando las sospechas de Ron. Él palirrojo sabía que Harry solo lo hacía para olvidar a su hermano. Sonrio complacido por la respuesta.  
  
- Bueno... porque si no recuerda que ella tiene 6 hermanos, que considerando sus tamaños te harian polvo jajaja -dijo Ron divertido.  
  
-No, pues asi hasta miedo me da en acercarme a ella -contesto sonriente.  
  
-Bueno amigo, deberias buscarla -dijo seriamente -ya queremos que salga de esa depresion... yo se que quiso a Wood, pero ya es hora de que lo olvide y ame a otro mas.  
  
-Ron... - él se quedo sin palabras, nunca había escuchado hablar tan seriamente a su amigo.  
  
-Si no te vas en este momento a buscarla -dijo viendolo a los ojos, enseñandole un puño peligrosamente - voy a tener que mandar una lechuza a mi casa... recuerda que ahora se encuentran todos reunidos ahí.  
  
-Jaja ya voy -contesto divertido Harry, levantandose rapidamente de la cama. Salio casi corriendo de la habitación.  
  
-Suerte - murmuro Ron, sonriendo abiertamente. Tal vez si Ginny le diera una oportunidad (que estaba esperanzado que se la diera) al fin sería feliz. Se acosto a su cama, apagando las luces, para finalmente quedar dormido.  
  
************ ***********  
  
En aquel pasillo, iluminando pobremente se encontraba dos chicos de diferentes casas una Gryffindor y un Slytherin (n/a: que por cierto guapisimo jaja). Él la veia con curiosidad. Ginny veia hacia todos lados, soportando las risitas burlonas de los amigos de él que se alejaban divertidos por la escena.  
  
-De que quieres hablar -dijo la voz fria de Draco. Ella solo sonrio acomodandose un mechon de su pelo rojo atrás de su pelo. -Sabes.... he notado que me ves mucho... y me preguntaba el porque -dijo coquetamente acercandose a él.  
  
-Es mentira, yo que te hiba a andar viendo... si eres una sucia y pobre Weasley -dijo nervioso al sentir tan cerca de Ginny.  
  
-No me mientas... yo se que mas de uno desea estar conmigo.. -contesto desabrochando la corbata de su uniforme. Haciendo que Draco se sonrojara levemente.  
  
-Jajaja niña tu ni siquieras debes de saber besar... -dijo burlonamente Draco.  
  
-Tu crees... -pregunto acariciando su pelo rubio. Él sonrio maliciosamente, viendola con sus frios ojos grises.  
  
-Entonces los chismes de que te habias acostado con el estupido Wood fueron ciertas. - dijo arrastrando las palabras solo como {el podía hacer. Ella sonrio forzosamente, como se atrevia hablar asi de el.  
  
-¿Quién dijo eso? -pregunto molesta rapidamente.  
  
-Contestame -dijo divertido Draco.  
  
-Si fueron ciertos... pero de eso no quiero hablar -sintio como Draco hiba cediendo. Ella empezo a jugar con el cuello de la camisa de él. -por que no vamos a otro lugar... algo mas privado...  
  
-Claro -contesto rapidamente, viendo embobado con el caminar de la pelirroja. Como a él y muchos mas, les gustaba Ginny. Ese año habían notado su cambio fisico y ademas de los chismes de que había estado con Wood había aumentado el interes de todos los Sytherin.  
  
Llegaron a uno de los salones que era utilzados para la clase de Encantamientos en ese momento estaba solitario. Llegando Malfoy cerro la puerta, y la arrincono en la pared sujetandola de los hombros.  
  
-Ahora me vas a decir que quieres -dijo en un tono que se mezclaba entre la curiosidad y desconfianza. Ella solo sonrio.  
  
-Yo no quiero nada... solo a ti -dijo acercandose para besarlo. El cedio besandola. Ginny cerro los ojos le daba asco sentir los labios de aquel chico... pero necesitaba aguantar (n/a: si como no.... si ella dice jeje).  
  
-Sabia que caerias... eres igual a todas -dijo arrogante Draco quitandole la tunica escolar y despues empezo a desabrocharle la blusa. Ella cerro más fuertemente los ojos mientras sentia como pasaba él sus labios por su cuello. Ella tambien empezo a desabrochar su camisa. Notando la respiración agitada de él, penso en actuar en ese momento.  
  
-Quiero pertenecer a los mortifagos - murmuro levemente. Él se separo rapidamente viendola desconfiadamente.  
  
-No se de que hablas -dijo friamente . Ella se dio cuenta de su error y sonrio maliciosamente. Lo beso de nuevo, pero ahora lentamente haciendolo disfrutar mas.  
  
-Anda Malfoy... quiero entrar .... -decia entrecortadamente entre los besos que él le daba. Sintio las manos de Draco en sus piernas acariciandola mientras lentamente subia su falda.  
  
-No se... -respondia al fin. Ella tenia que pensar rapidamente como sacarle el paradero, Draco cada vez queria ir mas alla. -aunque a Señor Oscuro le interesaria tenerte de nuestro lado... nos serías de gran ayuda....  
  
-Imaginate... - dijo seductoramente volviendolo besar en la boca -si solo supiera donde esta -dijo inocentemente, empezando a desabrochar nerviosamente el pantalon haciendo salir una exclamación de placer de parte de él. Vio como sonreia complacido.  
  
-Él esta.... -empezo a decir jadeante, ella esperaba ya la respuesta espectante, Ginny empezo a pasar sus labios entre su cuello - en su antigua casa.... de los Ryddle.  
  
-Gracias -respondio sonriente Ginny, separandose de él. Draco se quedo paralizado, si entenderla. La veia desconcertado mientras veia como se volvia abrochar la blusa. Cerro los puños cuando se dio cuenta del porque de esa situación.  
  
-En verdad eres una tonta, tu crees que te hiba a decir donde estaba - dijo cinicamente - yo sabía lo que buscabas.. por eso dije eso -dijo tratando de escucharse de que eso era verdad. La agarro de un brazo, tratandola de besarla de nuevo.  
  
-No te me acerques -exclamo, sacando su varita de su tunica que se estaba terminando de poner amenazandolo con ella -la verdad no crei que fueras tan inocente.... que hibas a caer Malfoy... pero las mujeres son tu perdición ¿tu crees que tu las usas?... no querido ellas te usan. -dijo triunfante. Draco la veia furioso.  
  
-No creo que te atrevas a decir su paradero a tus amiguitos... tu quieres vengarte de la muerte de tu estupido noviecito -dijo burlonamente.  
  
-Callate -respondio enojada.  
  
-Si solo hubieras visto como murio jaja... el pobre pedia que dejara a los otros salir, jaja como si asi fuera de facil... -Draco al notar que Ginny se estaba descocentrando siguio, empezando a caminar a su alrededor - y luego vino Él.... es lo mejor que he visto - rio fuertemente .  
  
Vio que Ginny palidecia, bajando su varita. Asi que aprovechando ese momento de debilidad por parte de ella, la sujeto fuertemente de los brazos (haciendola tirar la varita) arrinconandola de nuevo en la pared.  
  
-¿En que nos quedamos? -dijo maliciosamente Draco, besandola a la fuerza.  
  
-DEJAME -grito suplicante.  
  
-No... tu querias esto ahora lo tendras -exclamo divertido, volviendola a besar -ademas no creo que nadie te escuche...  
  
Pero el estaba equivocado, de pronto se abro la puerta apareciendo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Veia incredulo la escena, pero en su cara aparecio un gesto de furia.  
  
-Harry -grito Ginny aliviada, sintiendo como la soltaba Draco.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Potter?... no ves que nos interrumpes -dijo friamente. Pero sonro abiertamente al ver la cara de Harry.  
  
-Dejala en paz -dijo, acercandose a él amenazadoramente y empezando a golpearlo.  
  
-Harry solo vamonos - dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba su brazo para separarlo de Draco.  
  
-Pero Gin... él cas...i - exclamo molesto, viendo como Draco se limpiaba la sangre de su labio.  
  
-Vamonos... por favor.  
  
-Si te vuelves acercar a ella te mueres Malfoy ¡ME ESCUCHASTE! -grito Harry.  
  
-Si Potter jaja -dijo burlonamente.  
  
Ginny salio corriendo del salon hacia la sala comun, pero ante de que llegara Harry la paro.  
  
-¿Ginny estas bien? -pregunto preocupado.  
  
-Gracias -contesto, abrazandolo -Por favor no digas nada -dijo en tono suplicante - si se enteran....  
  
-Ven vamos a otro sitio para que te calmes -respondio Harry, tomando su mano entre la suya. Ella solo asintio con la cabeza.  
  
Harry sonrio al sentir la pequeña y delicada mano de Ginny, pensando como sería si siempre la tuviera asi entre las suya. Salieron a caminar (claro que a escondidas de Filch) a los alrededores del lago. Ella se sento en una piedra. Viendo hacia el cielo ahora lleno de estrellas. Se habia despejado un poco las nubes y calmado la lluvia, pero tra vez no tardaria en llover. Harry se sento a su lado.  
  
-¿Ya estas mejor? -pregunto viendo como la respiración de ella se hiba calmando.  
  
-Si, ya paso -contesto Ginny, ofreciendole una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? -pregunto de nuevo Harry. Recordaba como hiba camino rumbo a la biblioteca, pero llamo su atención unos gritos que venian del salon de Encantamientos y cuando reconocio uno de esos gritos no dudo en entrar y averiguar que sucedia.  
  
-No me preguntes... - dijo apenada - no quiero recordalo.  
  
-Bien... -dijo decepcionado.  
  
-Ya estoy bien.... pero ¿a dónde hibas? -pregunto, tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
-Te hiba a buscar a ti -respondio sonrojandose.  
  
-Ah... ¿si que sucede?  
  
-Ginny... -dijo tratando de tomar algo de aire -yo solo...  
  
-Harry ya dime -sonrio divertida  
  
-Quiero que me des una oportunidad -exclamo timidamente, notando que Ginny quitaba su dulce sonrisa - Pero si no quieres...  
  
- Harry, si todo fuera diferente....  
  
-Solo dame una oportunidad... nunca me la diste -dijo suplicante, acariciando su rostro.  
  
-No se...  
  
-Hazlo por si alguna vez me quisiste....  
  
-Harry... yo - no pudo continuar, Harry la había besado. Ella cerro los ojos y empezo a contestarle el beso... ese beso era muy diferente al que se había dado con Malofy, le dio nauseas solo al recodarlo. Ese beso era dulce y tierno. Se separaron lentamente.  
  
-¿Ahora que piensas? -pregunto esperanzado Harry. Vio como la pelirroja sonreia.  
  
-Bien solo una -dijo sonriente, no sabia si estaba haciendo bien porque aun recordaba a Oliver, pero sabía que él ahora estaria feliz por ella. Harry sonrio alegremente acercandose de nuevo para besarla pero la lluvia comenzo de nuevo haciendolos que se separaran y se fueran corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
CONTINUARA.... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado... bueno ya los junte (al fin!!) ya queria dejar de hacer sufrir un poco a Ginny, ella seguira con sus planes de venganza jaja. Se que hize pasar el tiempo demasiado rapido (jeje siemrpe lo hago) per ya queria que Ginny estuviera con Harry... Bueno ya estoy desesperada por terminar este fic, creo que solo faltan unos dos mas (si ya lo habia dicho... pero) ademas de que no las quiero aburrir. Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo:  
  
Ella entro sigilosamente caminando hasta una vieja y gastada puerta de madera. La abrio lentamente enocntrandose con un sofa algo viejo y de colores oscuros voltiado hacia la fogata (como en el 4to libro), se acerco mas sabia que él estaba ahí desde abajo habia escuchado su risa fria.  
  
-Te estaba esperando.. Ginny -dijo aquella voz fria grave.  
  
Escribanme a : arwenchan2003@hotmail.com ( * El nuevo cap. de "Dejate querer" lo subo mañana sin falta ok).  
  
***** LEAN MIS OTROS FICS!!!!****  
  
Airilee. La aparecida!!! Que bueno que ya estas mejor... este parece mas e-mail que review jajaj, pero bueno. Que bien que te haya gustado, yo te los hiba a mandar pero como vi que no dabas señales de vida jajaj preferi no molestarte con mis tonterias y cuando te alivieras lo leyeras. Eres de lasp ocas que les gusto ESE momento especial entre los chicos, me alegra. A mi tambien me dio pena lo de Gin, y yo si llore cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Ya sabes yo soy muy rapida y paso un año rapidisimo jaja. Como vistes gin ya esta recuperada... y muy recuperada... por cierto ahora gin nos salio muy lista con Mlfoy ¿verdad? Jaja.A mi tambien me cuesta creer que sea un hg, pero sabes bien que tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas... aunque casi no sale draco en el fic, y me cuesta mucho no ponerlo = ( . Besos!  
  
Azkaban: Hola linda! Que bueno que te gusto , ahora mismo voy a leer el tuyo.. pero que rapido estas escrbiendo ahora jeje. Otra linda española que conozco que bien! Gracias!!! Besos!  
  
Hermanita: Jjaaj duro con Harry, ahora como veras no fui tan mala. Ya quiero dejarlos de hacer sufrir jaja. ¿Quién te pregunto sobre el club? Jaja en serio estas loca y se la van a creer jeje. Te adoro!! Besos.  
  
Sashira: Al fin me hiciste caso y leiste uno de mis fics!!! Que alegria, que te tomaras un poco de tu tiempo... pero es que tienes demasiados fics sin terminar, ya si no estuvieras ocupadilla jaja. Gracias!!! (lee mi otro fic que esta gustando "dejate querer" ) Besos!  
  
Anvi Snape: Jejej que bien que te haya gustado este capitulo, y tu leyendo un h/g?? Jaja que bien, no tenes que odiar tanto a tu pequeño hermano. Ya no pondre flsh back tan tristes jeje pero esa es la intencion que sufran =P ,no mentira, pero eso era necesario para saber como se habia enterado gin. Y aparecio el galan de Draco, en serio no puedo dejar de escribir de él. Besos!  
  
Loyda: Hi! Jaja gracias amiga por el review, bien ya los puse juntos... jee quiero que deje de sufrir Gin. Todas lamentamos la muerte del lindo de Wood... pero ni modo lo volvere a sacar en otro fic jeje. Ya ves Draco no le hizo nada.. claro que si harry no hubiera llegado quien sabe lo que hubiera sucedido. Besos!  
  
Cass metallium: Gracias por tu review., me has sacado una sonrisa al decirme que cada vez esta mejor jeje. Saluditos!  
  
Mep 1: Ya lei tu fic y te deje review... pero no me hizo llorar =P jeje te sigo ganando. La verdad a mi me saco unas pocas de lagrimas cuando estaab escribiendo el capitulo y mas la parte donde Ginny le hablaba desesperada... Yo me siento un poco orgullosa... bah! No me hagas caso soy muy insegura, y la verdad como que no he sentido que he escrito algo que mellene en su totalidad. No me has desilucionado jeej solo en la parte que la emparejaste con Neville... Besos!  
  
Mirna Potter: Disculpa no se como quitar el review, pero gracias por tu comentario, no me molesto para nada, porque sabia que muchas de ustedes reaccionarian asi. Nunca se me habia ocurrido lo de Cho Chang, hasta ahorita me di cuenta de eso... pero no te preocupes ella no se la pasara llorando como esa tonta chang. Yo no lo considero un mal review, en serio, me da alegria (y un poco de tristeza) que me hayas comentado tu opinion tan abiertamente... tu tienes la libertad de hacerlo. Bueno espero que lo sigas leyendo y si puedes mandame un pequeño review para ver si te gusta de nuevo un poco. Besos!  
  
Ani_ b: Huy gracias por decirme que me odiabas, jaja ya sabia la reaccion de muchas, asi que no te preocupes =P . Ya se los hago sufrir mucho, pero me encanta hacerlo. Mira para que estes contenta te mando a Wood un rato ok. ¿Estas castigada? ¿por qué?... jeje no te preocupes dejame cuando puedas. Besos. 


	17. capitulo 17

Dedicado a mi compñera de batallas, Lucre y Loyda.... por tomarse el tiempo de de leer mis fics y darme ideas.... BESOS A TODOS!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 17  
  
Ron veia feliz llegar a su hermana y su amigo tomados de la mano a la sala comun. Ya había pasado unos días desde que se habían hecho novios.  
  
-Potter! -grito Ron, llamando la atención de Harry - ten cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermana... te estoy vigilando.  
  
-Si Weasley -contesto divertido. Mientras que Ginny veia a su hermano desagradablemente.  
  
Para Harry esos dias habian sido maravillosos junto a la chica que tanto queria, pero habia algo que le preocupaba ultimamente ella preguntaba mucho acerca de Voldemort, él cuando le preguntaba que por que tanto interes, ella solo decia "por curiosidad".  
  
Éstaba en las clases de posiones notaba que los Slytherin lo veian con burla, se imaginaba que era por lo que había pasado entre Draco y Ginny pero no le interesaba, solo rogaba que Ron se diera cuenta porque con lo impulsivo que era, golpearia a Draco sin ocmpasion y eso haria que lo explusaran del equipo y con lo rpnto que vendria las finales de quidditch.  
  
-Señor Potter podría poner atencion en la clase.... -dijo la voz susurrante de Snape casi en su oido. Saco de sus ensoñaciones haciendo que tirara al piso su caldero con todos los ingredientes. Snape solo hizo una mueca de burla.  
  
-Disculpe Profesor... -dijo molesto y sonrojado Harry. Teniendo que aguantar las risas burlonas de los Slytherins.  
  
-Deberia de dejar de pensar en su noviecita pelirroja -exclamo en tono de burla, Ron lo vio con furia -y ponerse a trabajar... recuerde que pronto saldra y si sigue asi no sera nadie... bueno tal vez si con eso de que usted es una "celebridad" en el mundo magico. -rio fuertemente sendo acompañado por los alumnos de Slytherin.  
  
-Si profesor... -respondio tratando de controlar su furia. Desvio la mirada de esos ojos negros que lo veian con odio y rencor.  
  
-Bien, ahora le quitare... -dijo pensativamente- 15 puntos, ocmo veras hoy ando de buen humor y por hoy te salvas del castigo.... -Snape siguio hablando pero Harry no escuchaba , su mente estaba en blanco e imágenes le empezaron a surgir estaban borrosas pero se fueron aclarando lentamente.  
  
-Quiero que la traigas... -ordeno aquella voz fria. Harry temblo al reconocerla, como no reconocerla si la conocia desde que tenia 11 años. No lo podia ver, porque estaba de espaldas viendo el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
-Pero señor... como nos acercaremos a ella -dijo la voz sumisa de aquel hombre pequeño y calvo que temblaba ante la imponente figura del Deñor Tenebroso.  
  
-Facil, ella quiere... CALLA... shh -dijo quedamente, una sonrisa malevola surco su cara. -creo que no sera necesario ella está aquí -la serpiente llamada Nagini se acerco a Voldemort, el la empezo a acariciar mientras reia sonoramente.  
  
-Señor se la traigo -dijo rapidamente, sonrio timidamente. Harry estaba desesperado por saber a quien esperaba asi le podria avisar a la orden. Se dio cuenta que reconocia esa habitación, él ya había estado ahí hace unos años... la Mansión Ryddle, sonrio al fin lo tenía localizado, solo faltaba irle avisar a Dumbledore.  
  
-No, deja que llegue sola... sera más divertido -susurro friamente -Pronto tendremos al pequeño Harry aquí.... -dijo una voz burlona que estaba sentada en un sillon lejos de la luz,  
  
-Si, mi querida Bella - dijo un poco emocionado por la idea de tener pronto en sus manos a Harry. (n/a: Bella es Bellatrix Lestrange, así la llama él en el 5to libro) -quiero que te vayas.  
  
-Si señor -dijo obediene, saliendo por una puerta que daba a otra habitación.  
  
Se escucharon pequeños pasos que de pronto paraban enfrente de la puerta. Harry estaba nervioso ya queria ver a la persona que "trataria" de luchar contra Él-que-no-deb-ser-nombrado (n/a: jeje siempre habia querido poner ese nombre) sabiendo que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte.  
  
Todo se volvio silencio, atrás de la puerta se escuchaba una respiración agitada, vio cuando Voldemort se fue a sentar tranquilamente a su sillón de color verde y viejo, esperando divertido a la persona. Nagini se coloco debajo de sus pies, tambien esperando expectante.  
  
-Pronto... pronto llegara - susurro a su mascota.  
  
Lentamente se fue abriendo la puerta, escuchandose un rechinido proveniente de la gastada puerta de madera. Una pequeña mano blanca aparecio. Harry contuvo la respiración, su cicatriz le estaba empezando a arder... por la poca luz que había no pudia distinguir bien a la persona que empezaba a entrar sigilosamente. Trato de enfocarla pero unas lagrimas empezaron a surguir por eel dolor de la cicatriz, le escocia cada vez más...  
  
-Te estaba esperando.. Ginny -dijo la voz fria. Harry sintio que se mareaba,lentamente trato de abrir los ojos... enfrente de él se encontraba Ginny con varita en mano viendo desafiante a Voldemort, pero tambien noto como se estremia al escuchar aquella voz, quizo hablarle pero no lo escuchaban, lentamente las voces de ellos se fe alejando...  
  
-HARRY -gritaba la voz asustada de Ron -Despierta!!  
  
-¿Harry que tienes? -exclamaba con lagrimas en los ojos Hermione. Harry lentamente empezo abrir los ojos, como gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, se dio cuenta que todavia le ardia la cicatriz y que se la tapaba con las manos. Estaba recostado en el piso.  
  
-Potter que sucede, usted estaba gritando y diciendo cosas sin sentido... -decia la voz de Snape, Harry lo voltio a ver él estaba hincado a su lado, lo veia nerviosamente.  
  
-Necesito... hablar con Dumbledore -dijo lentamente, mientras que su respiración agitaba empezaba a tranquilizarse. Se levanto con la ayuda de sus amigos. Noto como Draco Malfoy lo veia con interes, mientras que en sus labios sobresalia una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Si, ahora mismo -dijo Snape, llevandoselo con él - Quiero que todos continuen con la posion... regresare inmediatamente y el que no lo tenga tendra un fuerte castigo y perdera puntos de su cara - dijo amenazadoramente, viendolos a todos friamente. Todos lo demas compañeros veian a Harry con miedo, muchos de ellos nunca lo habían visto cuando le sucedian eso. Salieron de la mazmorra y Harry se detuvo de nuevo, llamando a su amigo Ron.  
  
-Ron ¿dónde está Gin? -pregunto inmediatamente. Ron lo vio extrañado acercandose a él, Hermione hiba detrás de él.  
  
-Me imagino que en clases -contesto. -Buscala inmediatamente -ordeno Harry, Ron solo asintio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Ginny? -pregunto temerosa.  
  
-Despues les cuento... -dijo dando por acabada la conversación.  
  
No se dio cuenta como había llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore, pero ahora se encontraba sentado frente a el director que lo veia preocupado. Snape se habia retirado inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Harry? -pregunto la voz tranquila del director. Sus ojos azules lo veian calidamente.  
  
-Acabo de tener unas visiones... -empezo a decir Harry, viendo como Fawkes llegaba a posarse a su lado, para que la acariciara.  
  
-¿Con Voldemort?  
  
-Si... creo que encuentre su paradero.... -murmuro Harry, Dumbledore lo vio interesado - esta en la Mansión Ryddle...  
  
-No puede ser.. nosotros lo buscamos ahí... pero tal vez volvio... -decia pensativamente.  
  
-Lo peor es que en la vision veia a Ginny... -dijo nervioso, Dumblendore se levanto de inmediato de su asiento, empezando a caminar como que eso lo ayudaba a pensar. El paro de caminar cuando se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.  
  
-Pasen -ordeno. Aparecio la cara preocupada de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Harry... ella no esta! -grito desesperado Ron. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.  
  
-¿Cómo? -pregunto inmediatamente el director.  
  
-No la han visto desde la mañana... la buscamos pero no está - explico nerviosa Hermione. Harry se levanto inmediatamente del asiento, corriendo hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por Dumbledore.  
  
-Espera Harry -grito.  
  
-No profesor... yo tengo que irla a buscar.  
  
-Recuerda que tus visiones a veces no son ciertas o todavia no suceden -dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo Dumbledore.  
  
-Si lo se... pero tambien mis visiones me sirvieron para salvarle la vida al Sr. Weasley... yo vi cuando lo atacaron.... (n/a: disculpen es spoiler....).  
  
-Voy avisarles a los de la Orden -dijo rapidamente Dumbledore - Ustedes se quedan aquí... no quiero que hagan una locura.  
  
Ellos asintieron, Ron se fue a sentar en una silla enfrente al fuego de la chimenea, tenia la mirada perdida y se mordia incosientemente el labio inferior demostrando nerviosismo. Hermione puso su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Tengo que avisarle a mis padres -susurro triste Ron.  
  
-No te preocupes... Dumbledore les avisara.  
  
Harry veia todo como si fuera irreal, queria tener en ese momento a Ginny, estar sentados frente al fuego mientras el la besaba tiernamente haciendola sonreir. Recordo que esa mañana ella estuvo un poco rara y cuando se despidio de él para irse a clases fue con un gran beso que a mas de uno lo hubiera sonrojado.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Hola Gin -saludo Harry, acercandose a besarla en la mejilla. Ginny estaba desayunando junto a Jane, estaba muy divertida y sonreia alegremente.  
  
-Hola ¿cómo amaneciste? -pregunto Ginny, acercandole un plato de salchichas.  
  
-Muy bien... pensando en ti -dijo Harry, ella se sonrojo levemente.  
  
Desayunaron y se levantaron para ir a sus clases. Harry acompaño al viivero a Ginny, ya se hiba a despedir para irse a su clase de Transformaciones, pero ella lo abrazo fuertemente.  
  
-Gin ¿qué sucede? -pregunto extrañado.  
  
-Nada... solo queria abrazarte -contesto Ginny sonriente, pero sus ojos se veian un poco tristes. Ella lo veia con detenimiento como tratando de recordar cada parte de su cara. Levanto lentamente su mano y paso uno de sus dedos lentamente por la cicatriz como examinadola.  
  
-Algo te pasa -dijo preocupado.  
  
-No es nada -dijo separandose de él sonriente -anda ya vete a clase -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar... espera...  
  
-Que... - Ginny se acerco rapidamente a él y tomando su cara lo beso. Harry se sorprendio, pero inmediatamente empezo a contestar el beso, ese beso era diferente a todos los que se habían dado, se podria decir que era más intenso. Ella se separo lentamente mientras un sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas.  
  
-Ahora si vete -dijo divertida, viendo la cara de ensoñacion de Harry.  
  
-Wua!... este bueno ya me voy - exclamo sonriente.  
  
Ella lo vio alejarse corriendo hacia el castillo. Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente....  
  
-Adios Harry -susurro tristemente.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Harry empezo a buscar desesperado entre las cosas de Dumbledore un frasco. Sus amigos lo veian extrañado. Facilmente encontro lo que buscaba. Se puso delante de la chimenea, abriendo el frasco y sacando unos polvos brillantes.  
  
-¿Harry que vas hacer? -dijo nerviosamente Hermione.  
  
-No... ni se te ocurra -exclamo levantandose de su silla para impedirle que se fuera.  
  
-Disculpenme... tengo que ir con ella.... -respondio friamente, llos vio y sonrio.  
  
-HARRY -grito Hermione asustada - no lo hagas...  
  
-Lo tengo que hacer... adios - dijo viendolos a los ojos, ocmo despidiendose para siempre, la misma mirada que habia visto en Ginny - MANSION RYDDLE -grito claramente, mientras aventaba los polvos al fuego haciendose verdes y entrando en ellas.  
  
-HARRYYYY..... -grito Ron , antes que desapareciera totalmente.  
  
La puerta se abrio rapidamente, apareciendo Dumblendore en compañía de varios profesores y se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de Ron.  
  
-Se ha ido profesor... se ha ido... -dijo entre sollozos Hermione.  
  
CONTINUARA..... Dejen reviews!!!!!!  
  
Holas!!! Bueno al fin me salio la inspiracion y lo se habia dicho que era el ultimo capitulo...pero no jeje el proximo ahora si llega el ultimo capitulo, si vieran que no me gustan escribir los capitulos finales me dan tristeza y más con este fic que me ha dado a conocer y gracias a él he conocido a tantas personas. Todos se preguntaran ¿por qué fredados Ginny busca a Voldemort? Bien la respuesta es simple, ella le habia prometido (ante la tumba claro esta) a Wood que se vengaria y no hiba a estar tranquila si no lo hacia.... Espero que me manden un review es que asi me obligo a escribir jeje.... Escribamen a : arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno lean mis fics y el nuevo que es un r/herm llamado "The long and Wnding Road"... y les recomiendo el fic de Deniko... esa chica escribe wua!!! Si les gusta como escribe Sashira, Airilee, Kami-chan, etc.... les gustara ella, se me hace un crimen que no la lean si ellas fue una de las causante de que empezara a escribir.... LEANLA!!!!  
  
SALUDOS ESPECIALES ANA.... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL E-MAIL, ME HICISTE QUE ME LLEGARA LA INSPIRACION..  
  
El Jueves estuve platicando con una chica (Laura) y me pregunto si yo habia escrito este fic , y yo le conteste que si y que me dice algo que me agrado y nunca me habian dicho: "escribes de p... madre" jaja me dio mucha risa .  
  
Jade Potter Weasley: Gracias por el review... jaja una que se alegra que se haya muerto wood jaja ¡!!bien!!!... mira gin se "entrego" a él porque lo queria y ademas le queria dar un final feliz a Wood jeje..... Saluditos!  
  
Azkaban: Hola preciosa gracias por dejarme un review.. Besos!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Graciasp or el review... y que buen oque ahorasi me dejaste.... y si ya estan juntos la g/h, pero ocmo ves en este capitulo su futuro es incierto jeje. Besos  
  
Kap d Weasley: Que bueno que te decidiste leer mi fic... gracias!! Jejej si soy mala ¿verdad que Wood era tierno? Gracias por lo que dijiste..... me has sonrojado. Besos!!!!  
  
Luciana: Al fin leiste este fic... que bueno que tu hermana te convencio a que lo leyeras (saludos a tu hermana). Ya se Gin es la envidia de todas por haber besado a tres de los chicos mas guapos del libro de HP (aunque en la pelicula no jeje)... Besos!  
  
Fleur Delacour8 : Una chica nueva ,que felicidad! Que bien que te guste el fic... otra chica argentina... bien. ¿QUÉ NO HAY GENTE MEXICANA QUE LEA FICS??? , chica no traigo nada contigo, es que la mayoria de las que me dejan reviews son argentinas y españolas y ningun mexicano.... peor bueno, siguelo leyendo. Besos!!!  
  
Airilee: Draco.. Draco (si me vieras como estoy babeando solo al imaginarmelo) te dgo que la Ginny esta muy desatada... pero tonta!! Pero tuvo que llegar Harry y hecharle (como tu dijiste) la mejor noche de su vida.. ah! pero recuerda que es un h/g... no un g/d. Bueno se arriesgo porque se lo prometio a Wood y como veras él fue alguien muy importate para ella... y si no ponia que se queria vengfar se hubiera acabado el fic!!! Jeje asi de simple. No se porque no aparecia... a veces se tarda mucho. Besos!!!  
  
Mep 1: El segundo capitulo ese si estuvo mas triste... es que para que me hagas llorar tienes que matar a alguien jeje. Ya los junte y dudo separalos... Besos!  
  
Anvi Snape: Hi! Graciasp or dejarme siempre review. sabes en la otra pag. Casi no te dejo reviews porque es my tardada y luego escribo y se apaga la maquina... aunque tu no lo creas jaja. Te esoty haciendo que te guste la pareja de g/h!!! Jeje es un gran logro (aplausos para Anvi por atreverse a leerlos) HEY TU DICIENDO QUE HARRY ES TIERNO??? Voldemort que le has hecho!!!!!!... creo que te esta afectando el frio jaja.Yo que quisiera poner a Draco con Ginny, pero desgraciadamente se me ocurrio hacerl o un g/h (a veces me arrepiento)... porque crees que puse a Wood ¿?? .... porque si hubera puesto a Draco la hubiera dejado con él (si, ya saben amo esa pareja) .Besos!  
  
Loyda: Draco es un tonto... peor es tan gaupo -suspiro- Prometo no matar a Harry, imaginate la pobre Gin ahora si se nos vuelve loca!!! Y tampoco soy tan mala... solo un poco . Besos!  
  
Sashira: Hey me segues leyendo!! Que bien. Ya estoy desesperada por leer los nuevos cap. de tus fics... pero bueno gracias por el review. Besos!  
  
Hermanita!! . Oh! Malfoy no podia dejarlo de poner... si yo hubiera sido Ginny...y si recuerda queel TODO mio jaja, aunque muchas chicas me digan lo contrario... pero soy compartida he! ¿Piensas continuar con lo del club? JAJAJA... en serio si que me quieres... estas loca! Oyes me has puesto triste no platicar contigo... peor bueno estuviste en examens y primero son ellos que cualquier cosa, espero que te haya ido super bien!!! Besitos viud... ups ¡! Sra. Black.  
  
Ginny Potter: jajaja ya deje de hacer que sufra Harry. pero se lo merecia por tonto! Como andar con una amiga de ella y zaz! La ve con novia y ahora si le hace caso jaja. Bueno espero que te siga gustando. Ya viste que al fin los puse juntos. Por cierto tu escribeme lo que quieras que me encantan los reviews largos y contestarlos. Suerte en tus examenes 


	18. Capitulo final

Bien.... temo decir que este capitulo es el final de este fic... quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lo leen, podria decir quienes son, pero la verdad no quiero dejar a ninguna afuera y por eso se lo dedico con mucho cariño a todos!!  
  
CAPITULO 18  
  
Había sido complicado encontrar la chimenea para poder llegar a un lugar cercano al Mansion Ryddle, pero al fin ahí estaba enfrente de esa misteriosa casa, donde sabía que encontraria la muerte pero no le importaba solamente queria cumplir su promesa. Queria a Harry, pero sabia que no hiba a sentirse bien mientras Voldemort estuviera vivo.  
  
Respiraba intranquilamente, estaba nerviosa pero ya no le preocupaba nada.... Entro sigilosamente a la vieja casa, estaba empolvada y sus muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas dandole un el aspecto fantasmagorico. Observo con detenimiento las habitaciones tratando de encontrar alguna señal de donde se encontraria Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (n/a: wua!! Me encanta nombrarlo asi jeje), de pronto paro al escuchar unas voces lejanas que provenian del segundo piso.  
  
Camino lentamente rumbo a las escaleras, empezo a subir en ellas tratando de no hacer ruido, pero era casi imposible no hacerlo porque la vieja escalera de madera crujia con cada paso que daba.  
  
Al fin había llegado al lugar donde se habían escuchado las voces encontrandose ante una gastada puerta de madera, al verla noto que esa puerta debio haber sido muy bella por que aun le quedaba vestigios de un elaborado labrado . Las voces callaron volviendose un siniestro silencio, en donde solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada, saco de su bolsillo su vieja y fiel varita que en dias pasados habia sido propiedad de algunos de sus hermanos, no recordaba de quien pero en ese momento no le importaba.  
  
Abrio la puerta lentamente, escuchandose un molesto rechinido encontrandose con un sofa algo viejo y de color verde oscuro, dirigido hacia la fogata, dandole la espalda a ella. Se acerco mas, sabia que alguien estaba ahí, se podia ver una sombra causada por el fuego .Del sillon sobresalia una mano larga, palida y delgada que se movia elegantemente como si siguiera el ritmo de alguna melodia.  
  
-Te estaba esperando.. Ginny. -dijo la voz fria y cruel de Voldemort. Ella se estremecio al escuchar aquella voz, que tanto odiaba y temia. Levanto su varita con determinación y tratando de sacar algun sonido de su boca.  
  
-Voldemort... aquí estoy - respondio con seguridad per oa la vez se escucho un deje de miedo, que hizo reir burlonamente a Voldemort.  
  
-No puedes evitar temerme pequeña Weasley -dijo friamente, se levanto con elegancia de aquel viejo sofa, viendola fijamente.  
  
-Hace mucho que deje de temerte -respondio observandolo a los frios y rojos ojos que otro en su lugar hubiera huido rapidamente de aquella habitación.  
  
-Bueno dejemos eso -dijo sin ponerle importancia -¿vienes a vengar la muerte de tu querido novio? -pregunto cinicamente.  
  
-Tu sabes la respuesta. -contesto, apretando más la varita. Voldemort empezo a caminar tranquilamente a su alrededor.  
  
-Jaja... debo decirte que lucho hasta el final... pero el muy estupido quiso luchar contra mi... como si se me pudiera ganar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... -hiba a proseguir pero fue interrumpida por Ginny.  
  
-¿Tu el mago mas poderoso? Él mago mas poderoso es Dumbledore... al unico que tú le temes. -dijo friamente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa salia de sus labios. Voldemort rio fuertemente divertido por la observación de la pelirroja.  
  
-El viejo Albus, él ya no me puede hacer nada.... espera alguien me dijo lo mismo...- dijo pensativamente, pero en seguida prosiguio -ahora recuerdo quien fue, tu nuevo novio el pequeño Potter... pobre ¿Wood? ... asi, lucho por estar contigo y le pagas asi jajajaja.  
  
-¡Basta! -grito Ginny.  
  
-Si ya basta... creo que es hora de que empieze la diversion... Bellatrix ven aquí - grito Voldemort. Salio de otra habitacion una mujer palida y de cabellos largos y negros, que los veia emocionada. -Diviertete todo lo que quieras... solo dejala viva para cuando llegue nuestro invitado especial.  
  
-Si, mi señor -contesto emocionada.  
  
-Pero... yo vine a pelear contra ti -dijo furiosa Ginny, odiaba esa mujer ella era una de las causantes de originar uno de los más fuertes sufrimientos a Harry.. Hacia dos años que la había visto y seguia con su misma mirada deseosa de hacer sufrir a los demás.  
  
-Pequeña Weasley... ¿cuántas veces te dire que yo no me ensuciare las manos con una persona como tu? -dijo despectivamente, mientras veia con desagrado su vieja tunica.-Empieza Bellatrix, que me estoy empezando aburrir.... recuerda solamente no la mates... no todavia -exclamo friamente, sentandose tranquilamente en el viejo sofa.  
  
-¿Con que eres la novia del pequeño Potter?... me gusta recordar su cara al verlo morir... fue tan divertida....casi como la cara que puso tu antiguo noviecito.... -dijo burlonamente.  
  
-Eres una.... -¡Crucio! -grito Bella interrumpiendola, mientras se carcajeaba fuertemente. Ginny sintio como si mil astillas se metieran en su cuerpo, el dolor era inmaginable. El dolor se hizo tan fuerte, que lentamente fue doblando sus rodillas hasta caer al piso y haciendo que soltara la varita.Solamente escuchaba la risa estridente y divertida de Bellatrix. Lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a surguir mezclandose con el frio sudor que resbalaba por su frente.  
  
De pronto el sufrimiento paro, dandole un pequeño pequeño descanso, pero enseguida nuevamente volvio haciendo se más fuerte, su vista se empezo a nublar lentamente solamente alcanzando a ver como se empezaba a dibujar una figura en la chimenea, haciendose más visible y reconociendolo al salir totalmente del fuego.  
  
-Harry -susurro debilmente, sintiendo como el dolor hiba disminuyendo, él la vio y trato de acercarse pero fue bloqueado por la mujer.  
  
-PERO SI ES EL PEQUEÑO POTTER!! -grito emocionada Bella.  
  
-Al fin llega nuestro invito especial -dijo Voldemort con un deje de emoción. Habia llegado la hora de la batalla final.  
  
-Harry...vete.... no quiero perderte a ti tambien -dijo desesperada Ginny, mientras se arrastraba por el piso para llegar junto a él.  
  
-Gin... no te preocupes -dijo trantando de tranquilizarla, pero viendo a Voldemort fijamente.  
  
-Que lindos... la feliz parejita moriran juntos... -exclamo burlonamente Bella -pero que mal gusto tienen los Potter.... otra vulgar pelirroja al igual que tu madre. (n/a: jeje por eso digo que Harry se tiene que quedar con Ginny, se parece a su mami... si vivan los h/g 4ever!!!).  
  
-Callate... nunca la vuelvas a mencionar con tus sucios labios -grito Harry.  
  
-EMPEZEMOS... -grito Voldemort fastidiado- estoy ansioso de acabar contigo,ahora nadie vendra a tu ayuda.  
  
-Estas equivocado... yo sere el ganador y tu te iras al infierno de donde nunca debiste salir -contesto desafiante Harry.  
  
-Eso lo veremos - dijo viendolo divertido.  
  
-Vete... Harry.... -decia cansadamente Ginny. No lo queria perder, si ella vivia no hiba a poder con el remordimiento de haber perdido a otro ser amado.  
  
-No te preocupes, los dos saldremos de aquí y... -no pudo continuar Voldemort lo habia atacado sin darle tiempo a Harry de defenderse. El cayo al piso por la intensidad del hechizo.  
  
-Muy bien mi señor -gritaba Bellatriz, mientras aplaudia divertida.  
  
Harry contrataco con otro fuerte hechizo, que cada vez eran mas poderosos. La lucha era a muerte y los dos peleaban fuertemente, no se sabia cual hiba ganando porque los dos despues de un tiempo estaban muy lastimados. Ginny solo los veia asustada, mientras se trataba de levantar para ayudarle a Harry. Multiples colores de los hechizos se veian en aquella habitación, haciendola ver desde las afueras de la casa como si adentro se estuviera haciendo una gran fiesta con muchas luces. Gritos, risas frias y estridentes llenaban la vieja mansión.  
  
-¡Espilliarmus! -grito Voldemort, dandole en el pecho aquel hechizo a Harry haciendolo volar hasta pegarse con la pared y caer en el piso pesadamente. Harry se levanto lentamente, sosteniendo en una mano la varita y la otra la tenia en el pecho, haciendo un gesto de dolor, mientras Voldemort lo veia divertido.  
  
-Creo que ya te llego tu final... Harry Potter jaja ya no seras "Él niño que vivio"... al fin acabare contigo...  
  
-No podras descansar... Dumbledore acabara contigo - exclamo agitadamente Harry.  
  
-Señor... sus fieles vasallos quieren ver el final -dijo sumisamente Bella.  
  
-Hazlos pasar... quieron que vean como acabo con el niño que decian que decian que era mi perdicion jaja.  
  
Poco a poco fueron entrando los mortifagos a la sala, con sus largas tunicas y mascaras negras. Se escuchaban murmulos de emocion y excitación, al fin verian con sus propios ojos la muerte de aquel odiado niño... pronto surguiria la nueva epoca de terror y moririan los sangre-sucia y muggles.  
  
-¿Dónde hibamos? -pregunto Voldemort -ha... ya recuerdo vete despidiendote de tu noviecita... que ya nunca la veras y...  
  
-Señor estan empezando a llegar -grito una voz chillona y molesta.  
  
-Peter como te atreves a interrumpirme -bramo Voldemort, casi fumilnandolo con la mirada.  
  
-Pero señor... Él está aquí... con todos.... -dijo nerviosamente Peter, sus ojos demostraban terror. Ginny suspiro tranquilamente.  
  
-Entonces tendre que acabar más rapido -dijo molesto.  
  
-¿Acabar que Tom? -dijo una voz que se podia tornar a suave y amable, pero en ese momento se escuchaba furiosa. Los mortifagos se empezaron a murmurar nerviosamente, sacando sus varitas. Detrás del viejo y poderoso mago venian los miembros de la Orden del Fenix.  
  
-Si el "gran" Albus Dumbledore viene a salvar a su estudiante preferido -dijo sarcasticamente. Aunque su mirada habia cierto temor.  
  
Todo fue muy rapido, nadie se dio cuenta quien fue el que dijo la prmera maldición, pero rapidamente todos empezaron a luchar entre ellos. La habitación nuevamente se empezo a llenar de multiples colores, Harry estaba muy debil y se recargo en la pared, tratando de evitar que algun hechizo le tocara. Vio entrar a Lupin, Tonks y los demas miembros de la Orden, sonrio cansadamente cuando Ojo Loco Moody lo saludo rapidamente. Observaba como luchaba Dumbledore contra Voldemort, esa seria una gran lucha. Las paredes se estremecian a cada contacto de los hechizos. Al final observo que entraban sus fieles amigos que se acercaron a él rapidamente.  
  
-Harry -exclamo Hermione, hincandose a su lado.  
  
-Ella está ahí -dijo señalando un lugar, pero ella ya no estaba. La empezo a buscar con la mirada y vio como se la llevaba Peter. -¡¡Se la lleva!! -grito asustado. Levantadose con fuerzas renovadas, la vio salir de la habitación, él y sus amigos la siguieron rapidamente, saliendo a una terraza, de dodne se podia ver las luces de la ciudad alumbrando como si fueran estrellas, en aquella oscura noche.  
  
-¿Vienes a salvar a tu noviecita? - pregunto nervioso Peter, viendo hacia todos lados notando que no tenia salida, estaba en la orilla de la terraza en una parte donde habia un barandal que se veia fragil y en cualquier momento se podria caer, observo hacia abajo y no se veia nada, sostenia fuertemente a Ginny y con su fria mano de plata apuntaba con su varita su cuello.  
  
-Dejala Peter - ordeno Harry, tratandose de acercar a él.  
  
-¡No te acerques! -grito asustado Peter.  
  
-Te prometo que si la sueltas te dejaremos ir... -dijo Hermione tratando de escucharse tranquila, mientras que sujetaba fuertemente a su novio evitando que se fuera contra Peter.  
  
-¡¡Maldita rata dejala!! -grito Ron.  
  
-Si se acercan la mato... -contesto casi con seguridad Peter, tratando de controlar a Ginny que se trataba de soltar.  
  
-Sueltame, asquerosa rata -decia Ginny, de repente Peter esbozo una sonrisa, todos voltiaron y vieron que detrás de ellos estaba un mortifago que hiba levantando su varita . Ellos lo vieron asustados. Dijo un hechizo que no reconocieron por que lo sijo casi en un susurro.  
  
-Malfoy - exclamo Hermione, sus ojos denotaban terror, enfrente de ellos se encontraba Lucius Malfoy sonriendoles con desprecio y viendolos friamente con sus ojos verdes (n/a: los tiene verdes... asi viene en el 5to libro). Ella recibio el primer hechizo haciendo que se desvaneciera en los brazos de Ron.  
  
-A...va....da. Ke.... -empezo a murmurar lentamente con su fria y arrastrada voz. Apuntando en direccion de Harry que estaba casi enfrente de Peter tratando de que soltara a su novia.  
  
Lo que sucedió despues fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por unos segundos, de la varita de Lucius salia una luz verde que lleno todo el lugar de aquel peculiar color y el aire se volvio pesado. El rayo de luz casi llegaba a Harry... todo lentamente seguia sucediendo... gritos... risas escalofriantes... Harry empezo a sentir ese sentimiento de cómo que se va acercando la muerte, al igual que cuando tenia 13 años. Cerro los ojos tranquilamente esperando su inevitable final.  
  
Sintio que lo empujaban cayendo al piso, haciendo que abriera rapidamente los ojos... solo alcanzo a ver la cara horrorizada de Peter que recibia la maldicion y como caia de espaldas por el fragil barandal que suavemente se hiba rompiendo por el peso de Peter, que ya se encontraba sin vida.  
  
Voltio hacia Ginny que le sonreia, ella habia sido la que lo habia empujado al piso haciendo que Peter recibiera la fatal maldicion. Harry sonrio, pero quito su sonrisa cuando vio que Ginny lo veia asustada levantando su mano y caia hacia el vacio junto a Peter que aun sostenia fuertemente su tunica con su mano de plata. Harry se levanto tratando de alcanzar su mano... pero fue tarde... Harry se quedo paralizado en la orilla viendo como se perdia en la oscuridad y de pronto se escucho el sonido de la caia de los cuerpos... un grito desgarrador rompio el silencio.  
  
-¡¡¡GINNY!!! -grito Hary, tratando de escuchar su voz. Observo por unos momentos más por donde se habia ido su amada. Cerro los puños y se levanto con pesadez. Ya nada importaba - pensaba él- la habia perdido.  
  
Busco con la mirada a Lucius pero habia desaparecido, a lo lejos se encontraban Ron y Hermione en el piso. Se acerco rapidamente verificando que solamente estaban desmayados. No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero lentamente un silencio empezo a llenar el lugar. Ya no habia gritos, ni luces... solamente una leve neblina que impedia ver claramente. Unos rapidos pasos se empezaron acercar.  
  
-¿Dónde está ella? -pregunto una voz de hombre desesperadamente. Él levanto la vista observando el cabello pelirrojo y las pecas rebeldes caracteristicas de los Weasley.  
  
-Harry cariño... dinos -pregunto una voz dulce y maternal.  
  
-Sr. Weasley... Señora.... -dijo Harry, viendolos con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-No. .. no puede ser mi pequeña hija - grito desesperada la Sra. Weasley, casi desmayandose pero fue sotenida por su esposo, que en su cara mostraba un gesto de dolor.  
  
-Mamá... papá... ¿qué sucedió? -dijo con dificultad Ron, incorporandose del piso, Hermione tambien estaba despertando. Al no recibir respuesta, Herm se tapo la boca con sus manos entendiendo. Ron los veia sin comprender, de pronto se empezaron a cristalizar sus azules ojos.  
  
-¿Ginny?.. no yo vi cuando ella empujo a la rata asquerosa -exclamo Ron. Sus manos temblaban.  
  
-Ella... ella está muer...  
  
-Al fin los encuentro -dijo una voz joven y amable, su cara mostraba una triste sonrisa.  
  
-Lupin... -dijieron al unisono.  
  
-Encontramos a Ginny, ella esta abajo -dijo rapidamente -está muy mal...  
  
*********** ********************  
  
Harry llego junto a ella, estaba acostada en el piso lleno de hierbas, cerca de ella estaba Peter que inmediatamente fue retirado de su lado. Su cara mostraba lagrimas silenciosas, de su boca salia un hilo de sangre y respiraba con dificultad.  
  
-Gin -exclamo Harry, hincandose a su lado. Limpio sus lagrimas suavemente.  
  
-Harry... ¿él ya murio? -pregunto esperanzada.  
  
-Si... ya no te preocupes Dumbledore acabo con él -contesto tratando de sonreir. Noto como respiraba con más tranquilidad.  
  
-Al fin... podre descansar -susurro cansadamente, su vista se estaba empezando hacer borrosa -Harry te quiero....  
  
-Yo tambien te quiero... -contesto Harry, sonrio al sentir la debil mano de ella acariciando su cara.  
  
-No debi ponerlos en peligro -dijo dulcemente Ginny, tratando de controlar el dolor que cada vez se incrementaba más.  
  
-Esta lucha era inevitable. -contesto Harry, para posteriormente quedar callados viendose a los ojos, sin importarles nada más. Él la beso dulcemente en las labios.  
  
-Harry... de donde proviene esa luz... es maravillosa -dijo de pronto Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-¿Cuál luz? -pregunto Harry desesperado, entendiendo rapidamente que era esa luz * -Gin.. contestame!!  
  
-Oh... no puede ser ... -empezo a decir ella, su cara cada vez palidecia más.  
  
-No vayas a la luz... no te vayas.... Gin!!! -decia suplicando Harry, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.  
  
-Harry ... él está aquí -susurro... ella cerraba lentamente sus ojos - te quiero.... recuerdalo - su respiracion fue disminuyendo poco a poco.  
  
-No me dejes... por favor no me dejes!!! -grito Harry, abrazandola y sintiendo su leve respiracion en su cuello.... -Gin... mi amor.... - dijo tomando ahora su cara entre sus manos, se veia como dormida... pero no... el sabia que no despertaria. Acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella, besandolos lentamente tratando de olvidar el sabor de sus labios.  
  
*********** ********************  
  
Ella se encontro en un hermoso campo lleno de flores, habia seguido la luz... y ahora se encontraba abrazada por aquellos brazos que tanto anhelaba. Sonrio al ver su vestidura: un ligero vestido blanco e hiba descalza, sintiendo el humedo pasto en sus desnudos pies y sus largos rizos rojos eran mecidos por el viento.  
  
-Oliver -exclamo contenta. Besandolo con desesperación - te dije que pronto estariamos juntos... además cumpli mi promesa.  
  
-Ginny, espera -dijo Oliver, separandose un poco de ella.  
  
-¿Qué sucede amor? -pregunto cariñosamente.  
  
-Debes de volver.... todavia no te tocaba morir - respondio dulcemente, viendola a los ojos.  
  
-Pero yo quiero estar contigo... yo te amo.  
  
-Lo se... pero ahora tu corazon ya no es mio solamente... Harry ya ha ocupado mi lugar, bueno si alguna vez yo ocupe ese lugar -sonrio.  
  
-Claro que no, yo solamente me quiero quedar contigo. -dijo suplicante.  
  
-No, Gin... tu debes volver... solamente te hice venir por unos momentos porque necesitaba despedirme de ti...  
  
-Oliver... no...  
  
-Shh... tu quieres a Harry y él a ti, yo solo sere un bello recuerdo que te hara sonreir cuando tu estes triste o contaras a tus nietos -callo unos momentos viendo la cara de tristeza de ella, pero en seguida prosiguio - se feliz... hazlo por mi.  
  
Él la solto por unos momentos para recoger una delicada y bella flor de aquel inmenso campo, y se la entrego en la mano. Ella suspiro largamente.  
  
- Lo hare -contesto resignada esbozando una sonrisa - nunca te olvidare.  
  
-Te amo -dijo Oliver como despedida. Se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios con delicadeza. Ella cerro los ojos sintiendo los tibios labios de Oliver en los suyos... de pronto esos labios se volvieron diferentes, ese sabor lo conocia. Lentamente abrio los ojos y se encontro con la cara de Harry que la veia sorprendido.  
  
-He vuelto - susurro sonriendo, desmayandose.  
  
************* *************  
  
Ella abrio los ojos lentamente, voltio a ver la hora en el reloj electrico muggle que su padre le habia regalado. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta que se tenia que levantar, quito con suavidad el brazo que la tenia abrazada tratando de no despertarlo.  
  
Se levanto y se ducho. Terminado fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, que consistia de un huevo revuelto con salchichas. Se preparo un café y se fue a la mesa a sentar para leer las ultimas noticias en el Profeta. Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban y sonrio levemente.  
  
-Buenos dias... -dijo soñoliento una pequeña voz.  
  
-Hola James... -contesto sonriente la pelirroja. -desayuna que no te tarda en venir por ti tu tia Hemione.  
  
-Si, mami.... - respondio obedientemente el niño sentandose a su lado, se quedo observando hacia un florero en donde habia muchas flores de color rojo pero una flor en especial sobresalia de ella. -mami... ¿cuándo me contaras la historia de esa flor que nunca se marchita? -pregunto inocentemente el niño.  
  
-Algun dia... - dijo tranquilamente, dandole un sorbo a su café.  
  
-Que rico huele... hmmm...  
  
-Que bien que te despiertas ... es hora de que lleves a la niña al doctor. -dijo divertida, viendo la cara de susto de su esposo. Sabia como le desagradaba llevar a la pequeña Amy al doctor.  
  
-Gin ¿por qué yo?- dijo Harry, acercandose a ella para besarla.  
  
-Porque yo no puedo... voy a salir con Luna y Jane.  
  
-Hmmm.... -respondio Harry, sirviendose café en una taza.  
  
-Cuando llegue te tendre una sorpresita... -dijo acercandose a él - hoy los niños se quedan con mi hermano -susurro cerca de su oido, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y esbozara una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Claro que la llevo, ahora mismo si quieres -dijo inmediatamente.  
  
-Jaja... Harry nunca cambiaras -dijo sonriente - la cita es hasta las 10 de la mañana.  
  
-Perfecto... entonces desayunare y despues me bañare. -exclamo, sentandose a su lado, desayunando mientras leia con interes la seccion deportiva donde venia que los Chuddley Cannons eran campeones de los Mundiales de Quidditch, sonrio al imaginarse la cara de alegria de Ron.  
  
Ginny lo observaba con detenimiento, su joven esposo aun sonreia como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ya habia pasado cerca de 10 años, desde que Voldemort habia muerto a manos de Dumbledore. La mayoria de los mortifagos murieron y otros más se encontraban cumpliendo su condena es Azkaban. Algunos aurores, asi como miembros de la Orden habian muerto, pero muchos aun seguian con vida. Nunca supo que habia pasado con Malfoy y sus amigos, se imaginaba que ahora se encontrarian malgastando el dinero de sus ricos padres (habian muerto) en otros paises, por que lo unico que se habia enterado es que habian huido de Inglaterra.  
  
Su vista cambio a la flor blanca, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar a Oliver y siempre lo veia sonriendole y diciendole que la amaba. Cuando desperto en los brazos de Harry esa noche, ella penso que todo habia sido un sueño, pero cuando desperto en la enfermeria del colegio, se encontro en la mesita que estaba a lado de su cama la flor que resplandecia por una leve luz que entraba de la ventana. Ahí supo que Oliver siempre estaria en su corazon, pero nunca habia dejado de amar a Harry. Si ella lo amaba desde que tenia 10 años y lo seguia amando aun más.  
  
-Gin... -escucho la voz de Harry llamandola.  
  
-Ah.. si ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Ya llego Herm y Ron, estan esperandote en la sala. -dijo Harry desde la puerta, ella no se dio cuenta cuando él se habia levantado, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ya voy -respondio, observando como Harry desaparecia por la puerta. Ella se levanto, dejando a un lado la taza del frio café. Se acerco a la flor y la toco con delicadeza.  
  
Sintio como la abrazaban.  
  
-Amor, ven vamos... -dijo Harry sonriendole y depositando un leve beso en su mejilla pecosa. - esta noche la pasaremos muy bien - susurro divertido, ahora Ginny se habia sonrojado. Él se la llevo abrazada, y ella voltio por ultima a ver la flor, sonrio para si misma.  
  
-Estoy muy feliz - murmuro levemente, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.  
  
¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME APOYARON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y LAS OTRAS QUE DESPUES LLEGARON TAMBIEN..... GRACIAS... TOTALES!!!!  
  
Wua!!!! Al fin lo acabe, que triste es acabar con tus fics, y mas con este por que me dio mucho e hizo que conocera a muchas lindas pensonas queme apoyaron durante todo el fic. Estoy muy agradecida con este fic porque gracias a el me di a conocer un poco... huy que triste estoy la verdad a mi no me gusta terminar mi fic, si vieran que es lo mas dificil de hacer, otra cosa gracias a sus reviews me senti inspirada (vieron lo largo que es este cap???) espero no decepcionarlos con este fnal, pero la verdad me gusta escribir fics un poco dramaticos pero trato de darles un final un poco feliz. La verdad me costo mucho acabar con este fic, porque ya no tenia ni idea como seguirlo... pero ayer me llego un poco de inspiracion y zaz! Que lo termino y como veran es el cap mas largo... espero que les haya gustado... por favor dejenme un pequeño review para saber si les gusto el final ok...  
  
Otra cosa, escribi lo de la luz, porque dicen que cuando te estas muriendo alguna gente ve como un tunel y ven una luz o algo asi... yo pienso que tal tal vez si suceda eso...Ahhh.... y porque escribi que Dumbledore derrotaba a Voldemort... es porque yo pienso que el unico que tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo es él, pero bueno es solo un fic, asi que no lo tomen demasiado en serio. Ya pronto subire otro fic... asi que no podran descansar mucho de mi jaja... BESOS!!!  
  
Ginny Potter W: Otra que me regaña jaja.. No lo dije en mala onda eso de que ningun mexicano me lee... es que casi no hay, la mayoria son argentinas y españolas.... ups! Por cierto escribe... escribe, no seas mala en dejarnos con la curiosidad. Por cierto estoy muy apenada contigo, cuando me pides ayuda nunca te la doy... es que soy fatal para dar ideas jeje. Y salio otra Sra. Black ¿pues cuantas son?.... peor engañas a Harry... no niña escoje solo a uno jaja. ESPERATE.... draco es mio (y lo comparto con pocas personas jaja)... y jeje con que pasajero..mmm tendre que lograr que de nuevo de guste. Ya estoy por leer tu fic, pero esperame un poco solo termino examens y lo hago...lo prometo!!! Y tambien me encanta que me escribes reviews largos, yo soy fatal para dejalo jaja. Sorry no se murio ninguno... pero dire que tu eres la novia secreta de Harry jaja. Besos!  
  
Fleur Delacour8: Espero que no te desagrada este ultimo cap... gracias por el review, besos!  
  
Gin dark girl: Que bueno que te gusto la pareja oliver y gin, y si es extraño encontrarlos de hecho por ahi hay fics con esta pareja. jaja y yo tambien llore cuando describi la muerte de Wood... huy que bien que logre sacarte lagrimas!! ...tratare de portarme mal... besos!  
  
Ana: Ya viste me llego la inspiracion... un poco tarde pero me llego, espero que te guste el final. Saluditos!  
  
Hermanita: Gracias por tu gran review... me ha encantado y asi lo que escribes asi me siento... fue duro terminar con el fic... ero la verdad ya no habia mas que contar asi qeue mejor lo termino antes de hacerlo aburrido y tedioso... y s i muchos vendran y espero que te sigan gustando, en serio me encnato lo que me escribiste... muchas veces el fic me saco sonrisas, lagrimas (cuando escribi la muerte de wood)... te adoro y gracias por apoyarme y darme palabras de animo cuando lo necesite..... besitos!  
  
Anvi Snape: Mi querida amiga... siempre alegrandome!! Espero que te guste el final... y yo se odias a Harry ¿por qué? Nunca lo entendere, si el niño es buen chico. I me agrado lo que pusiste en el 7to cap de "simple juego" ... me la has dejado dificil... por cierto que cosa fue lo que pensaste cuando aparecio tu sonrisa perversa...mmm.... XXX.  
  
Natty Potter: Gracias por el review y el e-mail, me animaron mucho!!Por cierto creo que ya lei tus fics... pero ahora no recuerdo cuales... otra cosa a mi me encanta el brocoli!!! Besos!!!  
  
Sashira: Gracias por el review... y si sigue mi ejemplo, es fascinante leer tus fics...y por ciert ono eres la unica que le gusta Draco... yo lo adoro auqneu casi no aparecio (arwen pone cara de tristeza) pero en mis otros fics saldra mucho. Besos!!  
  
Sabrina Black_G: Huy jaja otra que me odia... gracias! Espero que te vaya bien en tus examenes (aunque creo que ya para cuando hayas leido esto ya los abras presentado).Yo tambien pienso que Voldy es importante... sin él Harry no seria "el famoso y celebre H. Potter" . UNA MEXICANA... BIEN!!!... es uqe eso lo dije porque casi ninguna mexicana me escribia... pero ahora me han salido muchas y no lo digo que por que sean flojos o ignorantes ,simplemente pense que no nos interesaba mucho... pero aclaro YO TAMBIEN SOY 100% MEXICANA!!! Gracias por los polvitos magicos... creo que me inspiraron y escucho Linking Par (estoy enamorada de Chester) ...Besos!  
  
Azkaban: hola linda... gracias por tus reviews.... me animan mucho, espero que te guste el fnal... gracias por todo lo que me has dicho al transcurso del fic... me ayudaron mucho!! Besos!  
  
Luciana: Holas!! Huy tengo mucho tiempo de no platicar contigo... pero despues de examenes lo haremos ok.... la verdad ue bueno que te haya gusado este fic (gracias lucre!!) , espero no desilucionarte con este fic...besos!!!  
  
Mep: Hello!!.... gracias por el review... por cierto disculpa que no te haya dejado reviews en tus fics, pero para mi desgracia estoy en examens finales y casi no he podido leer los fics actualizados...terminando te prometo escribirte... besos!  
  
Loyda: Holas amiga! Gracias por el review y darme ideas... si vieras cuanto me costo terminar este fic...gracias.... Besos!  
  
Jade Potter Weasley: Jaja estas feliz de que haya muerto Wood... bien! Que bueno que me pudiste dejar review... siguelo haciendo jaja. Haa... y Gin se entrego a el porque lo queria... y por lo menos habia que darle un feliz final al niño jajaja. Saludos! 


End file.
